Volverás a ser tú
by Wolfing23
Summary: Las cosas iban tan bien entre Ranma y Akane, pero un poderoso espíritu maligno se apodera del cuerpo de la peli azul... Ranma se ha propuesto a rescatar a su prometida del ser que la posee, y está dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero no le será nada fácil lograrlo.
1. Algo extraño se acerca

**Hola estimados lectores y amigos, la mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi creadora de Ranma ½.**

**-Los personajes Hablan-**

"**Los personajes piensan"**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Después de más de un año de la batalla en Jusenkyo las cosas habían mejorado entre la pareja más famosa de Nerima, si bien aún existía uno que otro conflicto entre ellos aprendieron a llevarse mucho mejor. Ranma por su parte en aquella batalla cuando creyó perder a Akane se propuso a mejorar las cosas entre ellos, procurando no abrir su bocota en varias ocasiones, y también se había esforzado para ser de alguna manera lindo con la peli azul.

Por su parte Akane también puso de su parte calmando un poco su carácter con el chico de la trenza, ya no lo mandaba a viajar por los cielos de Nerima, solamente una que otra vez, pero era muy rara la ocasión que ocurría eso, después de que no se casó con Ranma, al principió estuvo muy triste por la situación, pero esa tristeza solo duró unas cuantas horas. Ya era la hora de dormir y Akane pensaba en ese momento con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

FLASH BACK

Ya era un poco tarde y la peli azul no podía pegar el ojo debido a lo que había sucedido, su boda no se realizó pero lo más decepcionante es que su prometido no quiso casarse, estaba muy sumisa en sus pensamientos hasta que unos toquidos en la ventana llamaron su atención.

-Akane ábreme por favor, tengo que hablar contigo-… tocaba el joven Saotome la ventana, mientras con susurros suplicaba a la hija menor de Soun.

-Por favor Akane, tenemos que hablar-… volvía a suplicar.

-¡Lárgate de aquí quieres, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy!-… respondía la pequeña Tendo, tratando de que sus sollozos no se escucharan.

-Akane, sino quieres escucharme en tu habitación, tendrás que escucharme desde aquí afuera-… mencionaba aquel chico mientras tomaba asiento en la teja y a la vez recargaba su espalda en aquel vidrio. La chica se quedó en silencio, no le quería escuchar, se encontraba muy dolida, sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo y eso le impedía gritar para que aquel se marchara.

-Escucha Akane, se que lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido algo inesperado, nunca me imaginé que nuestros padres tenían planeado casarnos este día… sin embargo me siento muy mal contigo por esta situación-… relataba el artista marcial, tratando de tragarse un poco su orgullo para arreglar las cosas con su prometida.

-Akane, el matrimonio en estos momentos está un poco de más entre nosotros, sin embargo, yo… yo si me quiero casar contigo en un futuro-… seguía explicando tímidamente el oji azul, la chica por su lado había calmado su llanto al oír esas palabras por parte de Ranma, simplemente no se lo esperaba.

-Claro que quiero hacerme cargo del dojo, ser tu esposo, y, y porque no, algún día formar una familia… y no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido eh-… musitaba el joven Saotome con un súper tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Akane entiéndeme, somos muy jóvenes para casarnos ahora, no lo hice porque no quisiera, sé que te dije que no quería hacerlo pero simplemente ahora no me siento preparado para hacerlo-… en ese momento sintió que la ventana se abría, y cayó de espaldas en el escritorio de la chica, pegándose un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

La peli azul había decidido dejarlo pasar, Ranma se estaba sincerando con ella de una manera muy linda, y no le podía dejar hablar como tonto afuera, fue por eso que abrió su ventana y vio caer a su prometido de manera algo graciosa.

-Ranma, ¿de verdad lo dices enserio?-… cuestionaba la chica limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de sus bellos ojos.

-Claro que si Akane, de verdad lo siento, ya te dije mis motivos, por favor no me hagas repetirlos-… decía muy apenado el joven reincorporándose del golpe que se dio.

-Ranma, estás seguro de que no lo hiciste porque te gusta alguien más… Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi, ellas son mucho más bonitas y femeninas que yo-… mencionaba la joven Tendo con su mirada triste en el suelo.

-No Akane, escucha bien quieres, tu eres muy boni-ta además eres la única que considero mi prometida, Shampoo y Kodachi se autoproclamaron como mis futuras esposas, y a U-chan solo le considero como una amiga, la… la única que considero como mi compañera de vida, eres… eres tú-… respondía el chico tratando de evitar de ver a los ojos a aquella joven que tanto quería o más bien amaba, pero no tenía suficiente valor para confesárselo.

-Ranma yo, yo no sé qué decir-… murmuraba la pequeña Tendo, sintiendo una enorme alegría dentro de ella, el sentimiento de tristeza se habían ido con las palabras de su prometido, palabras muy sinceras.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo quería que supieras por qué no acepté… al menos por ahora-… mencionaba el chico de la trenza agarrando valor para levantar suavemente el rostro de la chica, en ese momento ambos se vieron con una profunda intensidad en sus ojos, una mirada en la que había mucho cariño, ternura pero sobre todo amor.

-Ranma, gra-gracias por decírmelo-… respondía tímidamente la joven de ojos chocolate, sacando una muy linda sonrisa de ella.

-Gracias a ti por entenderme y escucharme, bueno será mejor que descansemos, que mañana hay que ir al colegio… que descanses-… decía tímidamente el artista marcial para darle por un instinto un pequeño beso en la frente a la joven que tenía delante de él, y después salir por donde vino como un tomate, pero muy feliz por arreglar las cosas.

"Ahora que lo pienso, creo que si somos muy jóvenes para el matrimonio"-… reaccionaba la chica, frotándose la frente en donde Ranma posó sus labios y con un toque carmín en sus mejillas, después regresó a la cama muy feliz y con una hermosa sonrisa por lo que había sucedido.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Ranma"… pensaba con suma ternura el nombre del chico a quien tanto amaba, pero que de igual manera no se lo había dicho aún, aunque anhelaba que no pasara mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Del otro lado, Ranma en su habitación también cada noche pensaba en su Akane, aquella chica que poco a poco le había robado el corazón, muchas ocasiones había intentado expresarle sus sentimientos, pero en ocasiones las palabras no salían de su boca, en otras su familia o sus autoproclamadas prometidas les interrumpían, al igual que sus locos rivales. En uno de sus viajes de entrenamiento que por cierto no se encontraba muy lejos de Nerima, a lo mucho quince minutos de ahí, al pasar por una ruta de los caminos montañosos pudo ver un pequeño parque, muy tranquilo, pero sobre todo se quedó maravillado al ver que en ese lugar ocurría una muy espectacular puesta de sol, y se le ocurrió una gran idea para el día siguiente.

El día posterior todo había transcurrido normalmente, ya habían acabado de comer y Akane se había dirigido a su habitación a realizar su tarea.

-Akane puedo pasar-… mencionaba el joven Saotome, tocando la puerta de su prometida.

-Claro Ranma, pasa-… contestaba cordialmente la peli azul.

-Akane, eh, qué haces jeje-…

-Pues la tarea bobo, que por cierto tu también deberías hacerla, ya que si no miss Hinako se molestará-… respondía con una sonrisa la pequeña Tendo.

-Tienes razón… mmmm oye te, te gustaría salir, no sé, a dar una vuelta-… decía tímidamente el chico.

-¿Una vuelta?, ¿hoy?-… cuestionaba muy confundida la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Sí, un paseo, además mañana no hay escuela y podremos ponernos al corriente con la tarea después… anda que dices-… sugería el oji azul.

-En eso tienes razón… está bien, ¿pero a donde?-… interrogaba nuevamente Akane.

-Eso es una sorpresa, en unas dos horas te espero en el estanque-… respondía el chico con media sonrisa para después marcharse.

"¿Una vuelta?, Ranma, cuando te lo propones eres tan lindo"-… pensaba felizmente la peli azul para después cambiarse su uniforme y ordenar un poco su cuarto.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y el Joven Saotome se encontraba esperando a la menor de las Tendo. "Espero que le guste"-… pensaba nerviosamente el oji azul.

-Ranma ya estoy aquí-… comunicaba Akane, vistiendo un hermoso vestido color verde que tenía.

-Oh está bien Akane, por cierto, te vez muy linda-… murmuraba el chico de la trenza con un toque carmín en sus mejillas.

-Gracias Ranma-… contestaba Akane igualmente sonrojada por el comentario de su prometido, en ese momento ambos se retiraron de la casa, para después cruzar los límites de Nerima.

-Ranma a donde vamos, ya salimos de la ciudad-… preguntaba un poco preocupada la chica.

-No te preocupes Akane, ya casi llegamos-… respondía el artista marcial, caminando al lado de aquella chica, no cabía duda de que era una mujer muy hermosa, y a cada rato la miraba de reojo, que por cierto Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma le miraba y se sonrojaba un poco.

-Mira Akane es aquí-… comunicaba el oji azul, mostrándole aquel pequeño parque, en la cima de una pequeña ladera. Akane observó el lugar, no es que no le haiga gustado, pero porque le habría llevado allí, se preguntaba a ella misma.

-Ranma, hubiera sido más fácil ir al parque que está cerca de la casa-…

-Si habría sido más fácil, pero no podrías presenciar el espectáculo que está a punto de comenzar-… comentaba Ranma para que junto con su acompañante, se sentaran en una pequeña banca.

-Por cierto, toma, sé que por alguna razón te gusta mucho-… hablaba Ranma para entregarle un bombón bañado de chocolate y en forma de paleta redonda.

-Gracias, me encantan estos dulces-... musitaba sonriente la chica tomando el pequeño pero significativo obsequio de su prometido.

-Oh mira ya es hora de que comience… solo observa el horizonte y sabrás a lo que me refiero-… informaba el joven, a los pocos minutos el sol se ocultaba haciendo su espectáculo junto con el cielo, el cielo formaba un hermoso crepúsculo con las nubes adornándolo de una manera especial, y en ese momento una parvada de bellas aves que volaba engalanaba el momento.

Akane observaba maravillada aquel evento, en su vida jamás había podido presenciar tan hermosa puesta de sol, ahora sabía porque el oji azul le había llevado a aquel lugar, Ranma por su parte más que admirar aquella obra de la naturaleza se limitaba a observarla a ella sin que se diera cuenta, admiraba su belleza que era ayudada por los rayos rojizos del sol que se ocultaba, sin embargo sentía una extraña presencia en el lugar, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Ranma, que hermoso ha sido esto, muchas gracias por traerme-… sonreía Akane para abrazar al chico instintivamente.

-No tienes que dármelas, quise compartir este momento contigo-… mencionaba el chico de la trenza abrazándola también tímidamente, en ese momento ambos volvieron a cruzar sus miradas, acercando sus rostros lentamente, pero sin embargo los sentidos de Ranma le indicaban que algo rondaba por ese lugar.

-Akane, ¿no sientes esa presencia?-… preguntaba un poco preocupado el chico separándose del rostro de Akane, una vez más el momento romántico se había arruinado.

-¿Presencia?, no Ranma, no siento que algo ande por aquí-… respondía la chica un poco confundida por la actitud de su prometido.

-Puedo sentir algo, no estoy seguro, lo mejor será que regresemos a casa… pero antes dime ¿te gustó mi sorpresa?-…

-Me encanto… gracias, y si vámonos que se hace noche-… respondía la peli azul quien miró enternecida a su acompañante ya que le estaba ofreciendo la mano, y que por supuesto ella aceptó con mucha alegría, ambos volvían agarrados de la mano a Nerima, y ambos caminaban en silencio con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo el artista marcial seguía captando una presencia pero no sabía que era, Akane por su parte no la podía captar.

En el Neko Hanten, Shampoo junto con su abuela estaban atendiendo los pedidos de los clientes.

-Mousse ya están estos tallarines chinos-… comunicaba la chinita al chico pato.

-Enseguida voy mi querida Shampoo… no sabes cuánto te quiero-…respondía el joven chino abrazando a una cliente que se encontró en su camino.

-Mousse, tonto mejor ponte tus gafas-… le regañaba Cologne pegándole con el bastón en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, será mejor que me meta a traer esa orden-… decía el chico muy exaltado con la cliente después de haberse puesto sus gafas.

-Mousse cuando aprenderás-… se mencionaba a sí misma la abuela de Shampoo… "un momento, puedo sentir que una presencia maligna se está adentrando por aquí"-… pensaba de manera seria y preocupada la anciana… "no sé porque presiento que algo malo va a ocurrir"….

En la residencia de los Tendo los más jóvenes de la familia habían llegado de su salida a aquel lugar, Kasumi y Nodoka habían preparado la cena y todos se encontraban merendando.

-Akane, Ranma, porqué no nos platican a donde se fueron-… empezaba a molestar la mediana de las Tendo, los chicos al oír eso solo se sonrojaron por tal pregunta.

-Bueno nosotros fuimos, a dar un paseo, eso es todo-… contestaba tímidamente el artista marcial.

-Vaya, un paseo, y hasta con chocolate, sin mencionar que venían agarraditos de la mano-… volvía a inquirir la castaña, ya que cuando la pareja venía de regreso pudo divisarlos tomados de la mano, además de que Akane en la otra llevaba el dulce que Ranma le regaló.

-Pues viste mal Nabiki-… respondía muy apenada la pequeña Tendo.

-Que romántico-… mencionaba Kasumi con una linda sonrisa

-Vaya mi hijo es tan varonil a llevar de paseo a su prometida y tomarle la mano-… inquiría muy orgullosa Nodoka.

-Saotome creo que pronto tendremos una boda de nuevo-… decía el señor Tendo abrazando alegremente a su amigo.

-Así es Tendo, al fin nuestras escuelas se unirán-… respondía el señor Saotome muy feliz.

-Bueno ya termine, gracias por la cena-… mencionaba el chico de la trenza para huir de ese lugar, con un rostro muy colorado.

-Yo también termine, gracias tía, Kasumi-… agradecía la peli azul para de igual manera salir lo antes posible de ese lugar, y también con sus mejillas con un tono carmín.

El joven Saotome estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó detrás de él la voz de su prometida.

-Ranma, una vez más quiero agradecerte por lo de hoy-… decía la joven Tendo.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que dármelas, sabes me gustó mucho poder compartir contigo la puesta de sol… si, si quieres podemos ir las veces que tú quieras-… sugería sonrojado el artista marcial.

-Me gustaría ir contigo todos los días que se pueda-… respondía la peli azul muy nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces, iremos nuevamente mañana está bien-… comunicaba el oji azul a su prometida, mientras que Akane sólo asintió muy feliz.

-Que descanses Akane-… se despedía el chico para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla de la joven, acto que ni el mismo se imaginó poder hacer.

-Tú también Ranma, bonita noche-… deseaba la pequeña Tendo para de igual manera devolverle el beso en la mejilla de su Ranma, y después meterse a su habitación muy contenta.

La noche se había adentrado profundamente, y el oji azul recordaba lo bien que la pasó con Akane, pero sin embargo se preguntaba que habrá podido ser aquello que sintió en aquel lugar.

Su prometida dormía muy felizmente soñando con él, la había pasado tan bien y mañana se repetiría aquello que vivió hoy, esperaba ansiosa la puesta de sol para estar nuevamente a solas con el oji azul. Mientras tanto una especie de bruma negra recorría las calles de Nerima lentamente…

Continuará….

**Hola cómo han estado, he vuelto para hacerles la entrega de mi segunda historia, vuelvo a repetirlo soy un principiante así es de que les pido disculpas adelantadas por si no les agrada la historia, por si se me va una coma o un acento entre otros errores, apenas estoy aprendiendo, no sean tan duros conmigo, bueno si realmente lo merezco lo aceptaré… espero que les guste éste segundo fic, lo hago con la intención de poder compartir con ustedes las ideas que se me vienen a la mente y que mejor que con Ranma ½ ,... bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**

**Aahh casi lo olvido, les prometo actualizar por los menos dos veces por semana ya que como sabrán (los que me leyeron anteriormente), andaba de vacaciones y por eso me daba tiempo de actualizar día a día, pero por el colegio ya no podré hacerlo, pero si actualizaré dos veces o si se puede más a la semana, bueno ahora si me despido, cuídense.**


	2. El espíritu maligno ataca

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban haciendo sus actividades normales, en ese momento las prometidas del oji azul llegaron a la residencia de los Tendo haciendo su muy particular escándalo.

-Airen salir con Shampoo-… alegaba la chinita sujetando de un brazo al oji azul que se encontraba entrenando.

-No Shampoo, mi Ran-chan saldrá conmigo-… replicaba la chica de la espátula sujetando el otro brazo del artista marcial.

-¡Ustedes que hacen aquí, miren los destrozos que están haciendo en mi casa!-… exclamaba la peli azul, pero no lo decía por los destrozos, sino por su prometido, aunque él le había dicho que la prefería a ella, simplemente no podía evitar sacar sus celos cuando ellas se le acercaban

-Ahora si Ranma, prepárate-… sentenciaba el joven perdidizo preparándose a atacar a Ranma.

-Mi Shampoo, porque huyes de mi-… decía el chico pato abrazando a Ryoga.

-Rayos que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarnos hoy-… inquiría el joven Saotome un poco adolorido ya que sentía que ambas chicas le arrancaban los brazos. En ese momento el sol parecía esconderse detrás de una bruma negra.

-¿Qué ser eso?-… cuestionaba Shampoo viendo al igual que los demás aquella bruma que aparecía en el cielo.

-¡Cuidado Akane!-… gritaba el oji azul al ver que aquella cosa se aproximaba apresuradamente contra la pequeña Tendo.

La bruma en ese momento tomaba una figura humanoide, y por alguna razón buscaba adentrarse en el cuerpo de Akane, por su parte la peli azul al ver que se dirigía hacia ella le empezó a esquivar muy difícilmente.

-¡Corre Akane!-… sentenciaba el artista marcial soltándose del agarre de Shampoo y Ukyo para ayudar a su prometida. La peli azul estaba esquivando a aquel ser, pero era muy rápido y ya estaba empezando a agotarse.

-Ahora verás, ¡toma esto!-… decía Ranma lanzando duros golpes contra aquella figura, pero ninguno de sus golpes le hacía daño por mucho que le diera.

-Es como si peleara contra el aire-… exclamaba Ryoga al ver pelear al oji azul… -¡Bakusai Tenketsu!-… atacaba el chico perdidizo con su dedo a aquella presencia, pero también su ataque fue en vano, la presencia en ese momento soltó una especie de aura que mando a volar a los dos jóvenes estampándolos brutalmente contra uno de los muros del patio de los Tendo.

-¡Toma esto!-… amenazaba Ukyo lanzando sus espátulas.

-¡Pagar por golpear a Airen!-… agregaba Shampoo lanzando fuertemente sus bomboris.

-¡Si mi Shampoo ataca, yo ayudarle!-… decía Mousse lanzando todos sus artefactos, pero ninguno de los tres ataques consiguió hacerle el más mínimo daño a la bruma oscura en forma de humanoide, y de igual manera con alguna técnica regresó los artefactos que le habían lanzado contra sus dueños, haciéndoles un gran daño ya que no los pudieron esquivar.

"No seguiré escapando, también soy una artista marcial"-… pensaba decididamente la peli azul para empezar a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a esa presencia maligna, pero el resultado era el mismo ya que ninguno de sus ataques era efectivo, poco a poco ese espíritu la fue acorralando contra otro de los muros de la casa, y en ese momento ascendió rápidamente para después bajar en posición directa contra la joven Tendo.

-¡Ranmaaa!-… gritaba desesperada la peli azul al ver que esa cosa se le acercaba a ella.

-¡Akaneee!-… gritaba el chico de la trenza para reincorporarse rápidamente del duro golpe, pero fue demasiado tarde para ayudar a la chica, aquella presencia se estaba introduciendo en su cuerpo poco a poco.

-¡Akane, nooo!-… soltaba Ryoga, todavía en el suelo.

-¡No permitiré que esa cosa se apodere de Akane!-… musitaba el joven Saotome para nuevamente atacar a dicho ser que se adueñaba del cuerpo de la peli azul, pero al llegar casi a ella una especie de barrera oscura le impedía el paso, Ranma lanzaba duros ataques, pero solo consiguió que la barrera soltara energía mandándolo a estrellar contra un árbol.

-Vaya el poder de ese espíritu es aterrador-… murmuraba Cologne al llegar a la residencia Tendo, ya que sus sentidos le indicaban que la presencia maligna se encontraba en dicho lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¡no, mi hija!-… lloraba Soun al ver junto con su familia que Akane estaba siendo poseída por dicha presencia.

-¡No permitas que te domine Akane!-… gritaba muy débil el artista marcial.

"No puedo detenerlo, ya no puedo más… Ranma"-… pensaba la peli azul, en ese momento el ser se adentraba completamente en su cuerpo generando a su alrededor un resplandor oscuro en ella.

"Le ha dominado por completo, eso es terrible"-… meditaba seriamente la anciana.

El resplandor poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer mostrando a una Akane que ya no era ella aunque tenía el mismo cuerpo, la mirada dulce que tenía, ahora era una mirada fría llena de maldad, la nueva Akane solo lanzaba una media sonrisa.

-Al fin, nuevamente en un cuerpo humano, en unos cuantos días será mío para siempre-… musitaba el espíritu con la voz de la peli azul.

-Maldito, sal inmediatamente del cuerpo de Akane-… decía el artista marcial levantándose para acercarse poco a poco hacia ella.

-Y quién me lo va a ordenar, ¿tu Ranma?, no lo creo-… bufaba la chica.

"¿Qué?"-… pensaba el artista marcial, en ese momento sintió que su prometida se le abalanzaba contra él para brindarle muy duros golpes.

"Maldición no la puedo atacar, después de todo es el cuerpo de Akane"… pensaba dolorosamente el chico de la trenza para que después su ser fuera impactado contra el suelo.

-¡Nos las pagarás!-… gritaban al unisonó Shampoo y Ukyo lanzándose a atacar a la peli azul, pero al llegar a ella les sorprendió sujetándolas fuertemente del cuello.

-Ustedes dos ¿creen que podrán detenerme?, están muy equivocadas-… decía sonriendo la chica de mirada fría.

-¡Suéltalas!-… decía Mousse abalanzándose contra ella, pero solo consiguió ser aventado contra el estanque con el aura negra de la chica.

-Chica violenta volverse muy fuerte-… decía muy débilmente Shampoo sintiéndose ahogada por la presión que sentía en su cuello.

-Akane qué te pasa, tú no eres así-… murmuraba Ukyo de igual manera, empezando a perder el conocimiento.

-Para su información, yo no soy Akane, mi nombre es Natsuko Iseki-… niñas estúpidas-… decía la mujer de cabello azulado para aventar bruscamente al suelo a ambas chicas.

"¿Natsuko Iseki?… no puede ser, creí que era un mito su existencia, estamos en un gran peligro… solo puedo hacer esto para retenerla por poco tiempo-… pensaba muy preocupada Cologne para sigilosamente tocar con la punta de su bastón la nuca de la peli azul.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo Cologne-… exclamaba la Akane poseída para ver de manera desafiante a la anciana.

-Ahora no podrás destruir todo a tu paso como anteriormente lo has hecho, por lo menos en diez días-… respondía de manera seria la abuela de Shampoo.

-Tonta anciana, ¿crees que eso me importa?-… decía de manera irónica Natsuko.

-Pues te debería de importar-… comentaba Cologne.

-A qué te refieres-…

-Simplemente a que en nueve días, tendrás que enfrentar a alguien muy poderoso, y si le ganas, ese hechizo que hice al tocar tu nuca se desvanecerá automáticamente-… retaba la abuela de manera muy temerosa.

- Es imposible que me ganen y menos con esta fuerza, está bien acepto, de todas formas después de que tu ridículo hechizo se deshaga, al fin podré apoderarme completamente de este cuerpo consiguiendo haciéndome inmortal y ya nadie podrá detenerme-… mencionaba con una sonrisa aquella chica.

Todos se encontraban estáticos ante lo que estaba pasando, la familia, los amigos y Ranma se encontraban confundidos ante esa conversación entre la peli azul, y Cologne, cómo que iba a pelear contra alguien muy poderoso, se preguntaban todos los presentes.

-Pero si tu pusiste el reto, yo decido el lugar… será en aquella montaña al atardecer-… mencionaba la joven apuntando con su dedo una gran montaña que se divisaba a lo lejos.

-Está bien, ahí estaremos-… finalizaba Cologne.

-Hahaha tontos, solamente están retrasando lo inevitable, pero admito que esa batalla me servirá para ver que tan poderosa soy, les estaré esperando-… decía la peli azul para inmediatamente abandonar ese escenario saltando de una manera descomunal los techos de Nerima, incluso mucho más rápido que Ranma.

-¡Akane espera!-… gritaba el chico de la trenza levantándose para empezar a perseguirle, pero Cologne le interpuso el pasó.

-Qué cree que hace abuela, que no ve que Akane se va-… decía desesperado el artista marcial.

-Ranma, tienes que entender que por ahora ella no es Akane-… comunicaba la anciana firmemente…

-Eso no puede ser-… decía el chico dominado por la ira golpeando fuertemente el suelo.

Pasaron varios minutos para que todo se estabilizara un poco, todos se encontraban reunidos en el dojo tomando el té que Kasumi había preparado.

-Ahora si abuela, qué fue lo qué pasó… preguntaba el joven Saotome.

-Verán, hace unos mil años, existió una mujer muy fuerte, muy hábil, en pocas palabras muy poderosa… causó un caos terrible entre las naciones de China y Japón-…

-¿Una mujer?, cómo pudo ser-… cuestionaba Nabiki.

-Así es, esa mujer fue Natsuko Iseki, se decía que era una guerrera que aparte de practicar las artes marciales, practicaba las artes oscuras, de hecho se comenta que de ahí adquirió su poder-…

-Y después qué pasó-… hablaba Kasumi muy angustiada.

- Era una mujer tan temible que incluso ni los más poderosos ejércitos pudieron detenerla, alguien que destruía ciudades sin importarle su gente, una persona sin sentimientos que solo le gustaba hacer el mal-… seguía relatando Cologne.

-Santo cielo, como pudo haber existido alguien así-… exclamaba Nodoka.

-Había oído sobre ella, sin embargo creía que su existencia solo era un mito, ahora veo que no fue así-… mencionaba la anciana tomando un poco de té, para después continuar…

-Cuando todo parecía perdido, un guerrero le hizo frente, consiguiendo derrotarle con una poderosa técnica pero por lo que sé el también murió al instante, pero el espíritu de ella logró sobrevivir-…

-¿Porqué su espíritu atacó a Akane?, por qué no a alguien más-… preguntaba Ryoga.

-Como ustedes saben todos tenemos una fuerza interior, Akane tiene un gran poder oculto, por eso fue que le atacó a ella-…

-No creo que Akane tenga ese poder oculto, no es por molestar pero creo que entre Kodachi, Shampoo y yo, es la más débil-… mencionaba Ukyo.

-Pues no es así, he captado el poderoso poder oculto de Akane, ella al no conocerlo simplemente no lo demostraba, si no les aseguro que las derrotaría muy fácilmente, también a nosotros, y por lo que veo ese espíritu también puede apoderarse de las personas nobles-…

-Abuela, cuando habló con Natsuko, usted mencionó que enfrentaría a alguien poderoso, a quién se refería-… cuestionaba el oji azul muy seriamente.

-Pues a quien más sino que a ti, Ranma, tú también tienes un extraordinario poder oculto dentro de ti, solo debes sacarlo-…

-Pero abuela, yo… yo como podría pelear con Akane, no podría hacerlo, no con ella-… decía cabizbajo el artista marcial.

-Ranma tu eres el único que puedes hacerle frente, ni Ryoga, ni Mousse, ni nadie más podría hacerlo-… en ese momento la anciana se dio cuenta que ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño… -Ustedes no malinterpreten, se que son muy fuertes pero su poder no alcanzaría para derrotar a esa demonio, ¿creen que estoy jugando con estas cosas serias?-… decía de manera molesta Cologne.

-No abuela, confiamos en lo que dice-… respondía Ryoga muy resignado, el siempre había sabido que Ranma es más fuerte que él, pero simplemente le costaba aceptarlo, ahora no le quedaba de otra más que hacerlo.

-Tienes que hacerlo Ranma, ¡tienes que rescatar a mi pequeña!-… decía llorando Soun.

-Tendo tiene razón, ella es tu prometida y es tu deber protegerla-… agregaba Genma.

-Abuela en caso de que Ranma gane, quién nos asegura que abandonará el cuerpo de mi hermana-… mencionaba la mediana de las Tendo.

-Se los explicaré fácilmente, Mousse respóndeme lo siguiente, cuando un ataque muy poderoso va hacia ti, pero sabes perfectamente que no puedes detenerlo y si lo intentas puedes salir seriamente lastimado ¿qué es lo que haces?-…

-Simplemente lo esquivo-… respondía muy seguro el chico Pato.

-Pues es justamente lo que haría el espíritu maligno de Natsuko, al ver un ataque muy fuerte que no puede detener, inmediatamente saldrá del cuerpo de Akane para esquivarlo y no sufrir daño, ya que ahora que está en su cuerpo también sentiría el mal que le ocasionaría no hacerlo-…

-Entonces si peleo ¿debo lanzarle un poderoso ataque?-… cuestionaba el oji azul

-Así es, Ranma, si quieres que Akane regrese, tendrás que luchar contra la Akane poseída, ya que si te derrota podrá apoderarse completamente de su ser, y ya no se podrá hacer nada, y seguramente otra vez se volvería a desatar un caos-… -Por eso le aplique ese hechizo con mi bastón, para que no haga daño por ahora, y como le dije, simplemente se desvanecerá si derrota a alguien fuerte-…

-Abuela aunque no me agrade el hecho de pelear contra ella, lo haré, sin embargo quiero pelear con mi cuerpo de chica, ya que simplemente no me perdonaría atacarle en mi forma de hombre-… comunicaba el artista marcial.

-¡Cómo que en tu cuerpo de chica!, no seas idiota, te derrotará fácilmente-… regañaba Ryoga a su rival.

-¡Cálmate quieres, tu tampoco podrías atacar a Akane, así es de que entiéndeme!-… exclamaba el chico de la trenza

-Tienes razón aunque esa demonio esté dentro de ella, sigue siendo Akane-… musitaba Ryoga reflexionando las cosas.

-Bueno Ranma, tendrás que entrenar arduamente, yo no podré ayudarte ya que tengo que ir a china por una botella creada por mis ancestros, la cual nos servirá para encerrar al espíritu de Natsuko-… decía seriamente la abuela, ya que no le convenía que aquella ser volviera a desatar el mal.

-Yo acompañar a Airen-… resaltaba la joven de cabellos purpuras.

-No, le acompañaré yo-… reclamaba Ukyo.

-Escuchen, no quiero que ninguna de ustedes me acompañe, les quedó claro-… respondía molesto el oji azul, ya tenía suficientes problemas como para que aquellas dos le dificultaran las cosas.

-Ranma tiene razón, necesita entrenar duramente y no es conveniente tener distracciones-… agregaba Cologne a lo que las dos chicas asintieron resignadas.

-Yo iré contigo Ranma-… decía Royga.

-Está bien, iré a preparar mi maleta para el viaje-… finalizaba el joven Saotome para retirarse del lugar y hacer sus cosas.

En la salida de la casa Tendo todos despedían a Ranma y a Ryoga, Cologne se fue junto con Shampoo y Mousse a china en busca de dicha botella, y a Ukyo no le quedó de otra más que esperar e ir a atender a su restaurant.

"Akane"… pensaba de manera nostálgica el oji azul saliendo de Nerima.

-Ryoga, donde crees que sea conveniente ir… ¿Ryoga?-… preguntaba confundido al no ver por ningún lado al chico de la bandana amarilla.

-Apenas estamos saliendo y tú ya te perdiste-… musitaba para sí mismo el joven ya que ciertamente el joven Hibiki había tomado otra dirección opuesta perdiéndose de nuevo. Ranma caminaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos lamentándose no haber podido salvar a Akane, en ese momento pasó cerca del parque donde el día anterior estuvo con su prometida, y solo se quedó parado un momento, recordando.

FLASH BACK

-Ranma, que hermoso ha sido esto, muchas gracias por traerme-… sonreía Akane para abrazar al chico instintivamente.

-No tienes que dármelas, quise compartir este momento contigo-… mencionaba el chico de la trenza abrazándola también tímidamente….

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Akane, te juro por mi propia vida que volverás a ser tú"-... pensaba decidido el oji azul limpiándose una solitaria lagrima de su rostro, para después seguir caminando muy decididamente hasta encontrar un lugar donde entrenaría al máximo nivel.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos, como lo prometí les traigo la segunda actualización de la semana, espero que les agrade el capítulo, como verán Akane tiene una gran fuerza interna poseída por la malvada Natsuko, Ranma tendrá que entrenar arduamente para recuperar a su prometida…. Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, y a los que no dejan alguno agradezco sus lecturas de verdad, gracias, bueno y por ahora sido todo, saludos.**


	3. Yo te entrenaré

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de horas de caminar, nuestro artista marcial había llegado a un buen lugar de alguna montaña para comenzar su entrenamiento, pero tenía tanta hambre que decidió preparar algo de comer, además pronto se haría de noche y lo mejor era examinar el lugar para al siguiente día empezar su entrenamiento.

"Akane, me cuesta tanto trabajo creer que todo lo malo te pase a ti"… pensaba de manera nostálgica el chico de la trenza para comer un poco del estofado que preparó para sí mismo.

"De todo los enemigos que hemos tenido, creo que este es el de más cuidado"… seguía meditando introduciéndose una cucharada de comida a la boca para que inmediatamente su expresión cambiara a una de desagrado.

-Que feo sabe esto, creo que me pasé de sal por andar distraído-… "Me recuerda mucho a tu comida Akane, aunque como me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo para prepararme de comer, aunque me termines matando… bien dicen que uno no valora lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero yo no te eh perdido"… reflexionaba el joven Saotome con una media sonrisa, pero con una mirada triste.

-Lo bueno que traje comida instantánea y algo de fruta-… en ese momento un grito se oía muy cerca, alertando al joven Saotome.

-¡Auxilió por favor!-… gritaba de manera desesperada una anciana que era arrastrada por una fuerte corriente del río que se encontraba en dicho lugar.

-Alguien está pidiendo ayuda… ¡parece que es por allá!-… corría el oji azul dirigiéndose de manera inmediata al río y poder notar la figura de aquella mujer que estaba en problemas.

-¡Auxilio!-… seguía pidiendo ayuda la pobre anciana.

-Allá voy señora-… decía el chico de la trenza introduciéndose de manera rápida al río para ser inmediatamente arrastrado por la corriente, pero afortunadamente pudo alcanzar a la mujer sujetándola fuertemente con su brazo derecho.

-Descuide, la sacaré de aquí-… afirmaba la hermosa pelirroja buscando algún medio para poder salir de ahí, en ese momento divisó una fuerte rama de un árbol e inmediatamente la sujetó con su brazo izquierdo, para después poco a poco deslizarse a la orilla del río.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-… preguntaba preocupada la joven a la anciana que yacía respirando de una manera muy agitada en el suelo.

-Si jovencita, muchas gracias, no sé que pudo haber pasado si tu no me hubieras ayudado-… contestaba la señora recuperando la calma. Aquella mujer aunque ya era alguien de edad avanzada no era tan vieja como Cologne y Happosai, tenía el cabello casi en su totalidad canoso, ojos de color verde fuerte y era casi igual de alta que Ranma chica.

-Debería tener más cuidado, este lugar puede ser peligroso, y más para usted-… comentaba la chica recuperando fuerzas ya que se debilitó un poco al luchar contra la corriente y salir de ahí.

-Lo sé muchacha, vivo aquí y se de los peligros que se encuentran, pero desafortunadamente me tropecé al caminar cerca del río y caí dentro de él-… respondía la señora… -Por cierto creo que escuche la voz de un chico-… dudaba aquella mujer para que después se acercara un señor, al parecer de igual edad rápidamente a ella.

-¡Yukiko!... ¿estás bien, te caíste al río verdad?-… cuestionaba alarmado aquel señor para examinar a la anciana.

- Estoy bien Eisuke, gracias a esta señorita… por cierto ¿cómo sabes que me caí al río?-

-Porque hace un momento vi pasar esto-… respondía el señor mostrándole lo que al parecer eran los zapatos de la anciana.

-No me di cuenta que no traigo zapatos, que distraída soy jeje-… reía de manera serena la mujer.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez quieres, no sé qué haría sin ti-… sonreía el anciano para darle un pequeño beso en la frente a aquella dama. La chica de la trenza solo estaba observando dicha escena, por lo cual prefirió no decir nada, para no interrumpirles.

-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposa jovencita-… agradecía el señor Eisuke… al hombre se le veía un semblante sereno, ojos cafés y al contrario que su esposa el ya tenía completamente el cabello blanco, pero a pesar de también ser un anciano parecía ser que conservaba muchas fuerzas.

-No tiene que dármelas señor-… contestaba sinceramente la joven.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a nuestra cabaña para secarnos, ya que si no nos vamos a resfriar, anda muchacha ven con nosotros-… decía amablemente la anciana poniéndose de pie.

-Se lo agradezco, pero tengo que hacer otras cosas-…

-Por favor jovencita, acompáñanos, además ya pronto va a caer la noche y en esta zona las temperaturas bajan muy duramente-… comunicaba el anciano.

-Está bien muchas gracias-… respondía con media sonrisa la oji azul para traer su maleta y dirigirse con aquellos ancianos a una cabaña que se encontraba a lo alto de la montaña.

La noche se había adentrado y Ranma junto con Yukiko se habían cambiado sus ropas mojadas, obviamente por separado, la cabaña de aquella pareja era muy bonita, aunque era humilde era muy cómoda.

-Por cierto linda, cuál es tu nombre-… preguntaba la dulce mujer a su invitada sirviéndole una taza de té.

- Ranma, Ranma Saotome-… respondía la chica.

- Un placer conocerte Ranma, pero dinos qué hace una chica como tú por estos rumbos sin nadie que le acompañe-… le preguntaba el señor Eisuke.

-Es que vine aquí para entrenar-…

-¿Para entrenar?-… decía sorprendida la señora.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que tengo que ganarle a alguien muy fuerte en una batalla-…

-Es muy raro que una chica tenga batallas, pero ¿porqué tienes que luchar?, si se puede saber-… cuestionaba nuevamente el señor de cabellera blanca.

-Para salvar a mi prometida-… apretaba su puño la chica.

-¿Tu prometida?, pero si eres una chica-… exclamaba de manera sorprendida la pareja.

-Bueno es que yo no soy una mujer-… aseguraba la oji azul.

-Cómo que no eres una mujer, linda si se ve que tienes todo lo que una mujer debe tener-... mencionaba sin mala intención la dulce anciana de ojos verdes al ver el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Pues sí, pero digamos que este cuerpo no es mi figura original-… respondía la chica un poco sonrojada por el comentario de la anciana… -¿Han oído de los estanques de Jusenkyo?-… preguntaba.

-¿Jusenkyo?... claro ya lo recordé, hace muchos años estuve por ahí pero no me atreví a adentrarme por las historias que tenía-… decía el señor de ojos cafés.

-Bueno es que hace unos años en uno de mis entrenamientos con mi padre caí al estanque de la niña ahogada, y ahora cada vez que me mojo con agua fría me convierto en chica, y con agua caliente vuelvo a la normalidad-…

-Entonces si te echo agua caliente, volverás a ser un chico… déjame ver-… en ese momento Yukiko vertía un poco de agua caliente en la cabeza de la chica para en ese momento cambiar a un joven atractivo de cabello negro.

-Ven, se que cuesta trabajo creer que esas cosas existan pero así es-… hablaba el joven Saotome.

-Vaya si que es fascinante, ahora entiendo por qué dices que pelearás para salvar a tu prometida, pero ¿qué le pasó?... bebía un poco de té aquel señor mientras preguntaba.

-Bueno hoy en la mañana…- comenzaba a platicar todo lo acontecido con la posesión de la peli azul, y de cómo podría librarla de aquella ser que la tenía en sus manos, ambos ancianos se habían impactado por las declaraciones del oji azul, y simplemente escuchaban con mucha atención sus palabras.

-Desgraciadamente no pude salvarla en ese momento, y ahora lo único que puedo hacer es luchar contra ella-… finalizaba Ranma con la vista fija en su té que ya se había enfriado, ya que habían pasado varios minutos.

-Qué horror, lo lamento mucho muchacho-… musitaba sinceramente la señora.

-Había oído sobre la tal Natsuko sin embargo jamás me imaginé que su existencia fuera real, si que tienes una batalla muy complicada-… alertaba el anciano.

-Si lo sé, es por eso que mañana temprano empezaré a entrenar arduamente para ganar y recuperarle a ella-…

-Oye Eisuke ¿porqué no lo entrenas tú?-… decía con media sonrisa Yukiko a su esposo quien se quedó pensativo.

-No entiendo, ¿acaso usted también es un artista marcial?-… preguntaba curiosamente el oji azul, el anciano no le respondió, pero su esposa sí.

-Mi marido hace muchos años fue uno de los mejores peleadores, en su juventud siempre ganaba sus torneos, aunque lo veas como un anciano el aún tiene muchas habilidades luchisticas-… respondía muy segura de sus palabras aquella dama mostrándole unas fotos de su esposo en sus mejores épocas.

-Eso es increíble, de verdad ¿podría entrenarme señor?-… decía esperanzado el chico de la trenza.

-Bueno es que hace años que no entreno a alguien y además nos comentaste que lucharás como una chica, eso quiere decir que necesitas fortalecer tu parte femenina, pero sin embargo no sé si aguantes mi tipo de entrenamiento con ese cuerpo-… inquiría firmemente el anciano.

-Señor aunque entrene como mujer, por dentro soy un hombre, sé que no me será fácil poder hacerlo en mi cuerpo femenino pero por favor ayúdeme… entréneme como si estuviera ayudando a mi parte masculina-… el anciano solo medito unos segundos para dar su contestación.

-Bueno está bien acepto, yo te entrenaré, ya que se ve que tienes una actitud muy firme, mañana mismo empezaremos con el entrenamiento-… respondía con media sonrisa Eiuske.

-Muchas gracias se los agradezco, bueno yo iré a acampar cerca de aquí si me lo permiten-… se levantaba Ranma para ser detenido por la anciana.

-Muchacho no tienes porque irte, tenemos un cuarto de sobra, era de nuestro hijo pero hace años se casó y ya nadie ocupa su habitación, puedes quedarte a dormir aquí-… decía sinceramente la dulce mujer.

-Pero es que no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad-… sinceraba el artista marcial.

-No pienses eso jeje, además como te dije anteriormente, en la noche las temperaturas bajan demasiado y morirás de frío allá afuera-… bufaba el anciano apuntando hacia afuera de la cabaña.

-Si, además la cena ya casi está lista, debes tener mucha hambre-… inquiría Yukiko.

-Bueno yo, les agradezco sus atenciones-… "Ahora que recuerdo no he comido nada en toda la tarde"-… pensaba el oji azul sobándose su estomago.

-Pues no se diga más, serás nuestro invitado mientras entrenes aquí, te gustará mucho la comida de mi esposa-… en ese momento empezaron a merendar, aquella pareja le había caído muy bien al artista marcial eran muy amables además de que sin querer había encontrado a alguien que le entrenara, por una parte se sentía bien por la ayuda que estaba recibiendo pero por otra le dolía el hecho de que tendría que pelear contra la persona que más ama en el mundo, aunque no sea ella misma.

En Nerima en la residencia Tendo todos de igual forma se encontraban cenando, nada era igual sin Ranma y Akane.

-Cómo estará mi hijo-… cuestionaba Nodoka muy pensativa.

-No te preocupes, tu hijo es un Saotome y se sabe cuidar muy bien-… respondía Genma.

-Solo espero que entrene muy duro para que rescate a mi pequeña-… agregaba Soun.

-Ya lo verás que si papá, el nunca nos ha defraudado y estoy segura que esta no será la excepción-… hablaba de manera muy sincera Kasumi.

-Ojalá así sea, es muy aburrido no molestarles-… bromeaba Nabiki, aunque también le dolía que su hermana estuviera en esa situación.

En las montañas ya la noche se había adentrado demasiado y Ranma se encontraba acostado en la cama de aquella de habitación, solamente se limitaba a ver por la ventana la hermosa luna que se veía muy brillosa.

"Resiste un poco más Akane… pondré todo de mi parte para que estés de vuelta, no ha pasado ni un día y ya te extraño como un loco, mi hermosa niña boba" pensaba el artista marcial para después quedarse profundamente dormido ya que al siguiente día empezaba su riguroso entrenamiento…

Continuará…

**Hola estimados amigos y lectores, bueno pues aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, y si no es así, seguiré poniendo todo de mi parte para que les agraden los siguientes… muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, gracias a eso me animo a seguir escribiendo para ustedes y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, y les deseo un feliz día de San Valentín, cuídense, saludos.**


	4. ¡La practica ha comenzado!

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La malvada Natsuko en el cuerpo de Akane, se limitaba a admirar las habilidades que tenía, no cabía duda que la peli azul guardaba unas extraordinarias fuerzas, después de que abandonó la residencia Tendo se limitó a ejercitarse destruyendo árboles, piedras, corriendo a grandes velocidades, y saltando de manera extraordinaria por casas y ramas. La mañana se estaba adentrando y Natsuko iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por las montañas, con esa mirada fría que le caracterizaba.

-Hola linda, qué haces tan sola por aquí-… mencionaba un chico que al parecer se dedicaba al campo.

-Si muñeca, es muy peligroso que una hermosura cómo tu, ande sola-… decía de manera pervertida el amigo de aquel chico, recorriendo con la mirada de arriba para abajo el cuerpo de Akane, la peli azul solo seguía caminando, ignorando las palabras de esos dos.

-Oye porque no vienes un rato con nosotros, te vas a divertir-…sentenciaba uno agarrando fuertemente el brazo de la joven, pero la Akane malvada al sentir el tacto de aquel hombre solo le limitó emanar un poco de aura negra que inmediatamente mandó al chico a volar, estrellándolo contra una gran roca, partiéndola en pedazos.

El otro joven al ver eso, solo se limitó a correr para cargar a su amigo inconsciente y salir huyendo totalmente asustado por lo que vio.

-Estúpidos, si tan solo la anciana no me hubiera colocado este ridículo hechizo, ahora mismo ya estarían muertos-… se decía a sí misma la peli azul, para que después su estomago gruñera un poco.

"Lo había olvidado, ahora que estoy en un cuerpo humano, necesito alimentarme… iré a al pueblo más cercano"… pensaba con media sonrisa la chica continuando su camino.

* * *

El artista marcial se había levantado muy temprano, para su sorpresa pudo ver que ambos ancianos ya se encontraban en la mesa con el desayuno.

-Hola Ranma, el desayuno ya está listo-… hablaba con media sonrisa Yukiko.

-Gracias, no pensé que se habían levantado tan temprano-… decía de manera sorprendida el muchacho para después tomar asiento en la mesa.

-Bueno pues cuando uno vive por estos rumbos, levantarse temprano es una costumbre que tenemos… pero anda come, que necesitarás muchas fuerzas-… invitaba el hombre, ahora nuevo maestro de Ranma.

-Buen provecho-… decían al unísono los tres personajes para empezar a alimentarse.

* * *

La chica de ojos chocolate, se había adentrado ya a aquella comunidad, encontrando un pequeño local de comida, optó por pedir un buen desayuno, que consistió en un jugo de naranja, te y huevos fritos, para que después de consumirlo saliera de ahí.

-Señorita, son 300 yens-… pedía el dueño del lugar al ver que la chica ya se retiraba sin pagar, la Akane malvada solo ignoro las palabras de aquel señor.

-Oiga ¿no me ha oído?... ¡tiene que pagarme!, o tendrá que trabajar gratis-… sentenciaba el hombre.

-¡Escucha bien quieres!, no te pagaré ni un solo yen por la comida, vendré por algunos días a comer aquí y no me cobrarás nada, si lo haces te puede ir muy mal, ¿entendiste?-… mencionaba la chica sujetando fuertemente del cuello al dueño del lugar, lanzándole una mirada asesina, y solamente el hombre se limitó a asentir ya que sentía que la chica hablaba enserio y eso le produjo un miedo terrible.

-Qué bueno que comprendiste, sino te aseguro que tu localucho ya estuviera destruido-… reía de manera descarada la chica para irse y caminar de nuevo a las montañas.

* * *

Ranma junto con su nuevo maestro se habían dirigido a su sitio de entrenamiento llevando consigo varios grandes pedazos de madera, para sorpresa de Ranma aquel lugar tenía aproximadamente un millar de sogas colgando de varios árboles, cada cuerda colgaba a una altura diferente de las demás.

-Bueno jovencito, aquí empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento-… comunicaba Eisuke.

-Señor ¿por qué hay muchas sogas colgando de los árboles?-… preguntaba curioso el artista marcial.

-Porque eso nos ayudara con la práctica-… afirmaba el anciano… -Dividiremos tu entrenamiento en cuatro partes, las cuales consisten en agilidad y velocidad, resistencia, fuerza y por último las técnicas especiales-…

-¡Eso es estupendo!, aunque aún no entiendo el porqué de las sogas-… respondía el oji azul.

-Verás, cuando yo entrenaba lo hacía aquí, este lugar es como mi gimnasio, ¿ves la madera que trajimos?, bueno cada una ira amarrada en el extremo libre de la soga, además de que también hay grandes rocas y haremos lo mismo con ellas-… decía de manera pasiva el maestro.

-¿Pero sabe cuánto nos tardaremos en amarrar cada una de estas cosas en las sogas?, ¡si son demasiadas!-… exclamaba Ranma.

-Déjamelo a mi muchacho-… respondía el anciano para que a una velocidad extraordinaria pusiera las maderas y las rocas atadas en cada soga, no tardo ni siquiera un minuto y ya estaban en su lugar, el artista marcial solo se quedo anonadado con lo que sus ojos presenciaron, era la primera persona a quien veía que poseía dicha habilidad, ni siquiera Cologne y Happosai podían haberlo igualado, con lo cual le confirmaba que dicho hombre de verdad era la persona indicada para entrenarle.

-Ves muchacho, ya está todo listo, ahora es momento de que te conviertas en chica-… pedía el maestro Eisuke.

-Si sensei-… respondía el oji azul saliendo de su asombro, para sacar de su maleta una botella con agua fría y rociársela en su cabeza, dejando salir a la pelirroja… – ¡Estoy listo!-…

-Bien, ahora empezaremos con la primera fase, agilidad y velocidad-… -Simplemente tienes que esquivar cada uno de los maderos y rocas, sin dejar que alguno te toque, es más no debes permitir que ninguno siquiera te rose-… comunicaba de manera seria el sensei.

-Eso será muy fácil-… exclamaba de manera confiada la chica.

-Pero, para hacerlo más interesante necesito colocarte esto-… informaba el señor oji café para amarrar por la espalda ambas manos de la chica en forma cruzada.

-Bueno empecemos, colócate en posición-… momentos después Eisuke moviendo sus manos empezó a darles movilidad a cada una de las sogas que colgaban ya con los obstáculos, dirigiéndolas en contra de la chica a una velocidad considerable, parecía que el señor podía jugar con el aire para darle movilidad a las cuerdas sin necesidad de tocarles.

Ranma en ese momento vio que una infinidad de maderas y rocas se dirigían hacia su ser, y empezó a esquivar las primeras, pero venían más y más y ya le estaba costando poder escapar de aquellos objetos dejando que muchos de ellos le golpearan en varias partes del cuerpo, para posteriormente caer al suelo.

-¡Vamos muchacho, levántate!-…

"Tengo que hacerlo"… pensaba la chica de la trenza para reincorporase y nuevamente empezar a tratar de esquivar aquello, pero el resultado era el mismo y es que eran tantas maderas y piedras que se le hacía imposible evitar a todas ellas, paso más de tres horas y Ranma no podía cumplir con el objetivo, y finalmente cayó exhausto al suelo, y muy adolorido por la infinidad del golpes que había recibido.

-Te dije que no sería nada fácil mi entrenamiento Ranma, sin embargo tienes que poder hacerlo para incrementar tus habilidades en tu cuerpo de mujer-… inquiría Eisuke dejando de manipular los objetos con sus manos.

-Perdón por confiarme, es la primera vez que hago este tipo de ejercicios, creo que incluso en mi cuerpo de hombre me costaría demasiado, discúlpeme maestro-… decía de manera agitada la pelirroja, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No te disculpes muchacho, se lo difícil que es esto… pero bajaré un poco la intensidad, y después nuevamente volveremos a recuperar el ritmo, ¿está bien?-…

-Si sensei, sigamos-… respondía la oji azul tomando su segundo aire, pasaron alrededor de otras tres horas, al principio le había costado bastante pero Ranma poco a poco fue mejorando, y ya ningún objeto de esos le pegaba ni le rozaba.

-¡Bien hecho!, ahora aumentare la velocidad-… afirmaba Eisuke para manipular las sogas, haciendo que los obstáculos atacaran al doble de velocidad del que lo habían hecho anteriormente, la chica de la trenza pudo esquivar perfectamente todo.

-Lo has logrado Ranma, te felicito, ya vamos a la mitad de esta dura prueba-… sonreía el anciano para dejar tomar un respiro a la oji azul, ya que se encontraba cansada.

-Es hora de comer-… mencionaba la dulce anciana, acercándose a Ranma y a su marido, con una gran canasta llena de deliciosos bocadillos.

-Ya era hora cariño, pensé que nos dejarías sin comer-… bufaba el sensei, desatando las manos de la chica.

-Cómo crees amor, solo se me hizo un poco tarde, y dime Ranma, cómo te está yendo con tu entrenamiento-… cuestionaba la señora, sirviendo la comida.

-Bien señora, me ha costado bastante tomar el ritmo, pero creo que estamos avanzando-… respondía la oji azul devorando su ración, ya que tenía un hambre terrible que le llevó a pedir un poco de más comida que por supuesto Yukiko le dio con mucho gusto.

-Ahora solo falta completar la otra mitad de esta primera fase, lo tienes que lograr ya que tenemos el tiempo encima, a partir de mañana solo tendremos ocho días-… alertaba el anciano.

-Si lo sé, le aseguro que hoy mismo lograré esquivar todo-… mencionaba entusiasmada la oji azul.

-Se nota que quieres demasiado a tu prometida, no cualquiera haría eso-… inquiría la señora oji verde, Ranma al oír eso solo se sonrojo.

-Me creerán que al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien, siempre peleábamos y nos insultábamos-… empezaba a relatar la pelirroja.

-¿No se llevaban bien?, pero si son prometidos-… hablaba Eisuke.

-Bueno es que el compromiso fue hecho por nuestros padres, cuando yo llegué de mi entrenamiento de China, nos fuimos a vivir a casa de su familia, y parecía que nos odiábamos mutuamente, pero las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco-… empezaba a relatar el artista marcial, de cómo las cosas entre ellos mejoraron después de esa batalla en Jusenkyo.

-Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso-… sonreía Yukiko.

-Tienes razón, bueno muchacho es hora de continuar-… incitaba el anciano, agradeciendo la comida junto con la oji azul a la dulce dama que se retiró del lugar para que después retomaran su práctica.

* * *

Rumbo a China, Cologne, Shampoo y Mousse iban pedaleando en el único transporte que pudieron conseguir para llegar allá, el cual consistía en una especie de bicicleta que al pedalear movía un par de alas que les permitía viajar por los cielos.

-Vamos Mousse no seas flojo, a este pasó nunca vamos a llegar-… reclamaba la anciana que por lo chica que era no podía pedalear y eso le daba el lujo de viajar sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

-Al menos pueden ayudarme-… exclamaba un poco molesto el chico pato, ya que Shampoo no se esforzaba mucho, y eso le daba más trabajo al joven de las gafas.

-Mousse tu poder hacerlo, Shampoo confiar en ti-… la chinita de forma coqueta animaba al chico a seguir pedaleando.

-Mi linda Shampoo, claro que lo haré, no te defraudaré-… respondía animado el chino para empezar a pedalear más rápido, perdiéndose los tres en el horizonte.

* * *

El día empezaba a terminarse y nuestro artista marcial, ya casi lograba su objetivo, de ese millar de objetos ya muy pocos le golpeaban, así es de que puso todo de su parte e inmediatamente llegó el momento en que esquivaba muy bien cada madero y piedra que intentaba golpearle, había adquirido muchísima velocidad y agilidad en tan solo un día, se sentía muy satisfecho.

-Muy bien muchacho, me has sorprendido, creí que tardaríamos mucho más en poder hacer que lo lograras, te felicito, aunque los demás días volveremos a hacer lo mismo… debes seguir conservando la práctica de esta prueba aunque ya hayas logrado el objetivo-… comunicaba el maestro, dejando de manipular los artefactos, ya que el también estaba exhausto.

-¡Si sensei!-… decía la chica muy cansada, pero con muchos ánimos.

-Es hora de ir a casa, ya casi anochece, me imagino que nuevamente te volvió a dar un tremendo apetito, y no te culpo-… bufaba Eisuke.

-Jeje tiene razón… vámonos-… maestro y alumno se retiraron del lugar muy complacidos con los resultados obtenidos ese día.

Pasó la hora de la cena, ambos ancianos se retiraron a descansar y Ranma después de darse una ducha volvió a su cuerpo normal, aunque se encontraba agotado no tenía mucho sueño y optó por dar un paseo acompañado por la hermosa luna llena que daba luz al paisaje montañoso, pasaron varios minutos y nuestro artista marcial se encontraba cerca del río, sentado en una gran piedra se limitó a contemplar la linda vista que ahí había, relajándose un poco con el ruido que producía la corriente.

"Akane"…. Empezaba a pensar el nombre de su prometida con mucha nostalgia.

"Ya di el primer pasó mi marimacho, cada vez falta menos para librarte de ese espíritu, y si nos va bien te traeré a este lugar… sé lo que te encanta este tipo de paisajes, me pregunto dónde te encontraras"… reflexionaba el chico mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que la luna lo acobijaba con su belleza.

* * *

La Akane malvada yacía en alguna parte de otra montaña, al igual que el joven Saotome también practicaba por su cuenta.

"Creo que también tengo que dormir, en fin"-… pensaba la chica sentándose cerca de un árbol y recargando su espalda para quedar profundamente dormida, mientras que muy internamente el subconsciente de la Akane buena solo se limitaba a pensar… "Ranma"….

Continuará…

**Hola cómo están, bueno aquí ya les traigo el cuarto capítulo, no sé pero siento que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido verdad… como verán Ranma ha empezado a fortalecer su lado femenino con la ayuda de un gran maestro, y Akane aunque esté poseída, muy profundamente en ella tal vez aún se encuentre el alma buena de la peli azul... agradezco a todos sus lecturas, y a los que me dejan un comentario también quiero agradecerles mucho por su apoyo de verdad… bueno por ahora ha sido todo, un abrazo.**


	5. ¡Resistencia, Ranma!

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol empezaba a mostrar su presencia con sus luminosos rayos, nuestro artista marcial se había quedado dormido, debido a que la noche anterior regreso después de media noche a la cabaña de los ancianos.

"¡Ya es muy tarde, el señor Eiusuke se molestará!"… pensaba el artista marcial levantándose rápidamente de la cama para vestirse.

-Buenos días Ranma, ¿dormiste bien?-… preguntaba dulcemente la anciana oji verde, al ver al chico acercarse a la pequeña cocina.

-Sí creo que dormí más de lo debido, ¿y el sensei?-…

-Hace como media hora que se fue a su lugar de entrenamiento, me pidió que lo alcanzaras cuando terminarás de desayunar-… comunicaba la gentil dama.

-Gracias por decírmelo, nos vemos luego-… se despedía el artista marcial corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Jeje ¿no me entendiste muchacho?, primero tienes que desayunar-… incitaba Yukiko con un toque maternal al chico de la trenza.

-Pero es que ya es muy tarde-…

-Lo sé, pero si no desayunas, seguramente te vas a desmayar en el entrenamiento por no llevar nada en el estomago, así es de que come-… pasaba la anciana un apetitoso desayuno al joven Saotome.

-Está bien-… respondía Ranma devorando la comida… -Bueno ahora si ya me voy, gracias señora Yukiko-… comentaba el oji azul saliendo disparado a alcanzar a su maestro.

-¡Hasta luego Ranma!-… gritaba la dulce señora, por alguna razón el chico de la trenza le caía muy bien, y de alguna manera lo empezaba a querer como al nieto que nunca tuvo.

* * *

En el colegio todo se había vuelto tan tranquilo desde que los jóvenes prometidos habían dejado de asistir, tan solo habían pasado un par de de días y su ausencia ya se notada, ya no había peleas, incluso Happosai no había vuelto a molestar porque se fue de vacaciones a otra ciudad.

-Nabiki, ya no he visto a tu hermana y a tu cuñado-… inquiría una de las amigas de la castaña.

-Bueno es que hubo un problema y por ahora no vendrán-… contestaba la mediana de las Tendo ocultando el motivo de la ausencia de aquel par.

-Ó no será que ya se casaron y se fueron de luna de miel, y solamente estás guardando el secreto-… bufaba otra amiga de la chica, que por alguna razón era muy similar a Nabiki en cuanto a molestar a la gente.

-Ojalá hubiera sido eso-… musitaba muy quedamente la castaña. –Mejor cambiemos de tema jeje-… prefería Nabiki hablar de otras cosas, que platicarles la verdad.

Del otro lado del patio del colegio Ukyo se encontraba con las amigas de Akane.

-Oye Ukyo ¿no sabes nada de Akane y Ranma?, ayer fuimos a su casa y no nos dijeron nada sobre ellos-… cuestionaba Sayuri.

-Bueno es que yo tampoco sé que ha pasado con ellos-… mentía la chica de la espátula.

-De Ranma no me sorprende mucho, pero de Akane si, ella nunca falta a la escuela a menos de que se enferme-… mencionaba preocupada Yuka, por su amiga.

-Les repito que no sé nada, seguramente volverán después-… respondía la amiga de Ranma, en ese momento el chico de la bandana salía del suelo, como siempre no sabía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-Ryoga, ¡qué gusto verte!, ven acompáñame… nos vemos chicas-… mencionaba la joven agarrando el brazo de Ryoga y llevarlo al almacén de la escuela para poder conversar en privado con él.

-Ukyo ¿qué haces en Fukushima?-… preguntaba el chico de los colmillos, a lo que Ukyo solo se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Ryoga estamos en Nerima, exactamente en el colegio Furinkan… oye no se suponía que tenías que estar ayudando a entrenar a Ranma-…

-Sí pero cuando partíamos el muy tonto se desapareció-… exclamaba molesto el chico.

"Seguramente el que se desapareció fue otro"… pensaba Ukyo… -Lo bueno que Ran chan puede entrenar por sí solo, oye que te parece ya que andas por aquí si me ayudas en mi negocio-… sugería la chica de la espátula.

-No puedo Ukyo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-… respondía el joven Hibiki.

-Supongo que querrás presenciar la pelea de Akane y Ranma ¿verdad?-… ante dicha pregunta el chico solo asintió.

-Entonces si te vas seguramente no llegarás a tiempo para verla, mejor quédate hasta por lo menos ese día-… invitaba la castaña, ya que necesitaba ayuda con su negocio, y porque sabía que Ryoga en ocasiones se perdía hasta por meses.

-Creo que tienes razón, bueno me quedaré-… respondía resignado el joven, para partir con Ukyo hacia su negocio.

* * *

La peli azul se encontraba ejercitando su cuerpo, del cual emanaba una gran aura de batalla oscura, la malvada Natsuko cada instante que pasaba, se adaptaba más a las fuerzas de la menor de las Tendo.

"No cabe duda que esta chica tiene un poder extraordinario, sin duda alguna ganaré esa batalla, aunque aún no se a quien se refería Cologne, pero no importa el resultado será el mismo"… pensaba de manera confiada la chica. En ese momento se acercaban dos hombres que físicamente parecían muy fuertes.

-Oye ¿tú fuiste quién amenazó a nuestro padre?-… aquellos dos eran los hijos del dueño del local en donde la joven comía sin pagar nada.

-Te estamos hablando ¿acaso estás sorda?-… la joven solo se encontraba parada sobre una roca sin hacer movimiento alguno.

-Ahora verás que no te conviene meterte con nosotros, ¡aunque seas mujer no tendremos piedad!-… sentenciaba uno de ellos para atacar a la chica. La joven por su parte solo esbozó media sonrisa esperando el ataque, el cual consistió en un golpe muy fuerte a su estomago, pero parecía que no le hizo daño alguno.

-Golpeas como un niño, te enseñaré un buen golpe-… contestaba la malvada joven, devolviendo el golpe, dejando sin a aliento a aquel hombre, su hermano al ver eso también se atrevió a atacar a la chica dándole varios ataques pero fueron en vano.

-Son tas absurdos sus ataques, ¡largo de aquí!-… gritaba la chica mandando a los dos hombres a volar con una pequeña bola de energía.

"¡Maldita sea, me hubiera encantado asesinarlos!, pero no puedo, no por ahora"… meditaba la chica, para volver a seguir con su entrenamiento.

* * *

La chica de la trenza ya había comenzado con su entrenamiento, el sensei no le regañó por su tardanza, solamente le aconsejó no dormir tan tarde. Ya era más de medio día y Ranma ya se encontraba terminando su practica la cual consistió nuevamente en esquivar ese millar de objetos, y ahora lo hacía muy fácilmente, no había duda que aprendía las cosas muy rápidamente.

-Bueno muchacho, creo que esta parte del entrenamiento ya la superamos, aunque seguirás practicándola los días que nos queden-… informaba el maestro.

-Si sensei, y ahora qué es lo que sigue-… decía entusiasmada la hermosa pelirroja.

-Ahora viene la segunda parte del entrenamiento… la resistencia-… el anciano se quedó callado por varios minutos, pensando esa parte de la práctica.

-¿Pasa algo, señor?-… cuestionaba la joven Saotome al ver al maestro quedarse en silencio.

-Me preocupa un poco tu resistencia física, ya que no estoy seguro si tu cuerpo de chica lo soporte-… mencionaba Eisuke.

-Tiene razón, no lo había pensado, en mi cuerpo de mujer será más difícil ejercer la resistencia, pero le prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para sacar adelante esta prueba, no me importa que se me quiebren todos los huesos-... respondía muy seriamente Ranma.

-Eso no nos conviene por ahora Ranma jeje, pero yo confío en que lo lograrás-… -Ahora ven sígueme-… mencionaba el sensei llevando a la chica a un cerro que en el suelo tenía incrustadas enormes piedras.

-Bien Ranma, lo que harás es aguantar los duros golpes que te darán estás duras piedras que vez en el piso… no tienes que esquivarlas, solo tienes que quedarte parado a esperar el impacto-…

-Si sensei-… decía un poco temerosa la chica, ya que probablemente si acabaría con los huesos rotos en esa prueba.

-Te daré un consejo para esta parte del entrenamiento… recuerda que el dolor es algo mental, solamente tienes que pensar que no te dolerán los golpes, ya que si no lo haces no resistirás los impactos, ¡todo está en la mente, recuérdalo!-… enseñaba el maestro.

-Está bien, ¡todo está en la mente!-… gritaba entusiasmada la chica de la trenza.

-Bien comencemos, ¡prepárate!-… comunicaba Eisuke para que con el movimiento de sus manos, empezara a desenterrar las enormes piedras sin tocarles, y posteriormente mandarlas directo a la oji azul.

"No dolerá, no dolerá"… meditaba al chica, viendo como las enormes rocas se acercaban a ella para después golpearla de una manera brutal por diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Todo está en la mente, esto no duele!-… gritaba el anciano a la chica al observar muecas de dolor por parte de ella.

"No duele, no duele… rayos ya no resisto"… pensaba la chica para posteriormente caer inconsciente al suelo por los duros impactos que había recibido.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas, y Ranma despertaba muy aturdida por los golpes que había recibido, se encontraba en la habitación donde dormía.

-Ranma que bueno que ya despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados-… mencionaba Yukiko, dando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Qué pasó?-... preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Te desmayaste, y tuve que traerte a la casa para que descansaras-… respondía el maestro.

-Lo siento mucho sensei-… decía con tristeza la oji azul agachando la cabeza, ya que sentía que le estaba fallando a Akane.

-Pero no te desanimes, este fue como un pequeño tropiezo-… animaba dulcemente la anciana, al ver la mirada de Ranma.

-Mi esposa tiene razón, no puedes darte por vencido… creo que por este día ha sido suficiente-…

-Maestro, si no le importa me gustaría retomar la práctica hoy mismo-… suplicaba la artista marcial, ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo.

-Pero Ranma, te puedes desmayar otra vez si en este momento lo intentas-… mencionaba preocupada la dama.

-Yo espero que no… por favor señor Eisuke, déjeme intentarlo de nuevo-… pedía la oji azul.

-Vaya muchacho, eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene esa actitud… está bien vamos a hacerlo de nuevo-… respondía el maestro, admirado por el carácter de su discípulo.

-Se lo agradezco-… respondía la pelirroja con una sonrisa parándose de la cama, sintiendo los estragos de los golpes que recibió, pero no dejaría que eso le detuviera.

-Bueno por lo menos antes de que se vayan, coman algo-… incitaba Yukiko para después servirle la comida a su marido y a Ranma.

* * *

En la residencia Tendo, todos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, cada miembro de la familia se mostraba preocupado por la situación, todos confiaban en Ranma, pero si acaso no ganara, la pequeña Akane estaría perdida para siempre.

-Papá ¿te sirvo otra ración?, ahora que Akane y Ranma no están, sobra comida-… mencionaba la mayor de las Tendo a su padre.

-No hija, gracias-… suspiraba Soun observando el lugar de su hija vacío, mientras que Nodoka miraba nostálgicamente el lugar de su hijo.

-Vamos no se desanimen, muy pronto la hora de la comida será un escenario de guerra, y desearan tener estos momentos de paz que se respiran por ahora-… bufaba Nabiki para destensar el ambiente.

-Nabiki tiene razón… Tendo ya verá que mi hijo le sacará ese espíritu a Akane-… animaba el señor Saotome devorando su comida.

-Eso espero Saotome-… respondía Soun.

-Bueno ya que Tendo no quiso más comida, yo si la quiero-… afirmaba Genma haciendo a todos caer por su voraz apetito.

* * *

Ranma ya se encontraba preparado y con las energías repuestas para volver a intentar la prueba de la resistencia.

-Acuérdate muchacho, todo está en la mente, piensa que las rocas son como bolas de papel… bueno comencemos-… informaba Eisuke, para nuevamente manipular las rocas enviándolas contra la chica.

"Sé que puedo hacerlo, esto no dolerá"… pensaba muy concentrada la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento las enormes rocas chocaban contra su cuerpo, incluso estás se partían al chocar contra ella haciéndose pedacitos.

-¡Eso es Ranma, sigue así!-… decía el sensei, observando que la chica estaba aguantando todos los impactos.

"No duele, no duele"-… seguía concentrada la chica con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos y ver como todas esas rocas se impactaban contra ella.

-Bien, ahora, resiste lo que viene-… en ese momento Eisuke con el movimiento de una mano desenterraba un enorme tronco de árbol, el cual atacaba a Ranma como si fuera una piñata, le había dado tantos impactos que incluso el grueso tronco se partió en pedazos al igual que todas las rocas, pasaron varias horas y la chica de ojos azules, solo se encontraba muy concentrada resistiendo cada uno de los duros golpes, su cuerpo de chica ahora parecía estar hecho de acero.

-Ahora sí, lo lograste… eres espectacular muchacho, no sé como en un solo día lograste fijar tu mente para que tu cuerpo resistiera, te felicito-…. Hablaba sinceramente el maestro, dejando de atacar a Ranma.

-Gracias Sensei, ni yo mismo se como lo hago… pero el simple hecho de pensar de que esto lo hago por mi prometida me hace sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo-… contestaba la pelirroja, eso sí un poco adolorida por tanto golpes que sufrió su cuerpo, pero que había aguantado perfectamente.

-Ya lo creo… mañana volveremos a practicar tu resistencia junto con tu agilidad y velocidad, debemos mantener ambas pruebas para que no pierdas las habilidades que has adquirido, bueno ya terminamos por ahora, vámonos-…

-Si maestro-… en ese momento ambos abandonaron el campo de entrenamiento, Ranma se había dado una ducha y nuevamente salió a caminar un rato acompañado por la bella luna, sentándose en una piedra cerca del río.

-"Akane, cada vez falta menos… te extraño tanto"… pensaba el oji azul, para después nuevamente regresar a la cabaña, ya que no quería dormirse tan tarde como la noche anterior, una parte de él se sentía feliz porque su entrenamiento estaba dando resultados, pero por otra se sentía un poco triste ya que llegaría el momento en que se enfrentaría frente a frente contra la mujer que amaba, aunque sabía que no era ella, físicamente si lo era, pero lo tendría que hacer si quería recuperarla.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos hasta aquí el capítulo 5, como verán Ranma ha superado la segunda fase del entrenamiento, lo cual quiere decir que va por buen camino… la peli azul sigue haciendo de las suyas, gracias a Natsuko, ¿podrá Ranma detenerla?... como dato informativo una piñata aquí en México es un objeto hecho de barro o de cartón para posteriormente ser roto por golpes de un palo, vara o garrote… ¡Agradezco a todos sus lecturas y comentarios!, me encuentro haciendo un one-shot que seguramente subiré este fin de semana… bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos. **


	6. El subconsciente de Akane

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-¿Listo Ranma?-… preguntaba el sensei.

-¡Listo!-… en ese momento un buen número de rocas gigantes se estrellaban en el cuerpo de la pelirroja, cada golpe era brutal, pero ella solo cerraba sus ojos manteniendo la concentración.

-Bueno muchacho no cabe duda que ya dominas bien la agilidad, la velocidad y la resistencia-… elogiaba Eisuke.

-Gracias maestro, ahora qué es lo que sigue-… decía muy animada la oji azul.

-Ahora practicaremos tu fuerza… para eso tendremos que ir cerca del río-… informaba el anciano dirigiéndose junto con la joven cerca de aquel lugar.

-Ranma, practicaras tu fuerza contra la potencia del agua, se que si te pongo a quebrar rocas o árboles seguramente los destruirás muy fácilmente-…

-De acuerdo, ¿pero cómo podre entrenar mi fuerza con el agua -… mencionaba muy confundida la chica.

-Muchacho, como te habrás podido dar cuenta puedo controlar las cosas sin tocarles, y el agua también la puedo dominar… lo que hare será manipular grandes cantidades de ella para formar varias esferas-… empezaba a relatar el maestro.

-Eso es maravilloso, pero aún sigo sin comprender-… se rascaba la cabeza la joven Saotome, el maestro solo se le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que su aprendiz no captaba lo que le quería decir.

-Pues simplemente trataras de destruirlas, pero no te confíes, el agua de este río es muy resistente-… alertaba Eisuke para que en ese momento hiciera ademanes con ambas manos, y sacara enormes cantidades del vital líquido, convirtiéndolas en enormes esferas colocadas en el suelo.

-¿Entonces las tengo que destruir?... bueno lo intentaré-… exclamaba la chica para dirigirse a una de las esferas, dar un enorme salto e intentar romperla como si lo hiciera con un tabique, pero cuando le dio el golpe a la esfera sintió un dolor enorme en la mano, haciendo que se le pusiera muy roja y un poco hinchada.

-¡Duele, duele, duele!-… agitaba la mano la oji azul, dando saltos y posteriormente dar una fuerte patada que dio el mismo resultado, no conseguir que la esfera se destruyera.

-Te dije que esa agua es muy resistente Ranma, pero tomate tu tiempo, solamente concentra tus energías-… mencionaba el anciano sentándose en una roca, observando a detalle como su alumno, trataba de destruir las esferas acuáticas.

* * *

Natsuko en el cuerpo de Akane después de ir por su desayuno gratis, se encontraba practicando sin parar, estaba tan enfocada en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta que los pensamientos de Akane empezaban a salir.

"Qué es lo qué pasa, porque siento que estoy entrenando, sino puedo manipular mi cuerpo… ¡un momento si yo no lo puedo manipular quien lo hace!" el subconciente de Akane salía a flote.

Poco después Akane observaba que se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco, como una especie de habitación donde no había nada de nada, y de alguna manera se veía a sí misma entrenando fuertemente, se sentía tan confundida, en ese momento recordó que un espíritu se había introducido en ella.

-Ahora entiendo, esa presencia está dominando mi cuerpo, es por eso que siento todo lo que hace sin hacerlo yo-… musitaba la menor de las Tendo, en ese instante Natsuko pudo sentir que muy profundamente Akane estaba reaccionando y tuvo que parar su entrenamiento para quedar parada encima de una roca.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin despertaste, hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieras hecho-… era Natsuko que se había introducido en la mente de la peli azul, logrando verse frente a frente con ella en su subconsciente.

-Así que tu eres quien me está dominando, ¡sal inmediatamente de mi!-… decía molesta la chica de orbes chocolate a aquella mujer que pudo divisar perfectamente, era alguien hermosa, de cabellos negros, pero con una mirada gris que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Estás loca si crees que dejaré tu cuerpo, aunque te debo felicitar tienes unas fuerzas extraordinarias, y deberías sentirte orgullosa ya que en unos días serán completamente mías-… reía Natsuko.

-¿Qué dices?... no te lo permitiré-… en ese momento la chica se lanzaba contra Natsuko pero algo le detenía, impidiéndole atacarle a ella.

-No seas estúpida, ahora que estoy dentro de ti, incluso puedo dominar tu subconsciente, no puedes hacerme daño-… mencionaba la mujer de ojos grises con media sonrisa.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!, seguramente Ranma vendrá a rescatarme-… inquiría Akane muy segura.

-¿Ese imbécil? Hahaha… aunque venga a retarme le acabaré dando la paliza de su vida-…

-¡Eres una malnacida!... ¡¿Porqué a mi?!-… respondía la peli azul furiosa.

-¿Acaso estás sorda?, ya te dije que tus fuerzas son extraordinarias, pero claro cómo eres una chica ingenua no las supiste dominar-… bufaba Natsuko, Akane solo se sentía más confundida, siempre supo que era fuerte, pero no se imaginaba que tanto.

-De cualquier forma Ranma te derrotará-… mencionaba segura la menor de las Tendo.

-Akane, ¿sabes a quién realmente se enfrentará tu prometido si es que me reta?-…

-¿Cómo sabes que Ranma es mi prometido?-… cuestionaba la chica con unas ganas de lanzarse sobre ella, pero no podía hacerlo.

-Niña tonta, ahora que estoy en tu mente reconozco perfectamente a todas las personas que conoces-… sonreía la mujer de ojos grises, Akane se quedó callada todo eso se le hacía tan confuso y tan terrible.

-Pero no me has contestado, ¿sabes con quien se enfrentará Ranma si viene a buscarte?-… volvía a cuestionar Natsuko.

-¡Contra a ti!-… exclamaba la pequeña Tendo.

-Me sorprende tu nivel de ingenuidad… ¡Ranma se enfrentaría a ti!-… sentenciaba la mujer malvada.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-… decía la peli azul con cierto quiebre en su voz.

-Piénsalo bien chica estúpida, estoy en tu cuerpo y es como si yo fuera tu, así es de que si peleo contra Ranma, de cierta forma tu pelearas contra él-… finalizaba la peli negro.

-¿Qué, entonces luchare contra Ranma?... eso no puede ser-… mencionaba la joven Tendo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, para asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

-Bueno si es que el viene a retarme si, pero sea quien sea el que se atreva a meterse conmigo, tu le darás su merecido-… -Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí contigo, tengo que ejercitarme… y recuérdalo Akane, tu eres yo y yo soy tú-… reía la mala mujer para volver a recuperar la conciencia en el mundo real y seguir ejercitándose.

-Ranma-… musitaba la peli azul encerrada en su subconsciente y sintiendo a detalle los movimientos que Natsuko realizaba.

-No quiero enfrentarme a ti Ranma, pero no podré evitarlo, perdóname-… en ese momento los ojos chocolate de Akane empezaron a brotar lágrimas, y sintiéndose acorralada en su subconsciente.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y Ranma a duras penas había conseguido romper una esfera de agua, por más que lanzara golpes, patadas, incluso cabezazos, era muy difícil lograr que las esferas se destruyeran.

-Hola, cómo les va en su entrenamiento-… mencionaba Yukiko trayendo la comida a los artistas marciales.

-Hola cariño, pues Ranma le está costando un poco esta prueba-… informaba el sensei sentándose junto a su esposa y empezar a comer.

-Ranma es muy fuerte y lo va a lograr, anda muchacho ven a comer-… invitaba la dama.

-Gracias señora, me muero de hambre… y al menos ya pude romper una esfera-… mencionaba la peli roja empezando a devorar la comida.

-Al menos ya diste un paso-… animaba la anciana.

-Eso creo… oiga sensei, ¿cómo aprendió a dominar los objetos sin tocarles?, he conocido a grandes combatientes pero ninguno como usted-…

-Me alagas Ranma, pero me creerás que esa técnica es más bien como un don-… respondía el maestro.

-¿Un don?, quiere decir que no entrenó para dominarla-…

-Pues no mucho, recuerdo que desde pequeño podía manipular los objetos con mis manos, pero obviamente supe desarrollarla-…

-Entiendo y lo ha hecho muy bien-… elogiaba la oji azul.

-Lo sé muchacho, bueno, es momento de seguir, gracias por la comida cielo-… agradecía Eiusuke.

-Claro sensei-… respondía la chica devorando una manzana, y agradeciendo la comida a la gentil dama.

-Suerte Ranma, tienes un gran maestro que hará que logres todos tus objetivos-… se despedía la anciana para dejar solos a aquellos dos.

-Ranma me preocupa que tardaras más de medio día en romper una esfera, y aún te faltan más de diez-… hablaba seriamente el sensei.

-Lo entiendo maestro, pero por más que lo intento, me cuesta tanto trabajo-… inquiría la chica.

-Acuérdate del consejo que te di, todo está en la mente… si ordenas a tu cuerpo destruir esas cosas, rápidamente lo harás, solo concéntrate demasiado-…

-Está bien sensei-… en ese momento la oji azul concentraba todas su fuerzas, incluso su aura de batalla empezó a salir a flote.

-¡Toma esto!-… gritaba la pelirroja para con su puño cerrado romper de un solo golpe la esfera de agua, y terminar empapada.

-¡Eso es todo muchacho!-… decía felizmente Eisuke, observando a la chica completamente empapada.

-Gracias sensei-… "Menos mal que estoy entrenando como chica"-… pensaba la joven con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-Bien ahora sigue con las demás-… Ranma enseguida se colocaba enfrente de cada esfera y se concentraba al máximo, destruyéndolas a todas, momentos después Eisuke volvió a formar muchas de ellas más para que la oji azul siguiera practicando su fuerza hasta el anochecer.

* * *

En china al fin la abuela junto con Shampoo y Mousse habían llegado a su aldea, e inmediatamente se dirigieron con la líder de dicho lugar.

-Necesitamos la botella que hicieron nuestros ancestros, y así lograr encerrar a la malvada Natsuko-… terminaba de contar Cologne a la anciana líder de las amazonas.

-Es terrible que ese espíritu vuelva a causar problemas, Cologne aquí tienes la botella, y por favor consigan encerrarle ya que si no lo hacen todos estaremos en grave peligro-… decía de manera preocupada la líder, entregándole una botella de múltiples colores.

-Esperemos que así sea, un guerrero, o en este caso, una guerrera muy fuerte se enfrentará a Natsuko, y ojalá que le saque el espíritu a aquella jovencita, y así poder encerrarle para siempre-… respondía Cologne retirándose de la presencia de su líder.

-¿Abuela ya conseguiste la botella?-… preguntaba la chinita al ver salir a Cologne de aquella vivienda.

-Si Shampoo aquí la tengo, ahora descansemos, ya que mañana temprano regresaremos a Japón, oíste Mousse-…

-Lo que usted diga-… "Vieja bruja"… pensaba el chico pato ya que seguramente otra vez le dejarían toda la carga a él en el viaje de regreso.

* * *

La oscuridad en las montañas había aparecido nuevamente, oscuridad opacada por la luz de la luna, Natsuko en el cuerpo de Akane se encontraba durmiendo recargada sobre un árbol.

-Ranma, sé que tu vendrás a buscarme, pero no quiero que te pase nada-… musitaba para sí misma la peli azul en su subconsciente, en aquella habitación completamente blanca.

"Esa malvada mujer usa mis fuerzas y yo no siquiera puedo evitarlo… Ranma, mi tierno baka, te extraño tanto"… recordaba la pequeña Tendo la última cita que tuvo con el oji azul, en aquel parque donde presenció la más bella puesta de sol.

* * *

-Akane-… despertaba rápidamente el chico de la trenza de su profundo sueño, como si hubiera escuchado la voz de su prometida.

"Que extraño, creí escuchar a Akane, seguramente son alucinaciones mías"-… pensaba el artista marcial, para inmediatamente seguir durmiendo, y por lo menos ver en sus sueños a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Continuará…

**Hola amigos, hasta aquí el capitulo seis, espero que les agrade, perdón por no dar la actualización dominical pero me salió un improvisto y ya no pude hacerlo, pero aquí está. Ranma cada vez se hace más fuerte, todo lo que hace por su prometida ¿verdad?... Y Akane ya se manifestó internamente, y al parecer no le agradó nada la noticia de luchar contra Ranma, pero es algo que tiene que ocurrir para que quede liberada de Natsuko… muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas, y a mis amigos que comentan también se los agradezco, y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	7. El entrenamiento ha terminado, suerte

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Los días han pasado rápidamente y solo faltaba un día para el encuentro de Natsuko (Akane), y Ranma. El joven Saotome en su cuerpo de chica había adquirido las habilidades necesarias para hacerle frente a la poderosa enemiga, gracias al arduo entrenamiento que recibió por parte de Eisuke.

-Bien Ranma ¿estás listo?-… se colocaba el maestro en posición de combate.

-Lo estoy maestro-… informaba la pelirroja para de igual manera colocarse en posición de pelea.

-Bueno ¡Empecemos!-… el sensei de Ranma se dirigía a atacarle a una velocidad extraordinaria, para que también la oji azul se lanzara contra él.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Uufff!, al fin terminamos muchacho-… hablaba el maestro muy cansadamente.

-Así parece sensei-… respondía la joven respirando con dificultad.

-Pues hasta aquí concluimos con tu entrenamiento Ranma, ya te enseñé todo lo que pude, sé que te servirá para rescatar a tu prometida-… mencionó Eisuke con más calma.

-Pero maestro, todavía nos queda un día para poder entrenar-… informaba preocupada la joven Saotome.

-Si lo sé… pero mañana quiero que tengamos un encuentro de practica-… decía muy seguro el anciano.

-¿Un encuentro?, ¿está seguro sensei?-… decía muy dudosamente la chica rascándose la cabeza.

-Muy seguro, aunque me veas así de viejo aún se combatir muchacho jeje, además esa pelea te ayudará a sacar a flote todo lo que aprendiste-… sonreía el maestro.

-No lo decía por eso maestro… está bien mañana nos enfrentaremos-… respondía muy entusiasmada la oji azul.

-No se diga mas, bueno vamos a la cabaña a cenar, ya se nos hizo demasiado tarde, y seguramente Yukiko estará muy preocupada-… -Por cierto ahora entiendo porqué te gustaba regresar todas la noches por aquí-… sonreía el maestro caminando a la orilla del río.

-La luna en este lugar se ve espectacular, sabe allá en Nerima disfruto mucho de la presencia de ella junto con la de las estrellas, de alguna forma eso me ayuda bastante a relajarme y a pensar muchas cosas, y aquí no fue la excepción-… mencionaba felizmente la pelirroja.

-Que bueno Ranma, eres alguien de buen corazón, hoy en día es difícil encontrar a gente así, y sobre todo si se dedica a las artes marciales-…

-Gracias sensei, sabe aunque toda mi vida me la he pasado entrenando siempre he tenido en cuenta eso, aunque me cuesta un poco de trabajo demostrarlo, pero en fin, creo que Akane me ha enseñado a sacar poco a poco mis sentimientos a flote-… ambos siguieron caminando para después deleitarse con los platillos de Yukiko en una noche muy tranquila.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ambos artistas marciales chocaban sus puños cuando se interceptaron, Eisuke lanzaba múltiples golpes a la chica, Ranma por su parte los estaba esquivando perfectamente, pero al momento de querer golpear a su maestro este le detenía sus ataques con sus manos.

-Vamos muchacho, ¡demuéstrame que te entrené correctamente!-… retaba el anciano para que su alumno atacara con mucho más poder.

-¡Ya verá que si lo hizo!-… gritaba la chica para incrementar la velocidad de sus puños, interceptando fuertemente el estomago del maestro. Eisuke resintió los golpes en su estomago, pero le alegraba que Ranma tuviera una fuerza y agilidad increíbles, posteriormente el sensei se reincorporó rápidamente del dolor para empezar a atacar con mucho más fuerza a la oji azul, brindándole múltiples golpes en varias zonas de su cuerpo.

-¡A ver si resistes esto!-… sentenciaba el señor para tomar de ambas muñecas a la chica y poder darle un fuerte cabezazo que la mandó a estrellar contra una enorme roca que se hizo añicos.

"Sí que es fuerte"… pensaba la chica todavía en suelo para inmediatamente ver que múltiples piedras se acercaban dejándole sepultada.

"No me decepciones Ranma, tu puedes"… meditaba el anciano al ver que la chica no salía de aquella tumba rocosa, en ese momento varios destellos salían por los huecos que existían entre las enormes piedras, para que inmediatamente cada una de ellas se convirtiera en polvo, y dejar salir finalmente a la oji azul con su enorme aura de batalla amarilla.

-Sabía que no me defraudarías muchacho-… mencionaba con media sonrisa el sensei, y en ese momento tener a escasos centímetros de él a su alumno.

-Gracias a que me entrenó el mejor maestro-… la oji azul inmediatamente empezó a brindarle golpes, y patadas a su sensei, logrando que varios de sus ataques dieran en el blanco, dejándole en el suelo.

-¿Está bien sensei?-… preguntaba la chica al ver a Eisuke en el piso, en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

-Nunca te descuides, recuérdalo-… informaba el anciano con media sonrisa y reincorporándose de los golpes.

-Lo haré-… reía moderadamente la pelirroja limpiándose con su muñeca la poca sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior.

-¡Sigamos!-… pasaron varias horas de duros ataques, el campo de batalla había resentido los estragos de aquellos combatientes, por todo el suelo había árboles caídos, rocas pulverizadas, y enormes hoyos en el duro suelo. Tanto maestro como alumno yacían agotados pero sin dejar de pelear el uno con el otro.

-Es hora de que acabemos nuestro encuentro-… sentenciaba Eisuke incrementado al máximo su aura de batalla color azul marina.

-Opino lo mismo-… respondía segura la oji azul, alzando su aura amarilla, para que misteriosamente esa aura de batalla se volviera completamente blanca que incluso deslumbraba por su resplandor.

-¡Ataque del Pegaso de fuego!-… el maestro lanzaba una técnica muy parecida al rugido de león, pero a comparación de ella, ésta era cientos de veces más poderosa que aquella técnica de mineros.

-¡Técnica de…!-…. Ranma liberaba de sus manos una extraordinaria energía, que inmediatamente choco contra la del maestro, generando un gran estruendo en todo el lugar y a su vez generar una fuerte ventisca de aire. Ambos ataques mantenían un extraordinario encuentro de poder, en momentos parecía que el ataque del maestro iba a ganar, pero en otros la técnica de la oji azul lideraba la situación.

¡Esto se acabó!-… exclamaba la chica para inmediatamente aumentar su aura blanca y hacer que la energía que emanaba de sus manos se hiciera el doble de poderosa logrando retroceder fuertemente la energía del maestro, hasta el punto que pareciera que el ataque iba a chocar contra el sensei. Eisuke al notar que Ranma ya había ganado, inmediatamente dejó de generar su Pegaso de fuego y rápidamente dejar que la energía de la oji azul siguiera su camino esquivándola muy difícilmente.

-Muy bien muchacho, estoy feliz que esto haya resultado, no cabe duda que darás una batalla extraordinaria… no me quiero imaginar cuando saques todo tu poder contra Natsuko-… decía el anciano con la respiración agitada.

-Eso espero sensei, muchas gracias por este encuentro, me sirvió demasiado-… la joven dejaba de lanzar su energía e inmediatamente cayó al suelo con los brazos abiertos, recuperando un poco de fuerza, ya que esa técnica requería de muchísimo poder, entre otras cosas.

-No es nada Ranma, ya tenía demasiado tiempo que no peleaba así, ¿estás bien?-… preguntaba el anciano.

-Si sensei, solamente estoy recuperando energía, ve que pierdo mucha al hacer esa técnica especial-… mencionaba la chica levantándose del suelo.

-Lo sé muchacho… aunque recuerda que si te sobrepasas con ese ataque podrías…- mencionaba preocupado y seriamente el sensei para que Ranma le interrumpiera.

-Lo tengo presente maestro, no se preocupe-… contestaba la chica.

* * *

Ryoga junto con Ukyo últimamente habían aprendido a llevarse mejor, incluso ambos ya comenzaban a tener dudas sobre sus amores, ambos se dirigían al negocio de la castaña después de ir por las compras.

-Ryoga y ¿extrañas mucho a Akane?-… cuestionaba la mejor amiga de Ranma

-Así es Ukyo, aunque sé que nunca me corresponderá-… decía un poco cabizbajo el chico de los colmillos.

-Bueno pero la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no?-…

-Sí pero creo que esa esperanza poco a poco se está extinguiendo, sé perfectamente que el corazón de Akane le pertenece al tonto de Ranma… muchas veces cuando estoy convertido en P-chan ella me cuenta todo lo que siente por él-…

-Entiendo Ryoga, sabes yo también me estoy haciendo a la idea de que Ran-chan tampoco me corresponderá como yo quisiera-… informaba la castaña con su mirada nostálgica.

-¿Acaso ya te lo dijo?... tu lo dijiste, la esperanza es lo último que muere-… inquiría con media sonrisa el joven perdidizo.

-Jeje no me lo ha dicho, pero lo conozco desde que éramos niños y se perfectamente que el también siente amor por Akane, incluso creo que ese sentimiento creció después de que les arruinamos la boda-… platicaba un poco apenada la castaña por dicho incidente, mientras que a Ryoga le salía una gota de sudor al estilo anime al acordarse de aquel evento.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta que ambos empezaron a llevarse mejor después de aquella boda, pero si Akane es feliz con él no me puedo interponer, solo espero que ese idiota la trate como la mujer que es-…

-Tranquilo Ryoga, sabes que Ran-chan, nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a Akane… aunque su amor sea un poco extraño-… sonreía la castaña al recordar cuando esos dos se ponían a discutir por cosas sin sentido, pero esa era una forma en la que el uno con el otro se querían.

-Bastante diría yo… oh mira ya está abierto el Neko Hanten, seguramente aquellos ya llegaron de China-…

-Claro seguramente ya están aquí-… ambos jóvenes se adentraron al restaurant, y pudieron ver a la chinita limpiando las mesas.

-Ryoga, Ukyo, cómo han estado, qué van a ordenar-… sonreía la joven de cabellos morados.

-Nada Shampoo, solo queremos saber si ya tienen la dicha botella para encerrar al espíritu-… mencionaba la castaña.

-Ya la conseguimos, justamente regresamos ésta mañana-… continuaba limpiando las mesas la joven.

-¿Podemos verla?-… curioseaba Ryoga.

-Claro-… Shampoo los llevo al interior de la cocina y de uno de los anaqueles tomó el objeto.

-Vaya, que forma tan rara tiene, además tiene demasiados colores-… admiraba el chico de la bandana amarilla la botella de las amazonas.

-Sí que la tiene… por cierto me dijo mi abuela que mañana por la tarde reunirnos en casa de los Tendo para ir junto con Airen a enfrentar a chica violenta-… informaba Shampoo.

-Oye no le llames así, además sabes que ella no es Akane aunque sea su cuerpo-… inquiría un poco molesto el joven.

-Ryoga tiene razón Shampoo, bueno entonces mañana nos veremos allá… vámonos-… ambos chicos abandonaron el restaurant para seguir trabajando en el negocio de Ukyo.

* * *

En las montañas nuestro artista marcial después de darse una ducha, se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de aquella cabaña que fue su hogar durante unos días, y sintiéndose infinitamente agradecido con aquel par de generosos ancianos.

-Bueno es hora de que regrese a Nerima… Yukiko, Sensei, les agradezco mucho por su hospitalidad, si no les importa quiero pagar mi estadía aquí-… mencionaba el oji azul sacando todo el dinero que llevaba.

-Cómo crees hijo, para nosotros fue un gusto tenerte aquí, no tienes que pagarnos-… decía con una sonrisa la dama.

-Pero no quiero aprovecharme de su hospitalidad-… insistía el joven Saotome tratando de entregarles el dinero pero ambos ancianos se lo rechazaban.

-La mejor forma de que nos pagues será rescatando a tu prometida muchacho-… respondía Eisuke.

-De verdad no saben cuánto les agradezco, los extrañaré-… decía nostálgicamente el oji azul.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nosotros también te vamos a extrañar-… se despedía el anciano tendiéndole la mano a su discípulo y después darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Prométenos que cuando rescates a tu futura esposa vendrán a visitarnos-… invitaba la anciana abrazando al chico de la trenza.

-Si todo sale bien claro que lo haré, estoy seguro que después de contarle de ustedes, le gustará conocerlos-… correspondía al abrazo el artista marcial.

-Y nosotros a ella… ve con cuidado Ranma y mucha suerte, me agrado entrenarte, cuídate-… finalizaba el sensei.

-Si Ranma, cuídate mucho, y aquí te esperamos de visita con tu prometida-… decía la gentil mujer al lado de su esposo.

-Así será, nos vemos pronto, cuídense-…se despedía el joven moviendo su mano en señal de despedida para retornar su camino a Nerima, ya que mañana era su encuentro.

-Sí que lo extrañaré bastante-… decía maternalmente Yukiko.

-Yo también cariño, pero estoy seguro que volverá triunfador con su prometida-… abrazaba Eisuke a su esposa

* * *

Las horas pasaban y la familia Tendo junto con los Saotome se encontraban terminando de cenar, ninguno había sacado a relucir una plática ya que les preocupaba de que el día de mañana fuera el encuentro del oji azul contra Natsuko, en ese instante una voz sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Ya regresé-… informaba el joven Saotome para ser recibido por un cálido abrazo de su madre, en compañía de su demás familia.

-Hijo que bueno que ya estás de vuelta, me tenías tan preocupada-… musitaba Nodoka sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Descuida mamá, estoy de vuelta y con mucha hambre por cierto-… bufaba el chico de la trenza para calmar un poco la tensión por su llegada.

-Ranma ¿entrenaste muy duro verdad?-… cuestionaba Soun.

-Claro tío, no sabe cuánto-… en ese momento sintió que el señor Tendo lo abrazaba muy fuertemente con su llanto, dándole las gracias por esforzarse en salvar a su pequeña.

-Qué bueno que estás de vuelta cuñadito, sabes ya me empezaba a amargarme sin tu presencia, solo falta mi hermana para que vuelva a ser feliz molestándoles-… mencionaba muy irónicamente la mediana de las Tendo haciendo que el oji azul frunciera un poco el ceño.

-Bienvenido Ranma, anda, te serviré de cenar-… decía Kasumi con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro, toda la cena del artista marcial les platicó sobre aquellos ancianos que se portaron tan bien con él, además de todo el entrenamiento riguroso al que fue sometido, solamente omitiendo unos detalles para que no se preocuparan, sobre todo su madre, los minutos pasaban rápidamente, para dar paso a esa batalla que nunca olvidarían.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos, bueno al fin pude terminar el capítulo siete, espero sea de su agrado, al fin Ranma terminó su entrenamiento y al parecer ya está listo para su encuentro, la cual será una muy buena batalla, pero muy peligrosa. Al fin esos tres regresaron de China con la misteriosa botella, y se ve que Ryoga y Ukyo ya están renunciando a sus amores platónicos, ¿será para darle paso a algo más?… agradezco a todos sus lecturas, y a mis amigos que comentan se los agradezco más, y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	8. Recordando momentos

**Hola a todos, cómo están… bueno en este capítulo introduje dos melodías que espero que escuchen para que lo disfruten aún más. La primera canción se llama originalmente "Akane no Komori Uta", es la versión japonesa que suena muy bien, pero Jade (quien es la interprete de algunos openings y endings de la serie en latino), tiene una versión en español de la melodía, por si gustan escucharla pueden buscarla en youtube como: Jade tu canción de cuna.**

**La segunda se llama "Nee P-chan", esta canción la canta la actriz que da su voz a Akane en japonés, pero afortunadamente está subtitulada, de igual manera bien pueden buscarla como: Akane canta Nee P-chan… y bien ahora si aquí está el capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Ranma después de tener una cena muy grata en compañía de su familia, decidió subir al tejado a meditar sobre lo que el día de mañana iba a ocurrir; enfrentarse a la persona que más quería, para rescatarla. El artista marcial sentado en posición de indio, se limitaba a admirar a aquellos astros que le relajaban tanto.

"Akane… ahora que recuerdo, hemos tenido muy significativos momentos juntos, por ejemplo cuando me enfermé una semana antes de la batalla en Jusenkyo"… pensaba nostálgicamente el chico, en ese momento los recuerdos con Akane empezaban a llegar a su mente.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Ese maldito viejo me las pagará!-… exclamaba molesto el joven Saotome caminando por las calles nubladas de Nerima, después de perseguir a Happosai por su manía de robar prendas íntimas para posteriormente terminar pisoteado por las chicas aunque él no hubiera tenido la culpa.

-Lo que me faltaba-… decía para sí mismo el chico, sintiendo la fuerte granizada que se desató convirtiéndolo en la guapa pelirroja.

"Ese Happosai pero algún día me va a conocer"-… pensaba aún más molesta la oji azul para llegar a la casa de los Tendo, completamente empapada y temblando un poco.

-Hola Ranma, supongo que te agarró la lluvia-… inquiría Kasumi al ver entrar a la chica de la trenza en ese estado.

-Si Kasumi, pero enseguida me daré una ducha-… sonreía la chica para seguir su camino.

-Ranma el calentador se descompuso esta tarde, y no vendrán a repararlo hasta mañana-… informaba la mayor de las Tendo.

-Rayos, bueno entonces solo me iré a secar y a cambiarme de ropa, gracias Kasumi-… se retiraba la joven a su habitación, por fortuna tenía un mini calentador para poner un poco de agua a hervir y ser un chico nuevamente.

-Quisiera ir a entrenar al dojo pero ya no me quiero mojar más de lo que ya me mojé hoy… ¡a-achuuu!... no puede ser, ahora me voy a enfermar-… presentía el joven en su habitación, Akane por su parte no se encontraba en la casa ya que había salido con sus amigas al cine, y al contrario que su prometido ella si había llevado un paraguas al percatarse del cielo gris que había. La noche había llegado y Kasumi junto con Nodoka anunciaban la hora de la cena.

-Akane llegas justo a tiempo para cenar, podrías avisarle a mi hijo-… sonreía la madre del joven Saotome al ver a Akane entrar a la casa.

-Claro tía, en un momento bajamos-… la peli azul se quitaba su abrigo y dejaba su paraguas totalmente mojado en una esquina para dirigirse al cuarto del chico de la trenza.

-Ranma que ya bajes a cenar-… informaba la joven de ojos chocolate observando al chico que se encontraba acostado en su futón completamente acobijado.

-Pero que flojo eres, ¿no me oíste?... Ranma-… movía con una mano a su prometido sin obtener respuesta, en ese instante bajó un poco la cobija que tenía encima y se sorprendió al ver que el chico estaba hirviendo.

-¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!, espera traeré un poco de agua fría-… bajaba rápidamente la chica muy preocupada por el estado de su prometido.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?-… preguntaba Kasumi al ver que la chica de cabellos cortos iba con una pequeña bandeja de agua fría junto con unos paños.

-Al parecer Ranma se enfermó, ¿tú sabes por qué?-…

-Ahora que lo mencionas cuando regresó a casa venía muy empapado por la lluvia, y como no sirve el calentador no se bañó inmediatamente-… comunicaba la hermana mayor de Akane con el dedo en su mejilla.

-Con razón tiene esa calentura, gracias Kasumi-… se apresuraba a salir la pequeña Tendo de la cocina siendo interceptada por su otra hermana.

-Vaya hermanita, veo que te preocupas demasiado por el cuñadito, ahora hasta serás su enfermera personal-… bufaba la castaña después de haber oído la plática de sus hermanas y obteniendo que a la peli azul se le coloraran las mejillas por su comentario.

-No molestes ahora Nabiki, Ranma necesita esto-… se retiraba Akane muy colorada.

-¡Cuídalo bien Akane, y aprovecha tu rato a solas con él!-… sonreía la mediana de las Tendo, haciendo que la chica se colorara mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

-Nabiki no sé cómo te gusta incomodar a Akane-… reprendía Kasumi.

-Jeje tranquila hermana, además es la verdad-… respondía la joven.

-Creo que tienes razón, nuestra hermana se preocupa mucho por Ranma-… sonreía la hija mayor de Soun.

* * *

-Baka por tu culpa Nabiki se burla de mi-… colocaba la joven un paño húmedo en la frente del chico sentándose a su lado y observarle como dormía, además de que no bajaría a cenar al menos hasta que la fiebre de él no disminuyera.

-Sabes te vez tan lindo cuando duermes-… acariciaba con mucha ternura el rostro del chico. Ranma estaba consciente de lo que pasaba solo que no se sentía con fuerza para nada y optó solo por cerrar los ojos, y descansar un poco, cosa que Akane no sabía.

-Nunca te lo he contado, pero recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas y nos enfermábamos, mamá nos cantaba una canción de cuna para poder dormir y recuperarnos rápidamente-… recordaba la peli azul.

-¿Quieres que te la cante?... lo bueno que ahora no oyes nada-… sonreía la pequeña Tendo sacando un disco y colocándolo en la pequeña grabadora del chico, para que inmediatamente sonara una muy suave música, obviamente con muy poco volumen para que el artista marcial "no se despertara".

_-Dando vueltas para dormir todavía miedo hay,_

_tan cansado estás de todo un día en batalla,_

_puedo ver en tu rostro que al fin descansarás_

_ahora buenas noches sueña, esto es lo que tengo_

_la canción que mese tu cuna.-_

_-Si a mí en sueños me ves, como un ángel aparecer,_

_te protegeré, seré amable contigo,_

_sé que no tengo alas, pero siempre te cuidaré,_

_ahora buenas noches sueña, esto es lo que tengo_

_la canción que mese tu cuna.-_

_-Ahora duerme, buenas noches, tu canción de cuna,_

_buenas noches duerme, te regalo esta canción-…_

Terminaba de cantar al oído del joven Saotome aquella canción de cuna que su madre cantaba en esos tiempos, y que Akane había aprendido muy bien la letra. El chico de la trenza seguía con los ojos cerrados, maravillado por que aquella chica a quien llamaba marimacho, cuando se lo proponía era la más tierna mujer que haya conocido en su vida, incluso tanto o un poco más que Kasumi.

-Al parecer la fiebre te ha disminuido, no cabe duda que la canción de mi mamá tiene poderes curativos… aunque me quedaré un poco más contigo, baka-… musitaba la chica con una hermosa sonrisa y colocando un tímido beso en la mejilla del oji azul, mientras que el artista marcial por dentro sentía un inmenso mar de emociones, continuando con los ojos cerrados para no arruinar el momento.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Tu canción de cuna… jamás pensé que cantaras tan bonito, y mucho menos que me cantaras a mí, aunque pensaste que estaba dormido"… miraba el chico aquella luna que gracias a la fase en la que se encontraba parecía ser una enorme cuna.

"Ahora que lo pienso siempre me has protegido aunque salgas lastimada, y me lo demostraste cuando me enfrenté a Saffron, aún cuando estabas convertida en una muñeca procuraste que no me pasara nada"… sacaba media sonrisa de su rostro al recordar aquellos sucesos, sin embargo con una mirada triste.

"Jamás olvidaré cuando te escuche contándole cosas al cerdo de P-chan"… recuerdo bien que fue a la mañana siguiente después de aquella noche en la que me enfermé"…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

El joven Saotome después de una larga noche de sueño pudo recuperarse totalmente de la fuerte temperatura que tenía, y gracias a aquella chica que se preocupaba tanto por él.

"¡Pero qué tarde es!-… se levantaba rápidamente se futón el chico de la trenza para inmediatamente tomar su ropa y vestirse para irse al colegio.

"Un momento, si hoy es sábado, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo… Akane, debo de ir a darle las gracias por sus cuidados de anoche-… decía feliz el oji azul, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su prometida, en ese momento oyó que se encontraba platicando con alguien.

"Ese maldito cerdo, nuevamente está haciendo de las suyas"… pensaba celosamente asomándose un poco por la puerta semi abierta de Akane. Por su parte la peli azul se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazando a aquel animalito para después mirarlo detenidamente y seguir contándole cosas a él.

-_Cierra tus ojos p-chan, un beso te voy a dar_-… sonreía la chica depositando un pequeño beso en la trompa del cerdito, y que ha dicho artista marcial le hirvió la sangre al seguir observando a su prometida sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-_Te has convertido en un extraviado compañero… eres tan parecido a Ryoga_-… mencionaba la joven acordándose del gran sentido de orientación de su amigo.

-_Dime qué piensas p-chan acerca de Ranma_-… preguntaba curiosa la menor de las Tendo como si su mascota le fuera a contestar, el chico de la trenza al oír su nombre a relucir puso mucho más atención a lo que Akane decía.

-_El es violento, más no me desagrada_-… volvía a sonreír la peli azul recordando a su tonto prometido, Ranma por su parte seguía expectante con lo que oía.

-_Pero existen otras chicas, creo que debo acercarme más a él_-… inquiría Akane dejando sacar un suspiro teniendo en mente la hermosa mirada de Ranma. El artista marcial solo se limitó a sonreír por lo que su prometida acababa de mencionar.

-_¿Qué te pasa p-chan, por qué lloras?_-… cuestionaba la hija menor de Soun al ver que de los ojos de su cerdo salían abundantes lágrimas.

-_Pronto tomaré un baño, ¿quieres que lo hagamos juntos?_-… mencionaba felizmente, alzando a la altura de su rostro al cerdo negro que tenía una cara de susto.

-_¿Qué te pasa, porqué huyes?_-… preguntaba la joven, viendo salir corriendo de su habitación a su mascota. P-chan salió con los ojos cerrados con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos y muy asustado porque Akane quería ducharse con él, que incluso no se percató de que el joven Saotome se encontraba al lado de la puerta de Akane.

"A ver si de una buena vez entiendes p-chan"… sonreía irónico el oji azul, para ver que en ese momento su prometida salía de su habitación.

-Ranma, veo que ya estás mejor, me alegro tanto por ti-… mencionaba sinceramente la chica olvidándose por completo de su mascota.

-Ya lo vez, soy un Saotome-… mencionaba con cierto ego el artista marcial a lo que Akane solo frunció el ceño por aquella contestación.

-Oye espera un poco era una broma-… atrapaba de la mano de su prometida al ver que ya se retiraba un poco molesta.

-Solo quiero… solo quiero agradecerte por cuidarme anoche-… agradecía un poco nervioso el joven dejando a Akane muy sorprendida, ya que se supone que él no sabía que ella le cuido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... bueno lo importante es que ya te recuperaste-… dedicaba una muy tierna sonrisa la peli azul para dejar cautivado al chico de la trenza.

-Gracias a ti, y a tu canción de cuna-… decía muy quedamente el chico en el oído de la joven dejándole totalmente muy roja y avergonzada.

-Por cierto quien iba a decir que alguien como tu cantara tan bien, ahora cada vez que te llame marimacho lo pensaré dos veces… gracias Akane-… depositaba un beso en la frente de su prometida, y retirarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Akane salía del shock que se encontraba, todavía con sus mejillas muy rojas, y a su vez acariciando su frente en donde Ranma le había dado un beso, se sentía tan feliz aunque muy apenada porque él la escuchó cantar, pero que importaba, se lo había agradecido de la mejor manera.

-Baka jeje… por cierto ¿a dónde se habrá metido p-chan?-… se preguntaba la joven para después meterse a la regadera.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

"Esos recuerdos jamás los podré olvidar, junto con todos los que hemos vivido"… sonreía el artista marcial.

"Akane mañana tendremos un encuentro fuera de lo normal, sé que no eres tú, pero una parte de ti luchara contra a mi… te prometo que mañana a éstas horas estarás de vuelta, de eso me encargo yo"… apretaba fuertemente su puño el chico de la trenza. En ese momento sacó de la nada una hoja de papel junto con un lápiz, y empezó escribir alumbrado por la luna.

* * *

Kasumi se encontraba terminando de lavar los trastes y ordenando la cocina, ya que Nodoka se sentía muy cansada, y la mayor de las Tendo se quedó a hacer las labores finales del hogar.

-Hola Kasumi, podría pedirte un favor-… se acercaba el oji azul a ella.

-Claro Ranma, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-… contestaba con media sonrisa la joven, viendo que el semblante del joven Saotome se tornaba completamente serio.

-Kasumi, como todos saben mañana me enfrentaré a Natsuko y por consiguiente a tu hermana, sé que será una batalla muy difícil, sin embargo estoy seguro que lograré sacarle a ese espíritu a Akane-… afirmaba el oji azul.

-Todos confiamos en ti Ranma, sé que traerás de nuevo a mi hermana con nosotros, pero ¿cuál es el favor que necesitas?-… cuestionaba la hija mayor de Soun.

-Bueno es que si por las dudas algo sale mal-… al empezar a oír esas palabras Kasumi empezó a preocuparse.

-Si algo sale mal, quiero que le entregues esto a Akane cuando esté de vuelta-… entregaba el joven Saotome una carta a la Tendo mayor.

-Ranma, todo saldrá bien-… animaba Kasumi recibiendo la carta, sin embargo las palabras del chico de la trenza le habían dejado con el pendiente, ¿a qué se refería Ranma con eso de si algo sale mal?, se preguntaba la joven pero no quería seguir mortificando a Ranma, ya que tenía que descansar muy bien.

-Gracias Kasumi, sólo eso te pido… que descanses-… se despedía el oji azul.

-Ranma, tu ganarás… tu tranquilo quieres-… abrazaba la mayor de las Tendo al joven Saotome como si fuera su hermano.

-Lo sé Kasumi, hasta mañana-… se retiraba el joven, muy sumido en sus pensamientos, y dejando preocupada a Kasumi.

El oji azul pasaba cerca del cuarto de su prometida viendo con mucha nostalgia el patito de la puerta de Akane, y por instinto lo tomó para verlo como si fuera el objeto más preciado que tuviera, después se pudo percatar que la puerta no tenía seguro y cuando se dio cuenta ya se había introducido al cuarto de su prometida, sintiendo el aroma de ella que aún emanaba en su recámara

-Akane, te juro por mi vida que mañana volverás a ser tú-… se proponía el joven Saotome sujetando el patito de la peli azul con una mano.

Continuará…

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?... muy lleno de gratos recuerdos, espero que si hayan escuchado las canciones, si no pudieron no se preocupen, nada más fueron como un anexo para que se dieran cuenta de donde salieron las letras jeje. La canción de Akane no Komori Uta, es parte de un capítulo especial de Ranma el cual es de puras canciones, y que por cierto no está subtitulado al español, si gustan verlo se llama "Ranma ½ Hot song contest", así lo encontraran en el youtube. La melodía de Nee P-chan no estoy seguro de donde salió, pero aún así es una muy buena canción…. La pelea de Ranma vs Akane (Natsuko), está a la vuelta de la esquina, y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	9. El inicio de una batalla épica

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Ve con cuidado hijo, demuestra lo varonil que eres al rescatar a Akane… te estaré esperando-… depositaba Nodoka un beso en la frente de su hijo, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Suerte Ranma, vuelve pronto con mi hermana… que ya extraño divertirme con ustedes-… bufaba la mediana de las Tendo dando un par palmaditas en el hombro del oji azul, aunque por dentro estaba muy preocupada, más no podía perder la cordura, al contrario debía conservarla.

-Ranma-… se acercaba Kasumi… -Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien-… daba un pequeño abrazo la hija mayor de Soun.

-Kasumi, por favor, entrégale la carta a Akane si es que...-… murmuraba el joven Saotome en el oído de Kasumi.

-Lo haré Ranma, ve sin cuidado-… interrumpía la joven.

-Bueno yerno, es hora de irnos-… empezaba a caminar Cologne seguida de Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Ryoga, Soun, y Genma.

-Si vámonos-… avanzaba detrás de ellos el artista marcial, sumido en sus pensamientos, pero procurando preparar su mente para la batalla.

* * *

Llevaban mitad de camino hacia el lugar del encuentro, cada uno de los que acompañaban a Ranma tenían un semblante de preocupación, incluso Cologne, quien fue la que rompió el silencio.

-Ranma recuerda que tienes que luchar con todo tu poder, no porque sea el cuerpo de Akane te vayas a limitar-… se colocaba a su lado la anciana para poder conversar mejor.

-Lo sé abuela, sin embargo estoy preocupado porque pueda lastimarla severamente-… bajaba su rostro mientras seguía caminado.

-Descuida, su cuerpo soportará la batalla, te lo aseguro-… mencionaba Cologne.

-Por cierto Ranma, supongo que entrenaste al máximo ¿no es así?-… dudaba el joven Hibiki.

-Claro que lo hice… tuve un excelente maestro-… medio sonreía el oji azul.

-¿Un maestro… pero quien fue?-… cuestionaba el chico pato.

-Eisuke, verán, cuando el idiota de Ryoga se perdió, llegué solo a las montañas, y ahí…-… fruncía el ceño el chico de los colmillos, escuchando junto con los demás todo el entrenamiento al que fue sometido el oji azul, además de los gratos momentos con ese par de gentiles ancianos, aunque Soun y Genma ya lo sabían, les resultaba interesante nuevamente escuchar esa historia.

-Se ve que ese señor te entrenó muy bien-… decía admirada la abuela de Shampoo.

-Si lo hizo, lástima que fue para pelear contra Akane-… musitaba el joven Saotome.

-Ranchan, ve de alguna manera el lado positivo… te hiciste más fuerte, aunque fuera en tu cuerpo de chica, y eso te servirá para rescatar a Akane, amigo-… animaba la castaña.

-Si hijo, como dice Ukyo toma el lado positivo-… reía Genma sacando de la nada un mochi y metiéndoselo a la boca.

-¡Viejo tú no tienes llenadera!… eres el único al que se le ocurre comer en estos momentos-… golpeaba con un codazo la cabeza de su padre

-Los pandas comemos demasiado-… decía un letrero sostenido por la garra del señor panda, sacándoles a todos una gota de sudor.

* * *

-Ya no tarda en iniciar la batalla de Ranma, querida-… presentía Eisuke bebiendo una taza de té al lado de su esposa.

-Ojalá si le vaya bien a ese muchacho-… mencionaba preocupada Yukiko.

-Esperemos que sí, sabes de todos mis alumnos que he tenido, es el más fuerte-… se enorgullecía el maestro.

-No lo dudo, aunque le pusiste esas duras pruebas, pudo superarlas en muy poco tiempo-… comentaba la dama de ojos verdes.

-Eso fue lo que más me sorprendió… no cabe duda de que ama bastante a su prometida-… finalizaba el sensei de Ranma.

-Tienes razón, su amor por ella es muy fuerte, y ese amor le hará sacar lo mejor de él-… respondía la anciana colocando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

* * *

-Vaya al fin llegaron-… mencionaba Akane (Natsuko), al ver a todos acercarse al lugar de batalla. La peli azul, portaba unas ropas chinas como las de Shampoo, totalmente oscuras, con un ligero escote, que le hacía lucir muy bella, pero a la vez muy temible.

-Como lo prometí aquí estamos-… decía Cologne.

-Bueno, y ¿Dónde se supone que está el poderoso guerrero que me derrotará?-… bufaba la chica.

-Lo tienes enfrente de ti-… señalaba la chinita al oji azul.

-¿Él?, hahahaha ¡no me hagan reír!-… se burlaba la peli azul.

-No sé qué tiene de gracioso Natsuko… es más, por la paz, si abandonas ahora el cuerpo de Akane, no sufrirás las consecuencias de meterte con las personas equivocadas-… el chico de la trenza se colocaba enfrente de la joven para mirarla retadoramente a los ojos chocolate de ella, sin embargo aquella luz que los iluminaba no se encontraba.

-Hahaha, me están haciendo reír demasiado… pero en fin, si quieres ser el primero en morir, te daré el gusto-… sentenciaba la chica con media sonrisa.

-No puede matarle, verdad abuela-… inquiría la joven de cabellos morados.

-Desgraciadamente, si puede llegar a hacerlo, el hechizo que tiene, y que por cierto terminará en unas horas, solo le impide matar a la gente débil-… respondía seriamente la anciana dejando preocupados a todos, para después voltear y seguir viendo como la pareja de prometidos estaba frente a frente.

* * *

Akane encerrada en su subconsciente, estaba de alguna manera al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo exterior, sabía que su padre, su tío y sus amigos habían llegado, pero quien más le preocupaba era su prometido.

-Ranma, ten cuidado por favor-… musitaba internamente para sí misma la pequeña Tendo.

* * *

-Entonces siendo así es hora de empezar-… en el exterior, se colocaba la joven de cabellos cortos en posición de combate.

-Sí, pero antes…- … vertía un poco de agua fría el chico en su cabeza, mostrando al instante a la hermosa pelirroja, que llevaba aquella camisa azul sin mangas para combatir mejor.

La peli azul abrió los ojos como platos, mostrándose sorprendida, ¿acaso Ranma lucharía en su forma de chica?, no cabía duda que le estaban poniendo muy sencillas las cosas.

-Porque te quedas callada, ¿acaso te sorprende que peleare como mujer?-… interrogaba la joven.

-Para serte sincera, si lo estoy… de cualquier forma aunque pelearas en tu forma masculina el resultado será el mismo-… sentenciaba Natsuko (Akane).

-Basta de tanta palabrería y acabemos con esto de una buena vez-… se separaba la oji azul de Akane para ponerse en posición de pelea. Todos los que se encontraban presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder, en ese momento vieron que de ambas combatientes empezaba a brotar el aura de batalla.

-Lamentarás enfrentarte a mi-… sonreía la pequeña Tendo, lanzando una mirada escalofriante a su rival, y a la vez incrementando su enorme aura oscura.

-La que lo va a lamentar serás tú por meterte con la persona equivocada, y no lo digo por mí, ¡sino por mi prometida!-… decía muy segura la pelirroja dejando ver su enorme aura amarilla.

-¡Akane tiene un poder impresionante!… puedo empezar a sentirlo-… mencionaba el joven Hibiki.

-Claro que lo tiene… sin embargo Ranma también lo posee, solo ve su aura de batalla-… señalaba la anciana a la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, Ranma salvará a mi pequeña-… cruzaba los brazos Soun viendo a su hija y a su yerno seriamente.

-¡Empecemos!-… se lanzaba la oji azul en contra de la hija mayor Soun, empuñando su mano derecha, al llegar a ella estaba a punto de impactarle en el estomago, pero Akane (Natsuko), con un simple movimiento lo detuvo, Ranma con su otra mano volvía a intentar dar en el blanco, y el resultado fue el mismo, quedando completamente sujetado de su muñecas por aquella rival.

"Fácilmente me atrapó"-… pensaba impresionada la oji azul, quedando atrapada por Akane.

-Que débil, eres-… se mofaba la chica empezando a girar sobre si misma a una velocidad impresionante que incluso estaba formando un gran torbellino que mandó a todos los presentes a volar, estrellándolos contra un árbol para ser aplastados por el enorme panda, que fue el último en salir volando.

"¡Rayos no me puedo zafar!"… en ese momento Akane le soltaba mandándolo directamente al cielo, en ese instante vio que la pequeña Tendo daba un gran salto encontrándole en las alturas para posteriormente entrelazar ambas manos e impactar el estomago de la pelirroja, que por la fuerza del golpe cayó impactada brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¡Vamos levántate!-… tomaba de la camisa a la pelirroja que aún no se recuperaba del ataque.

-Creo que te subestime-… medio sonreía la oji azul, para en ese momento sentir que Akane le daba un duro golpe en la mejilla mandándola a estrellar contra una serie de árboles. Aún no caía en el suelo cuando sintió a su prometida lanzándose nuevamente en contra de él, propinándole una serie de golpes y patadas contra su ser.

-¡No puede ser, le está ganando!-… exclamaba Ryoga, recuperándose del golpe junto con los demás.

-Vamos Ranchan, ¡no te rindas!-… gritaba la castaña.

"Ukyo tiene razón, no puedo rendirme sin darle pelea"… meditaba la joven Saotome, resistiendo la paliza que le estaban dando. En ese momento observaba cada uno de los veloces golpes que la hija menor de Soun le soltaba, y recordaba la parte del entrenamiento en donde esquivaba aquel millar de piedras.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que yo también empiece a luchar-… musitaba la pelirroja para en ese momento empezar a esquivar cada uno de los puñetazos y patadas, dejando a Akane (Natsuko) bastante sorprendida.

-¡Toma esto!-… sentenciaba la chica incrementado de velocidad sus ataques, pero ninguno le atinaba a su contrincante, Ranma por su parte solo seguía leyendo aquellos movimientos.

"Lo siento Akane, pero es por tu bien"… empezaba a atacar la pelirroja de una manera descomunal a su prometida.

"Esto no puede ser"-… pensaba adolorida Akane (Natsuko), recibiendo múltiples impactos en su ser, la oji azul con un fuerte cabezazo la mandó a destruir un par de enormes rocas.

-¡Sal de una buena vez del cuerpo de Akane!-… tomaba del suelo el cuerpo de la joven estrellándolo con múltiples árboles y enormes piedras, que incluso empezaba a derramar el vital líquido por las múltiples heridas que le estaba provocando la pelirroja.

-¡Ranma vas a matar a mi pequeña!-… se lanzaba Soun al ver que su hija estaba siendo severamente lastimada.

-¡Señor Tendo que no entiende que esto debe de ser así!... ¿ó es que no quiere tener a su hija de vuelta?-… se interponía Cologne en su camino.

-Pero, pero-… tartamudeaba el señor de bigote.

-Pero nada… por favor, no le pasará nada a su hija, ya vio su extraordinario poder, es sumamente obvio que también tiene una excelente resistencia-… informaba seriamente la anciana.

-Está bien-… se resignaba el patriarca Tendo, volviendo a colocar su mirada en la batalla.

-¡Ríndete de una buena vez!-… gritaba la oji azul estrellando el cuerpo de su prometida en el suelo. Pasaron varios minutos en los que la chica de ojos cabellos cortos yacía en el suelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en su subconsciente la pequeña Tendo, sentía también toda esa feria de ataques, pero sabía que si Ranma se encontraba luchando contra ella era para salvarle, ya que nunca se atrevería a golpearle sin sentido alguno.

"Vamos Ranma tu puedes"… animaba internamente la hija menor de Soun.

-Como quisiera ayudarte, pero es como si estuviera encerrada en un cuarto blanco sinfín… confío en ti, mi Ranma-… musitaba nostálgicamente la chica.

* * *

-Esta es tu última oportunidad de dejar a Akane-… mencionaba seriamente la pelirroja viendo el cuerpo de su rival en el suelo, aunque le dolía ver a su prometida en ese estado.

-¡Jamás! … esto no es nada-… se levantaba la peli azul del suelo, soltando una breve risa, y limpiándose con su muñeca la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

"No puede ser, aunque le di una golpiza sigue de pie"… pensaba preocupada la oji azul, lanzándose nuevamente en contra de ella, lanzándole múltiples ataques, pero estaba tan concentrada en los golpes que daba que no se dio cuenta que Akane (Natsuko), la estaba encerrando dentro de una espiral.

-¡Siente tu propia técnica… dragón volador!-…

-¡¿Qué?!-… interrogaba la pelirroja, sintiendo un golpe en su mentón que la mando por los aires, encerrada dentro de un enorme torbellino color negro.

"No puede ser, ¿pero cómo?"… pensaba dolorosamente la joven Saotome sintiendo su propio ataque encima de ella, para posteriormente caer en picada al suelo.

-¿Impresionado Saotome?… esto lo hará aún más-… la chica expulsaba una especie de aura negra muy rojiza, juntando sus manos.

"No, ¡no puede ser!"-… veía Ranma la técnica que su contrincante iba a utilizar.

-¡Rugido de león!-… emanaba la poderosa técnica que inmediatamente choco contra el cuerpo de Ranma y que lo mandó a volar muchos metros, impactándolo fuertemente contra una pequeña montaña, destruyéndola por completo.

-¡Airen!-… gritaba Shampoo.

-¡Ranchan!-… exclamaba Ukyo junto con la chinita, viendo a su amigo de la infancia casi inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Abuela, cómo pudo ser que Natsuko usara ese tipo de técnicas?-… salía del shock el chico de los colmillos por los que sus ojos veían, ese dragón volador, y ese rugido de león habían sido los más poderosos que había presenciado.

-Me parece que los pudo utilizar gracias a los recuerdos de Akane, ella pudo presenciar en varias ocasiones ese tipo de técnicas, y creo que aprendió las habilidades que se necesitaban, lo cual me sorprende-… mencionaba severamente preocupada la abuela de Shampoo.

-A mi también… aunque ella nunca utilizó esas técnicas-… finalizaba el joven Hibiki.

-Demonios, esto se está dificultando demasiado-… exclamaba muy débilmente la pelirroja en el suelo.

-¡Ranma está muy débil, Akane lo va matar!-… inquiría el chico pato al ver que la peli azul se acercaba a Ranma con una mirada asesina.

"No me da ni un segundo para respirar… ¡maldición!"… pensaba impotente la chica de la trenza viendo que Akane se acercaba hacia ella.

-Ves cómo no puedes conmigo-… sujetaba fuertemente Natsuko el cuello de la pelirroja, para en ese momento sentir cuatro golpes que la hicieron soltar a la joven.

-¡No permitiremos que lastimes a Ranma!-… mencionaban al mismo tiempo la castaña y la chinita, preparándose para combatir.

-Perdóname Akane, pero es para ayudarte-… se colocaba Ryoga junto con Mousse en posición de pelea protegiendo a Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?... tienes que sacar todo tu poder así no le lograrás vencer-… reprendía Cologne a la oji azul que yacía en el suelo.

-Es que no puedo, algo de mi me impide atacarle con toda mi fuerza-…

-¡Lo tienes que hacer!, ¡hazlo por Akane, ella te necesita más que nunca!... por ahora recupérate un poco, ya que ellos no la podrán detener por mucho tiempo-… finalizaba la anciana.

-Tiene razón abuela, le prometo que lo haré, no me importa si yo… lo haré abuela-… respondía decidida la chica de la trenza viendo como sus amigos se lanzaban contra Akane (Natsuko).

Continuará…

**Hola estimados amigos y lectores, bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo nueve. Al fin la batalla ha comenzado, como vieron tanto Akane como Ranma son grandes combatientes, pero al parecer la peli azul está dominando por ahora la pelea. ¿Podrá Ranma sacar todo su poder y rescatarle?... la pelea aún no termina. Un mochi es un pastelito japones por si se quedaron con la duda. Muchísimas gracias a todos por regalarme un poco de su tiempo leyendo este fic, y les agradezco mucho más si me dejan su valioso comentario… y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, cuídense, saludos.**


	10. La técnica de la energía vital

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-¡Pagar por lastimar a Airen!-… exclamaba Shampoo con sus bomboris en ambas manos.

-¡Ahora verás Natsuko!-… sentenciaba la castaña preparada para golpear a la peli azul con su enorme espátula.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-… señalaba el chico pato sacando sus cadenas.

-¡Yo te salvaré Akane!-… mencionaba Ryoga, lanzando su rugido de león.

Todos esos ataques se dirigían en contra del ser de Akane (Natsuko), sin embargo la chica se quedó sin hacer ningún movimiento con media sonrisa, en ese momento, los bomboris, la espátula, las cadenas y el rugido de león, daban en el blanco creando una gran cortina de humo que nublaba la vista.

-¡Hay no, mi pequeña!-… exclamaba Soun con sus manos en la cabeza, en señal de desesperación al ver que las técnicas de los amigos de su hija le habían atacado.

-Si Akane sobrevive a todo eso, será mi ídolo marcial-… decía el cartel del panda, sacándole una gran gota de sudor al señor Tendo.

-Saotome, cuando tomará las cosas seriamente-… reclamaba su amigo.

-Cuando deje de ser un panda-… daba la vuelta del cartel, dejando caer a Soun de espaldas.

-Ojalá haya funcionado-… musitaba el joven Hibiki muy cansadamente, ya que puso gran parte de su poder en ese ataque. La neblina poco a poco se iba dispersando, dejando ver la sombra de la menor de las Tendo.

-No es posible-… mencionaba alarmada la mejor amiga de Ranma.

-Sigue de pie, ¿pero cómo?-… se cuestionaba el chico de las gafas redondas, al ver que la figura de Akane ya era visible, pero parecía como si ninguno de esos ataques le hubiera provocado el más mínimo raspón.

-No cabe duda que son unos idiotas-… sonreía la joven…-¿Creen que con sus ataques tan absurdos me detendrán?, ¡yo les mostraré como deben atacar!-… soltaba la peli azul dejando helados a los amigos de Ranma, para inmediatamente lanzarse en contra de ellos.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-… gritaba la pelirroja sobre el suelo, al ver a su prometida dispuesta a atacarlos.

Todos estaban en posición de pelea, esperando a la chica de cabellos cortos, la primera en sentir esa enorme fuerza fue la castaña, Akane le lanzaba un sinfín de golpes que no pudo esquivar, mandándola brutalmente contra el suelo.

-¡Ukyo!-… se lanzaba Ryoga a auxiliar a la chica, pero cuando llegó, Akane en un rápido movimiento se colocó atrás de él, brindándole un fuerte golpe en su espalda que le dolió hasta el alma, y de manera inmediata tomándolo de la cabeza le soltó un gran cabezazo que lo dejó fuera de combate al igual que Ukyo.

-¡Chica violenta, ya tenerme harta!-… exclamaba la chinita corriendo para llegar a la joven Tendo… Akane viendo por el rabillo del ojo que esa chica se acercaba se limitó a esperarla, y cuando ese momento llegó, velozmente esquivó un golpe por parte de ella, para agacharse un poco y colocándole un fuerte gancho al estomago que dejo a la nieta de Cologne sin aire.

-Ahora verás, niña estúpida-… musitaba la hija menor de Soun brindándole una paliza brutal a esa chica.

-¡Shampoo, noo!-… rugía el chico pato, saltando en contra de Akane, pero para su sorpresa la joven le brindó un fuerte codazo en la cabeza que lo mandó directamente a besar el piso.

Todos los amigos de Ranma y Akane yacían convalecidos en el suelo con múltiples heridas, cada uno cerca del otro yacían al borde de la inconsciencia, y seguramente si la malvada Natsuko les daba otro golpe los mandaría directo al otro mundo.

-Ahora les aliviaré su sufrimiento-… reía la pequeña Tendo, colocando una de sus manos enfrente de los cuatro combatientes emanando una poderosa esfera de energía oscura, que significaba el fin de la existencia de ellos.

-¡Mueran!-… sentenció Natsuko (Akane), pero alguien en un rápido movimiento le sujeto fuertemente esa mano, obligándola a desistir de sus intenciones.

-Déjales en paz, con quien estás luchando, es contra mi-… informaba seriamente la pelirroja delante de sus amigos, y brindándole una mirada fría a la peli azul.

-Vaya aún sigues con fuerzas, me sorprendes bastante Ranma… como quieras, después de acabar contigo, ellos son los que seguirán-… devolvía la mirada fría.

-Ya lo veremos… ahora si no tendré piedad, ¡Akane volverás a ser tú!-… lanzaba el grito de guerra la joven Saotome elevando su aura de una manera descomunal, que por unos instantes Natsuko en el cuerpo de Akane tragó saliva al ver el enorme poder de la chica.

La batalla entre ambas guerreras comenzaba nuevamente, pero a comparación de los primeros ataques, ahora eran el doble, quizás el triple más poderosos que antes. Ranma lanzaba, puñetazos y patadas de manera rápida, que incluso no se apreciaban sus ataques por la velocidad que llevaban. La peli azul por su parte, esquivaba algunos de ellos, pero la gran parte le daban en su ser, provocándole enormes daños. Pasaron muchos minutos de ataques por partes de ambas combatientes, el campo de batalla empezaba a mostrar los estragos, el claro ejemplo se encontraba en los cientos de árboles caídos, enormes montañas de grava que antes eran enormes piedras encimadas, y el piso con múltiples hoyos gigantes.

Cologne, Soun y Genma junto con los demás, que seguían recuperándose de la golpiza que les dieron, observaban con los ojos bien abiertos, esa batalla épica, quien iba a decir que aquella pareja de prometidos acabarían dando una pelea física entre ellos y a tal magnitud.

"Vamos Ranma, tú puedes"… pensaba cada uno de ellos a su manera.

-Eres bueno Saotome, ¡pero ya es hora de terminar con esto de una buena vez!-… mencionaba la peli azul muy agitada.

-Lo mismo opino, ¡ya es tiempo de que te largues del cuerpo de mi prometida!-… respondía de igual manera la pelirroja a unos metros frente a su rival, emanando de sus brazos, sus labios, y una de sus mejillas el líquido vital, pero Natsuko (Akane), no se quedaba atrás ya que también su cuerpo mostraba las heridas de esa batalla.

-Con esta técnica me desharé de ti-… musitaba la chica de cabellos cortos elevando su poder a todos sus límites, que incluso todo a su alrededor se tornaba totalmente oscuro.

-"Maldición, Akane tiene un poder enorme, tendré que utilizar ésta técnica si quiero rescatarle"-… la poderosa aura amarilla de la oji azul, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en aura blanca.

Todos los demás seguían a la expectación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Aura blanca, ¡eso solo puede significar una cosa!"… meditaba seriamente impresionada la abuela de Shampoo.

-¡Ataque de la oscuridad infinita!-… Akane (Natsuko) lanzaba de sus manos toda esa energía negra contra la pelirroja.

-¡Técnica de la energía vital!-… respondía la pelirroja emanando de sus manos una poderosa energía completamente blanca que de manera inmediata choco contra la energía oscura de su contrincante, creando un fuerte viento al momento de estrellarse, y empezando una batalla de resistencia.

"Este es el más poderoso ataque que tengo, aunque sea riesgoso tengo que hacerlo por Akane"… pensaba la oji azul, emanando de sus manos su poderosa técnica.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Faltaban solo tres días para la pelea, y nuestro artista marcial ya dominaba perfectamente su agilidad, velocidad, su resistencia y su fuerza. Todo lo había aprendido de una manera tan rápida, que tal vez de ahora en adelante todo lo que se le enseñara no le costaría demasiado trabajo aprenderlo.

-Bueno Ranma, ya solo nos falta la última fase del entrenamiento… las técnicas especiales-… informaba Eiusuke… -Por lo que me comentaste debes aprender una técnica muy poderosa para sacarle el espíritu a tu prometida cierto-…

-Si sensei, tengo algunas que podrían funcionar pero no estoy seguro que puedan hacer efecto-… la pelirroja le mostraba a su maestro todas las técnicas que a lo largo de sus entrenamientos había dominado.

-No creo que nos ayuden mucho tus ataques, aunque son muy buenos, sin embargo necesitamos algo que supere a todo eso, déjame ver que tengo por aquí-… sacaba el maestro un enorme libro antiguo, que como nombre llevaba; Las técnica más poderosas de un guerrero. El maestro leía a detalle el índice, sin embargo la última le llamo la atención.

-Ya sé que técnica utilizarás… pero te advierto que es una de la más riesgosas-… seriamente el sensei, miraba a la pelirroja.

-No me importa maestro, pero dígame cuál es-… cuestionaba la joven Saotome.

-La técnica de la energía vital-… Eisuke señalaba con la punta de su dedo la última página en donde se hallaba escrita dicha técnica… -Pero te advierto Ranma, que si te sobrepasas con este ataque, podrías morir-… finalizaba muy preocupadamente el maestro.

-¿En qué consiste?-… preguntaba seriamente, pero también un poco preocupada la chica de la trenza.

-Como su nombre lo dice, para poder hacerla se necesita energía vital… verás todos los seres vivos internamente tenemos ese tipo de energía, la cual nos mantiene con vida-… empezaba a explicar el anciano… -Esto requiere toda la concentración del mundo, ya que de alguna manera te hará sacar esa energía interna… el riesgo, cómo te mencione antes, es la muerte, si te sobrepasas en sacar toda tu energía vital, por obvias razones morirás-… La pelirroja por su parte se quedó callada, y porque no decirlo, hasta helada, jamás se imaginó que hubiera un ataque que podría acabar con la propia vida de quien lo utilizara.

-¿Estás dispuesto a aprenderla?, comprendo si no quieres, hasta a mi me da temor utilizarla-…

-Claro que si sensei, las circunstancias me obligan a aprender algo muy poderoso para rescatar a Akane-… respondía la oji azul, sin embargo muy dentro de ella, temía por lo que pudiera pasar, pero no le importaba tanto con tal de liberar a su prometida.

-Bueno, entonces empecemos… observa-… Eisuke juntaba sus manos, parecía que se encontraba en una especie de trance, elevando su aura de batalla que en poco tiempo se convirtió en un aura completamente blanca.

-El aura blanca, es la energía vital Ranma-… informaba el sensei emanando su energía interna, para posteriormente dejar de producirla, mostrándose muy agitado.

-¿Pasa algo maestro?-… preguntaba preocupada la chica.

-No muchacho, es normal que esta técnica te quite muchas fuerzas, sin embargo necesitas toda la concentración posible para poder hacerla y resistirla… vamos inténtalo-…

-¡Si sensei!-… juntaba las manos la pelirroja al igual que su maestro, emanando su aura de batalla, pasaron algunos minutos cuando poco a poco esa aura se volvía levemente blanca, sin embargo Ranma no resistió más y dejo de producir la energía vital, cayendo al suelo totalmente desgastada.

-Ya vez que no es sencilla, pero ánimo, toma un pequeño descanso, y lo intentarás de nuevo-… pasaron las horas, y la pelirroja seguía intentando e intentando hasta que casi al anochecer logró sacar su energía vital de una manera moderada, ya que no podía pasarse de energía. Al día siguiente, después de una buena noche de descanso, y un buen desayuno por parte de Yukiko, ambos artistas marciales se disponían a sacar la segunda parte de esa técnica.

-Bien Ranma, ya dominas tu energía vital, ahora es momento de sacar el ataque final de esta técnica… observa lo que hago-… Eisuke muy concentrado juntaba sus manos emanando una poderosa esfera de energía blanca, arremetiendo brutalmente contra unos árboles secos, que no quedó rastro alguno de ellos.

-¡Vaya se parece demasiado al rugido de león… pero como mil veces mejor!-… exclamaba muy impresionada la pelirroja por los que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-Viste muchacho, el ataque es muy poderoso, por eso debes tener cuidado al usarlo-… mencionaba Eisuke muy exhausto, ya que si con solo emanar el aura blanca le quitaba fuerzas, ahora con el lanzamiento de energía se agotaba mucho más.

-Lo intentaré-… exclamaba la pelirroja siguiendo los pasos del maestro y manteniendo su concentración al máximo nivel, de igual manera pasaban las horas hasta que pudo dominarla completamente, eso sí acabó demasiado débil, pero había valido la pena.

-Bien Ranma, ahora como parte final, choquemos nuestras energías, pero solo como entrenamiento, no te lo tomes tan enserio aquí-… bufaba un poco el maestro para relajar la tensión.

-De acuerdo-… respondía la oji azul, para que después cada uno emanará su energía vital, lanzándose sus poderosos ataques en contra del otro. El viento fuerte por el choque de poderes se generó de manera sorprendente, desenterrando las piedras que se encontraban en el duro piso.

-¡Yukiko!-… gritaba el anciano al ver que su esposa se acercaba a cierta distancia con la comida, pero se alerto más al notar que algunas de las rocas le pegarían a su esposa, en ese instante una parte de él se desprendió de su ser, para ir a rescatar su mujer. Era como si hubiera dos Eisukes al mismo tiempo, uno lanzando su energía, y el otro poniendo a su esposa a salvo.

"Pero ¿cómo pudo hacer eso al mismo tiempo?"… pensaba admirada la joven Saotome, dejando de producir su energía vital, para que no hubiera riesgos con la dama, cuando se dio cuenta solo se encontraba un sensei al lado de Yukiko.

-Se- sensei, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?-… curioseaba la oji azul.

-Bueno como a mi esposa le iban a pegar unas rocas, utilice la técnica de separación de esencias… pero no le tomes importancia jeje-… sonreía el anciano.

-Por favor enséñemela-… suplicaba la joven

-Está bien-…

-Primero coman, y luego siguen con su entrenamiento quieren-… incitaba la dulce anciana sirviéndoles la comida a ambos artistas.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

La batalla entre la peli azul y su prometido seguía, era como si el bien contra el mal luchara con sus ataques especiales.

"La poderosa técnica de la energía vital, jamás imagine que Ranma llegara a dominarla, ni yo misma lo he podido lograr"… meditaba Cologne observando junto con los demás el choque de energías.

-Ya me canse de esto… ¡muere Ranma!-… gritaba la joven Tendo emanando al doble su aura negra y por consiguiente su poder.

"Tengo que resistir, no me puedo dar por vencido ahora… no puedo ponerme límites con la energía vital, es ahora o nunca"… meditaba apretando los dientes la oji azul, para que su aura blanca creciera de una manera descomunal que hizo que su ataque empezara a retroceder la energía de Akane (Natsuko).

"¡No es posible!... me, ¡me va a matar!-… pensaba muy alarmado el espíritu de Natsuko.

-¡Esto se terminó!-… sentenciaba la pelirroja lanzando un fuerte grito que hizo que todo su poder retrocediera la energía de su prometida, en ese momento del cuerpo de Akane empezaba a salir aquella bruma negra.

-¡Rápido abuela, la botella!-… exclamaba la chinita al ver que el espíritu de Natsuko empezaba a abandonar el cuerpo de su víctima.

-¡Ahora permanecerás encerrada por toda la eternidad!-… Cologne quitaba el corcho de la botella de colores, arrastrando dentro de ella toda esa bruma maligna.

-¡Me las pagaran!-… se alcanzó a oír un grito desgarrador cuando Natsuko era encerrada en la botella que fue sellada por la abuela de Shampoo, y dicho objeto pasó de ser una botella multicolor a una botella negra.

La peli azul por instinto reaccionaba notando que volvía a manipular su cuerpo, pudo notar que aún seguía brotando energía de sus manos, pero ahora de color azul, aunque ya no de la misma magnitud que cuando el espíritu la poseía. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que toda esa energía de su prometido iba arremeter en contra de ella, y solamente cruzo los brazos en forma de cruz, esperando el impacto, ya que era imposible esquivarla.

¡Akane!-… gritaba desesperado Soun junto con el joven Hibiki, al igual que los demás sabían que posiblemente ese era el fin de Akane.

La peli azul seguía esperando el ataque final de Ranma, tenía cerrados los ojos, y al parecer brotaban pequeñas lagrimas de ellos, en ese momento los abrió para ver qué pasaba y se impactó al ver que la pelirroja estaba delante de ella con los brazos abiertos recibiendo su propio ataque, no cabía duda, la joven Saotome había utilizado la técnica de separación de esencias, donde una parte de ella emanaba la energía vital que no podía detener debido a la magnitud en la que la estaba utilizando, y la otra sentía los estragos de dicho ataque.

Ranma gruñía de dolor cuando su energía chocaba en contra de su ser, pero no iba a permitir que Akane sufriera ese daño. Poco a poco la técnica fue cesando, hasta desaparecer totalmente, y solamente se encontraba una pelirroja cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, pero que fue detenida por las temblorosas manos de su prometida.

-¡Ranma, no, Ranma!-… la peli azul en sus brazos sostenía a su prometido convertido en mujer, empezando a derramar lágrimas de aquellos orbes chocolate.

-Akane, volviste a ser tú-… medio sonreía la pelirroja viendo esa mirada que tanto quería y que había recuperado su brillo, sin embargo se veía opacado por las lágrimas de la pequeña Tendo, instantes después supo que su misión había sido cumplida y lentamente fue cerrando los ojos azules que Akane tanto amaba.

-¡Ranma, Ranma!-… movía intensamente el cuerpo de la oji azul, sin obtener respuesta alguna… -¡Ranmaaaaaa!-… gritaba intensamente la hija menor de Soun, intensificando su llanto.

Continuará…

**Hola a todos, y bien ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?... creo que estuvo lleno de muchas emociones. Al fin se reveló la técnica especial de Ranma, sin embargo al parecer dio todo de si mismo para volver a traer a Akane de vuelta sin importarle las consecuencias. Akane ya volvió en si, y observó a su prometido convaleciendo ante su propio ataque, ¿qué pasará con el artista marcial, después de utilizar casi toda su energía vital, y todavía proteger a la peli azul?... muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios, los tengo muy en cuenta de verdad, y al parecer ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia. Bueno por ahora sido todo, saludos.**


	11. Una triste noche

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Han pasado unas cuantas horas desde que finalizó la batalla entre Ranma y Akane, en la casa de la familia Tendo todo yace en silencio. Kasumi, se encontraba al lado de su hermana, que duerme después de que Cologne golpeara levemente con su bastón una parte de su cuello, que le dejó inconsciente, argumentando de que la pequeña hija de Soun necesitaba mucho reposo, ya que su cuerpo había desperdiciado mucha fuerza.

-Hermanita, que bueno que ya estás de vuelta con nosotros, sin embargo Ranma, Ranma-… los ojos de la Tendo mayor empezaban a cristalizarse mientras acariciaba levemente la mejilla de su hermana….

-¿Sigue durmiendo?-… entraba a aquella habitación Nabiki.

-Sí, la abuela de Shampoo dijo que por lo menos dormiría toda la noche-… contestaba la adorable Kasumi.

-Por lo menos ella si podrá dormir-… bufaba un poco la castaña pero con cierto toque de melancolía en su voz.

-¿Cómo sigue Ranma?-… cuestionaba muy preocupadamente Kasumi.

-Aún no nos han dado informes de su estado, pero Tofú dice que su estado es muy crítico-…

-Pobre de él, sacrificar incluso su propia vida por salvar a nuestra hermana-… las lágrimas de la hermana mayor de Akane empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila hermana, él es muy fuerte y no se dejará vencer-… se sentaba al lado de su hermana mayor, queriendo también desahogarse, pero debía conservar la calma por ahora.

-¿Todos siguen en el hospital?-… se limpiaba sus lágrimas la hija mayor de Soun.

-Sí, nadie se ha querido mover de ahí… yo solo quise venir a ver cómo se encontraba nuestra hermana, y veo que está tranquila, lo mejor será que vuelva-… se levantaba de la cama la castaña.

-Por favor Nabiki, cuando les den noticias del estado de Ranma, no dudes en llamarme… ahora no puedo acompañarles por lo menos hasta que Akane despierte-…

-De acuerdo, yo te avisaré… nos espera una noche muy larga-… salía la mediana de las Tendo, de la habitación, y eran tantas las emociones que traía que no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas.

* * *

En el hospital todos los que acompañaron el oji azul se encontraban en la sala de espera, Nodoka era consolada por su marido que por única vez en su vida sabía lo terrible de la situación y no era momento para empezar con su inmadurez.

-Tranquilízate Nodoka, nuestro hijo es muy fuerte y va a salir de esta-… comentaba el señor Saotome.

-Es lo que quiero creer Genma, si mi hijo muere yo también lo haré-… soltaba aún más su llanto la madre del chico de la trenza.

-Animo señora, hay que ser positivos, verá que todo saldrá bien-… alentaba Soun. En ese momento Tofú bajaba de la planta alta del hospital para avisar de la situación del joven Saotome.

-¿Cómo sigue Ranma doctor?-… rodeaban al doctor todos los amigos de la familia Tendo.

-Por ahora lo hemos podido estabilizar, sin embargo su estado sigue muy delicado, su cuerpo recibió mayores daños que el de Akane-… comentaba seriamente Tofú ya que horas antes había examinado a la peli azul, coincidiendo con Cologne de que solamente necesitaba reposo para recuperarse, sin embargo su prometido no corrió con la misma suerte ya que además de salir severamente lastimado, cuando uso su técnica especial perdió casi en la totalidad su energía vital.

-¿Cree que pueda salvarse?, ve que le conté que usó esa técnica muy riesgosa-… argumentaba la abuela de la chinita.

-Les seré sincero, debido a la gravedad de los golpes, y todavía más que usó energía vital, la esperanza es casi nula… de hecho es un milagro que aún siga con vida-… informaba seriamente Tofú. A todos escuchar las palabras del doctor, sintieron que un gran peso les caía encima, incluso a Ryoga que muy en el fondo consideraba al oji azul su gran amigo.

-¡Por favor haga lo posible por salvarlo doctor, mi muchacho no puede morir!-… rugía en llanto la señora Saotome.

-Haremos todo lo que se pueda señora, afortunadamente lo pudimos traer a este hospital que cuenta con más equipos médicos… pero no les puedo asegurar nada-… finalizaba el doctor, con tristeza en su mirada, aquel joven le caía muy bien desde el momento que lo conoció.

-¿Podemos verlo?-… decían al mismo tiempo la chinita y la mejor amiga de Ranma.

-Por el momento no, mejor esperen un poco más quieren, les seguiré manteniendo informados… lo mejor es que se vayan a descansar-… incitaba Tofú.

-¡De ninguna manera!-… respondían al unisonó Nodoka, Shampoo y Ukyo.

-Ukyo lo mejor será que dejemos que los doctores hagan su trabajo, desgraciadamente nosotros no podemos hacer nada, mejor mañana venimos temprano a ver como sigue-… alentaba Ryoga a aquella chica que le estaba despertando sentimientos.

-Pero…-…

-Ryoga tiene razón, hemos tenido un día muy pesado y necesitamos descansar, mañana vendremos a ver a mi yerno-… apoyaba Cologne.

-Ustedes pueden irse, yo me quedó aquí… muchas gracias por apoyar siempre a mi hijo-… hacía una leve reverencia la mamá de Ranma.

-Mañana a primera hora vendremos a verle… yo iré a ver cómo está mi pequeña-… informaba Soun.

-Vaya Tendo, yo me quedo con mi esposa-… respondía el señor Saotome.

-Está bien… saben que cuentan conmigo señores Saotome-… animaba la castaña, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, ya que le dolía demasiado que su mejor amigo estuviera al borde de la muerte, pero Ryoga tenía razón, solamente les quedaba confiar en los doctores y en él.

-Cuenten también con nosotros-… hablaba Cologne por su nieta y Mousse.

-Yo también los apoyaré en lo que sea posible-… finalizaba el chico perdidizo.

-Muchas gracias a todos, mi hijo es muy afortunado en tener a tan buenos amigos que se preocupen por él, pero anden necesitan descansar, se ven muy desgastados-… decía con una muy pequeña sonrisa la mamá de Ranma. Minutos después a la salida del hospital todos se despedían dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas, Ryoga una vez más se iba a quedar con Ukyo.

* * *

-¡Chica violenta me las pagará!-… apretaba fuertemente sus puños la chinita.

-Shampoo se que estás enojada por lo que pasó, pero entiende que Akane no lastimó al yerno sino Natsuko-…

-Pero abuela… yo-…

-No quiero que desquites con Akane, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, ¿entendido?-… cuestionaba seriamente la anciana a su nieta.

-Si abuela-… respondía muy resignada la chinita, comprendiendo que la peli azul no tuvo culpa alguna.

* * *

-Ryoga ¿quieres algo de cenar?-… llegaban al U-chan ambos jóvenes después de abandonar el hospital.

-No tengo apetito Ukyo, gracias-… se sentaba en uno de los asientos el chico de los colmillos.

-Bueno, yo si tengo, aunque sigo muy preocupada por Ranchan, no debo descuidar mi salud-… encendía la parrilla la castaña, preparándose un pan japonés.

-Aunque no lo creas ese tonto me preocupa también, aunque se ha ganado mi respeto al arriesgarse por Akane-…

-Sabes lo que hizo Ranchan fue la más grande prueba de amor hacia ella… no cabe duda que la ama-… daba la vuelta al pan japonés dejando escapar aquel apetitoso olor al olfato del joven Hibiki.

-No lo dudo, ahora con eso me confirma que realmente la ama-… dejaba sacar un suspiro oliendo aquel apetitoso manjar

-Si… ¿estás seguro que no quieres?-… metía un bocado a la boca de Ryoga, después ambos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate.

-Eh, bueno… yo-… tartamudeaba y a la vez gruñía el estomago del joven Hibiki haciéndolo ponerse aún más colorado de lo que estaba

-Parece que tu estomago ya me dio la respuesta-… bufaba la castaña con una linda sonrisa que dejó embobado al chico.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hospital la señora Nodoka parecía como ida, el solo hecho de perder a su hijo le partía el alma, su marido por su parte ya estaba cabeceando en aquel sofá de la sala de espera.

-Tía, ¿cómo va todo?-… era Nabiki quien había llegado al hospital pasándole un café a su tía.

-Todo sigue igual Nabiki, aún sigue muy delicado, el doctor Tofú dice que tiene muy poca probabilidad de sobrevivir-… dejaba a un lado el vaso de café y llevar ambas manos a su rostro.

-Verá que se repondrá tía, usted tenga fe-…abrazaba a la madre de Ranma, Nodoka por su parte era la primera vez que veía a aquella chica de tal forma, jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ella.

-Gracias hija-…

-¿y su marido?-…

-Allí está-… señalaba a aquel hombre que hasta se le escurría la saliva, pero comprendía que el también estaba cansado aunque Genma siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy flojo.

-Lo mejor será que él se vaya a la casa, y yo me quedaré con usted ¿le parece?-… preguntaba la mediana de las Tendo a lo que su tía solo asintió.

-Tío despierte-… la mediana de las Tendo movía del hombro al señor Saotome, pero al parecer tenía un sueño muy pesado.

-Tío, ¡despierte!-… esta vez le brindó un par de cachetadas que inmediatamente despertaron al papá de Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa, por qué no me dejan dormir?-…. se quejaba frotándose los ojos.

-Querido ve a la casa quieres, Nabiki se quedará a acompañarme-… mencionaba Nodoka.

-Está bien nos vemos mañana-… se retiraba el señor Saotome, dejando impresionadas a ambas mujeres por la falta de sentimientos por parte de él ya que no gruñó ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

La noche seguía transcurriendo, hasta que la mañana llegaba a Nerima, pero esta vez el sol no había salido, al contrario era un día completamente nublado con un poco de llovizna. La peli azul poco a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento.

-¿Qué pasó?-… levantaba un poco su cuerpo de la cama, viendo todo a su alrededor y encontrando a su hermana mayor que dormía en su silla de escritorio.

-¡Ranma!... donde está Ranma!-… reaccionaba la hija menor de Soun recordando que el día anterior su prometido sufrió su propio ataque, en ese momento se levanto rápidamente de la cama para ir a buscarlo a su habitación, pero se alarmó al ver su futón vacío y al lado de él al enorme panda que roncaba sin cesar.

-Akane ya te levantaste-… se acercaba Kasumi que acababa de despertar después de quedarse un poco dormida.

-Kasumi, ¿donde se encuentra Ranma?-… preguntaba muy preocupada la chica de ojos chocolate.

-Hermana ven acompáñeme de nuevo a tu habitación, necesito hablar contigo-… mencionaba la Tendo mayor con su semblante triste que preocupo más a Akane, después ambas se sentaron en la cama de la peli azul, y Kasumi tomaba la palabra.

-Akane, cuando fuiste poseída, Ranma se fue a entrenar arduamente a las montañas y cuando el regresó, después de cenar me dio esta carta que es para ti-… entregaba la carta a la pequeña Tendo.

-Me dijo que si algo salía mal, la leyeras-… para Kasumi le era muy difícil contarle todo eso, pero se lo había prometido al oji azul.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó con él, donde está Kasumi?!-… empezaba a desesperarse la prometida del chico de la trenza.

-Hermanita, Ranma está muy grave en el hospital… el doctor Tofú nos dio muy pocas esperanzas de que sobreviva-… soltaba la hija mayor de Soun con lagrimas en los ojos, para Akane oír eso fue como si una espada atravesara su corazón, e inmediatamente empezó a sollozar amargamente.

-Fue mi culpa Kasumi, yo lo lastimé-… lloraba la peli azul, sintiéndose la peor cosa del mundo.

-No digas eso hermanita, tu no tuviste nada de culpa… todo fue obra de esa terrible mujer que te poseyó-… abrazaba y consolaba a su pequeña hermana.

-Me siento tan mal por él Kasumi, el me salvó pagando un precio caro-… seguía derramando lágrimas de esos orbes chocolate que a Ranma tanto le gustaban.

-El te quiere y por eso lo hizo, ya tranquilízate un poco hermanita… mejor toma un baño, y yo prepararé el desayuno para después ir al hospital, ¿supongo que querrás ir?-… cuestionaba la Tendo mayor a lo que su hermana solo asintió.

-Bueno en una hora nos vamos-… Kasumi salía de la habitación de su pequeña hermana, Akane estaba devastada, en ese instante abrió rápidamente aquel sobre y extrajo el papel que tenía la terrible caligrafía de su prometido para empezarlo a leer.

_Akane si estás leyendo esto es que al fin de nuevo estás en casa, lo cual me alegra bastante, pero por otra significa que algo me pasó a mí. Mi linda Akane por lo que más quieras no te sientas mal por lo que me haya pasado, yo siempre estoy dispuesto a protegerte, y esta vez no fue la excepción, no podía permitir que un estúpido espíritu me quitara a mi mayor tesoro de este mundo. Sabes después de nuestra boda fallida, me propuse a llevarme mejor contigo, y creo que lo logré, por lo menos ya no peleamos como antes, de lo único que me arrepiento es no poder decirte en persona que te amo más que nada en la vida… que poco a poco te fuiste ganando mi corazón, con tus tiernos actos, y con tu linda sonrisa, y yo muchas veces me porte patán contigo, perdóname por eso quieres. Akane te amo, nunca lo olvides, y pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado entiendes… no soy muy bueno diciendo estas cosas, disculpa si no soy muy romántico, pero a los Saotome no se nos da mucho eso. Cuídate mi amada marimacho._

_De parte tu bobo prometido: "Ranma"._

La pequeña Tendo acababa de leer esa declaración por parte del oji azul, las lagrimas de ella seguían brotando mojando aquel papel, en ese momento por instinto volteo a ver su escritorio notando la foto que le regaló en navidad, y al lado de ella otra foto en el momento donde él la abrazaba viendo aquella lluvia de estrellas de esa misma navidad y que dicha foto fue sacada por Soun y Genma.

-Ranma-… abrazaba con todo su amor pero también con todo su dolor aquella foto, llorando desgarradamente por su prometido que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Continuará…

**Hola amigos cómo les va... bueno al fin pude traerles este capítulo, creí que no iba a poder subirlo ya que la escuela me ha absorbido como no se lo imaginan XD, pero pues si pude. Espero sea de su agrado, es un capítulo lleno de sentimientos tristes ya que Ranma todavía no la libra ¿podrá recuperarse?... muchas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios, cada vez estamos más cerca del final de este fic, y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	12. Visitando el cielo

**CAPÍTULO 12**

La pequeña Tendo después de darse una ducha rápida, ya estaba lista para salir, solo esperaba a que Kasumi la llamara, en sus ojos se veía la enorme tristeza que llevaba por dentro, incluso se veía un poco demacrada.

-Kasumi, ¿tardaremos mucho en irnos?-… preguntaba la hija menor de Soun.

-No Akane… ya está listo el desayuno, anda siéntate-… incitaba la siempre noble Kasumi.

-No tengo hambre gracias… creo que tardarás un poco más en darles de desayunar a papá y al tío Genma, yo me voy a adelantar, si no te importa-… informaba la peli azul.

-Está bien hermanita, aunque por favor tan siquiera come algo allá en el hospital, aún se nota que sigues muy débil… por favor llévales esto a la tía y a Nabiki, se quedaron toda la noche y supongo que tendrán hambre-… medio sonreía la hija mayor de Soun, entregándole una bolsa con alimentos.

-Si Kasumi-… salía la peli azul de su casa para empezar a caminar rumbo a aquel lugar en donde su prometido estaba combatiendo la batalla más dura de su vida; contra la muerte. En los pasos que daba solamente pensaba en él, todo lo que habían vivido juntos desde que se que conocieron, los problemas que solucionaron, las discusiones, pero sobre todo los pequeños momentos que ellos dos solamente compartían.

Cuando se dio cuenta justamente caminaba por aquel camino a la escuela, y sacó una pequeña sonrisa al recordarle caminar arriba de la malla con sus manos en su nuca.

"Ranma… ¿porqué siempre nos pasan estas cosas?-… meditaba la peli azul con su mirada en el suelo, y sacando pequeñas lagrimas que se quitó para seguir con su camino. Iba tan sumida en su mundo que no sintió cuando se topeteo con alguien en el camino

-Lo siento, no me fijé por donde caminaba-… se disculpaba la pequeña Tendo alzando la mirada.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, al contrario nos alegra saber que ya estás bien-… era Ukyo que se dirigía junto con Ryoga a ver su amigo.

-Ukyo, Ryoga, ¡que sorpresa!-…

-Akane, que gusto verte, de hecho después de ir a ver a Ranma íbamos a ir contigo, pensábamos que aún seguías descansando-… mencionaba el joven Hibiki.

-Gracias, después de saber lo que está pasando con Ranma no tengo cabeza para descansar, de hecho yo también me dirijo hacía allá-… musitaba la peli azul con una sonrisa fingida, en ese momento no podía sonreír sinceramente.

-Pues vamos contigo-… empezaron a caminar los tres, Ukyo y Ryoga trataban de animarla pero no lo consiguieron, de hecho Akane solo les escuchaba pero no les ponía atención.

* * *

En el hospital Nodoka junto con Nabiki se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la sala de espera, la mamá de Ranma recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nabiki con sus ojos cerrados ya que se notaba el cansancio que llevaba, la mediana de las Tendo por su parte solamente tenía un poco de sueño, y es que después de tomar tanto café, sabía que no se quedaría dormida. En el transcurso de la noche las noticias eran las mismas; no había mejoramiento por parte del oji azul, pero tampoco se había complicado su estado de salud.

"Nos saldrá un poco caro pagar este hospital, aunque Tofú dijo que nos darían un descuento por ser un gran amigo del dueño… de cualquier forma necesitaré conseguir el dinero restante, y creo saber cómo-… meditaba la castaña sacando de su bolsa una pequeña libreta que contenía varias hojas con la lista de sus deudores, y simplemente se dedicó a sacar las cuentas, haciéndola sonreír satisfactoriamente ya que alcanzaría para todos los gastos médicos. Quién diría que su capacidad para hacer "negocios", iba a servir para una buena causa.

-Tía… Nabiki-… musitaba la peli azul obteniendo las miradas de ambas mujeres, Nodoka se levanto rápidamente e inmediatamente le abrazo, desahogándose profundamente. Akane tampoco pudo resistir más y de igual forma abrazando a su tía empezó a derramar varias lágrimas.

-¿Cómo sigue Ranchan Nabiki?-… preguntaba la chica de la espátula.

-Aún sigue igual, no ha mejorado, pero tampoco ha empeorado-…

-Ya veo, ¿sabes si ya podemos pasar a verlo?-…

-Tofú dijo que tal vez en unas horas más… Akane que gustó saber que ya estás bien, aunque pienso que aún deberías descansar más-… se colocaba enfrente de su hermana.

-No Nabiki, y de una vez les digo que no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que Ranma se recupere-… decía firmemente la menor de las Tendo removiéndose las lagrimas… -Por cierto, Kasumi me dio esto para que desayunaran-… entregaba la bolsa.

-Gracias hija, pero no tengo apetito-… contestaba la mamá de Ranma.

-De ninguna manera tía, tiene que comer bien, a su hijo no le gustaría saber que su mamá está descuidando su salud… tu también come algo Akane, se nota que no has desayunado cierto-… presentía la hija mediana de Soun, la peli azul solo asintió.

-Buenos mejor desayunemos… ¿gustan Ryoga, Ukyo?-… sacaba de la bolsa unos panes rellenos de carne, junto con algunos emparedados y un termo grande de té.

-No Nabiki, ya desayunamos bien, no se preocupen-… respondía Ryoga sentándose en el sofá. Pasaron varios minutos y Nodoka ya había terminado junto con Nabiki, Akane por su parte a duras penas pudo comer un emparedado con un vaso de té, pero al menos se llevó algo al estomago.

-Bueno yo iré a la casa a tomar un baño, y a arreglar unos negocios pendientes, ¿quiere venir conmigo tía?-… incitaba Nabiki.

-No hija, aquí me quedo-…

-Tía vaya a la casa un momento y descanse quiere, yo me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que sea, no se preocupe-… apoyaba la pequeña Tendo, y a duras penas convenciendo a su tía ella se quedó solamente con sus amigos.

* * *

Las horas transcurrían su curso, Soun, Genma, Kasumi y Nodoka nuevamente se encontraban en el hospital, junto de ellos se encontraban la chinita y Mousse, Cologne se quedó atendiendo el restaurant, y Nabiki aún se encontraba haciendo sus negocios. El estado del oji azul no mejoraba y eso prácticamente ya le estaba empezando a preocupar a Tofú, fue entonces cuando dedujo lo peor que podría pasar, para después comunicárselo a la familia y los amigos de Ranma.

-¿Cómo sigue Ranma doctor?... por favor dígame que ya está un poco mejor-… suplicaba la menor de las Tendo.

-Desafortunadamente no hay mejora alguna… lamento decirles esto, pero prácticamente si no hay signos de mejora en unas seis horas, es probable que no se recupere, y-… pausaba el doctor, para soltar la mala noticia… -y muera-… pudo dar la noticia incluso estando cerca de Kasumi ya que sabía que no era momento para que le dieran sus ataques de locura.

-¡No, mi hijo!-… lloraba desconsoladamente Nodoka, siendo abrazada por Kasumi, que desbordaba pequeñas lágrimas, Shampoo quedó en estado de shock por lo que presenciaba.

-¡Él no puede morir, no lo hará… tiene que salvarlo doctor!-… la peli azul tomaba de la camisa al doctor de la familia, sufriendo por lo que había escuchado.

-Akane sé que es difícil para todos, pero solamente los estoy preparando por si eso sucede… entiéndeme-… soltaba Tofú, la pequeña Tendo por su parte cayó de rodillas, sintiendo que su mundo se acababa, sin Ranma moría ella también lo haría.

-Akane tranquilízate Ranchan no se dará por vencido-… animaba Ukyo con media sonrisa fingida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ukyo tiene razón, él es muy fuerte y saldrá victorioso de esta, como siempre lo ha hecho-… apoyaba Ryoga pero con tristeza en los ojos.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo que seguir compartiendo opiniones con unos colegas sobre la salud de Ranma-… se retiraba Tofú dejando a sus amigos con una pena enorme.

* * *

El joven Saotome seguía tendido sobre una cama, estaba en su cuerpo de chico, pero aún así las secuelas de la batalla que tuvo, se reflejaban en su ser; moretones, raspaduras, y varias heridas se le notaban a simple vista. Le habían puesto un respirador automático, en el pecho tenía conectado unos cables que marcaban sus latidos en un monitor cardiaco, y en el brazo derecho tenía enchufado un suero. Se encontraba en total inconsciencia, pero sin embargo muy dentro de él sabía que no podía morir, no después de salvar a Akane.

* * *

La noche poco a poco se iba introduciendo en Nerima hasta que el cielo nuevamente estaba oscuro, con una hermosa luna llena que daba una sensación de paz a todo aquel que la veía. Tofú estaba muy pensativo en la recepción del hospital, la peli azul ya no aguantaba más y se dirigió hacia él.

-Doctor, por favor permítame verlo-… suplicaba la chica de orbes chocolate.

-Lo siento Akane no puedo dejar que lo veas-… respondía Tofú, pero no soporto ver el semblante de la chica, realmente sabía que le dolía mucho lo que le pasaba a su prometido.

-Akane, sabes haré una excepción solo por ti, pero solamente podrás estar con él unos minutos entiendes-… informaba el doctor, iluminando un poco el ánimo de la chica.

-Está bien doctor, muchas gracias-… hacía una reverencia la hija menor de Soun, Tofú inmediatamente la llevó a aquel cuarto no sin antes pedirle que se pusiera un cubre bocas y todo lo necesario para de alguna manera conservar la higiene estricta del lugar.

-Bien Akane allí está… te dejaré un rato a solas con él-… abría la puerta el doctor dejando pasar a la peli azul, y al fin nuevamente le veía, pero le partía el corazón verlo en ese estado, poco se fue acercando de él para quedar a escasos centímetros.

-Ranma… ¡Ranma por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola por lo que más quieras!-… exclamaba la pequeña Tendo colocando su cabeza en el torso de su prometido.

-¡Tienes que despertar, no puedes darte por vencido… no mi Ranma, no puedes morir, si tú te vas yo también lo haré!... se desahogaba amargamente la chica con el oji azul que aún yacía sin hacer movimiento alguno, pero al solo sentir la presencia de su prometida empezó a tener un sueño celestial.

_-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿y Akane?_-… musitaba el chico de la trenza en un lugar donde se aspiraba mucha paz, era como una especie de parque con jardines muy hermosos, y con árboles verdosos que daban un toque especial al lugar. El joven Saotome estaba vestido con una camisa china de manga larga color blanca, y su pantalón era del mismo color.

_-Un momento, recuerdo que yo mismo me tope con mi propia técnica… eso quiere decir que yo estoy-_… se decía muy preocupado el oji azul, en ese momento a lo lejos vio una silueta que se le hacía conocida.

_"¿La mamá de Akane?... entonces si estoy en otro mundo"_… meditaba nostálgico y impresionado.

_-Ranma, porqué tienes esa mirada triste-_… preguntaba con una dulce sonrisa la mamá de las Tendo sentándose en una banca, ella vestía un vestido completamente blanco. No cabía duda que se parecía a sus hijas, pero en especial a la menor.

_-Señora Tendo… ¿yo estoy muerto?_… se sentaba junto de la dama.

_-Eso dependerá de ti hijo… antes que nada quiero agradecerte por cuidar siempre de mi familia, pero sobre todo de mi pequeña Akane, sé que las has salvado un sinfín de veces, y la última vez no fue la excepción-_… agradecía la esposa de Soun sin dejar de esbozar esa linda sonrisa que le heredó a Kasumi.

_-No tiene porque agradecérmelo, si algo le sucede a ella jamás me lo perdonaría-_…

_-Se que la amas con todo tu corazón y por eso lo hiciste, incluso hasta fuiste capaz de dar tu propia vida si es necesario y sabes estoy feliz que ella tenga un prometido que la aprecie y la cuide tanto, sé que será muy feliz a tu lado-_…

-_Si es que no me quedo en este lugar-_… musitaba con su mirada baja el chico de la trenza.

_-Ella te está esperando al igual que tu familia y tus amigos, tienes que luchar por volver, no te puedes dar por vencido, si lo haces ¿quién cuidará a mi familia y a mi hija Akane?-_… cuestionaba la dama.

_-Tiene razón, debó tratar de seguir luchando, gracias señora Tendo-_… hacía una reverencia el joven.

_-Mejor dime suegra ¿quieres?-_… bufaba la madre de las hijas de Soun, haciendo que el oji azul se sonrojara como un tomate… -_Síguela cuidando por mí, yo desde aquí seguiré al pendiente de lo que pase con ustedes, nunca los dejaré solos hijo, recuérdalo-_… se levantaba la señora Tendo para empezar a caminar y desaparecer de los ojos del joven Saotome.

_"Volver con ella"_… cerraba los ojos el chico de la trenza, para de manera inmediata abrirlos en el mundo real, notando que todo estaba borroso, pestañeo un par de veces y poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando pudiendo notar que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, después inmediatamente se percató que alguien estaba recargado en su pecho, y al fin le vio a ella, su tierna marimacho. La peli azul tenía su rostro escondido en el pecho del joven que ni si quiera se dio cuenta que él ya había despertado hasta que sintió un pequeña caricia en su cabello.

-A- Akane… ¿por qué lloras boba, si aún no me muero?-… musitaba el chico de la trenza con una voz sumamente débil que apenas se podía escuchar.

-¡Ranma!… ¡Baka no digas eso jamás, me tenías tan preocupada!-… se abalanzaba más a él dándole un cálido abrazo sin ejercer fuerza.

-Perdóname, pero aguantar tus golpes me costó demasiado-… murmuraba el chico, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ya que sentía que todos los huesos le dolían.

-Baka…-… no lo dejaba de abrazar la peli azul, derramando lágrimas pero ya no de dolor sino de alegría.

-Me alegro que estés bien-… mencionaba sinceramente el oji azul.

-La que me alegro soy yo, pero no por mi… si no por ti, no hubiera soportado que te fueras de mi lado-… informaba feliz pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo la peli azul se sonrojo al máximo, el joven por su parte solo se enterneció demasiado y suavemente empezó acariciar una mejilla de la joven, lástima que tenía esa cosa de oxígeno que tapaba su nariz y su boca, sino tal vez le hubiera dado un pequeño beso.

-Ranma… con, con respecto a la carta que me dejaste, yo eh-… sacaba la pequeña hoja.

-Bueno es que yo, yo-… se comenzaba a trabar con las palabras, en ese momento Tofú abrió la puerta admirándose de que su paciente ya estaba despierto.

-Ranma, al fin despertaste… me tenías muy preocupado, Akane por favor necesito revisarlo, sal un momento por favor-… pedía con una sonrisa el médico.

-Pero doctor-… no se quería apartar de su prometido y menos cuando le iba a contestar lo de la carta.

-Solo será un instante, después podrás estar con él más tiempo-… mencionaba Tofú, la chica sabía asintió no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en la frente del oji azul dejándole totalmente sonrojado aunque ella no se quedó atrás, saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, momentos después se dirigió a su familia y amigos.

-¡Ranma ha despertado!-… soltaba alegre la pequeña Tendo.

Continuará…

**Hola amigos lectores... ¡vaya al fin pude actualizar!, disculpen por el retraso, pero la escuela me tenía absorbido y como ya es viernes me di un tiempo para hacerles la entrega de este capítulo, y pues como vieron Ranma no pasó al otro mundo, así es de que ya pueden dar un respiro jeje. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lecturas y comentarios, de verdad gracias... Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, saludos.**


	13. De regreso a casa el amor se revela

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que el oji azul pudo despertar del estado crítico en el que se encontraba, no cabía duda que su mejoramiento iba a pique, hecho que impresionó a Tofú.

-Bien Ranma, mañana ya podrás regresar a casa-… comunicaba el médico con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Qué bien doctor!... ya no soporto estar en esta cama sin hacer nada-… inquiría alegre el joven Saotome. Ya no necesitaba ninguno de esos aparatos que tenía anteriormente, aunque eso sí, aún le dolía un poco hacer movimientos bruscos.

-Te entiendo, aunque por al menos un mes no podrás entrenar como habitualmente lo haces-… mencionó Tofú seriamente.

-¿Qué?, no me diga eso-… respondía un poco disgustado el chico de la trenza.

-Hazle caso al doctor Tofú, Ranma, solo será un mes, ya después volverás a ser el mismo de antes-… hablaba felizmente Akane quien se encontraba a un lado del oji azul.

-Está bien, se lo prometo-… respondía resignado el joven.

-Buenas noches, vengo a dejarle la cena al joven Saotome-… entraba una enfermera al cuarto de Ranma, cuando Akane le veía inmediatamente fruncía el ceño, y es que dicha mujer, que por cierto era muy bonita, no le caía nada bien.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

La tarde había llegado a Nerima, y después de un par de días pudieron pasar a Ranma de cuidados intensivos a una habitación normal, en la cual ya podía recibir visitas todo el tiempo y a todas horas. Akane era la única que estaba con él todo el tiempo, solamente regresaba a su casa a ducharse, pero nuevamente se dirigía rápidamente al hospital a seguir con su prometido.

-Akane ya te dije que no tienes que estar todo el tiempo aquí-… mencionaba Ranma sobre la cama dirigiendo su mirada a su prometida que yacía sentada en un sofá cerca de él.

-No quieres que este contigo, verdad-… contestaba la pequeña Tendo con cierta tristeza.

-¡No!, ¡bueno este quiero decir si!… es que ya has faltado mucho al colegio y seguramente te va a afectar-… respondía sinceramente el chico de la trenza.

-No me importa Ranma, lo que realmente me interesa es que salgas con bien de aquí, no sucede nada si tardas semanas o meses en salir, así que de una buena vez te digo que no me moveré de aquí hasta que estés mejor-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun dejando a cierto oji azul en las nubes al verle tan hermosa.

-A-Akane yo… yo te-… iba a decirle esas palabras que plasmó en aquella carta, en ese momento una atractiva enfermera rubia de ojos verdes entraba a su cuarto con un carrito de comida, la cual consistía en una ligera sopa, con jugo de manzana.

-Buenas tar…des-… veía al chico de la trenza y simplemente quedó maravillada al encontrarse a un paciente tan atractivo en el hospital.

-¿Ranma Saotome cierto?-… cuestionaba la señorita con una gran sonrisa, el joven solo asintió.

-Aquí le traigo su comida-… tomaba el pequeño tazón en sus manos… -Sabe aún se ve muy débil deje que le de comer, diga AH-… mencionaba con cierta coquetería la enfermera sentándose a un lado de la cama del chico. Akane por su parte los celos la empezaban a invadir por dentro, ¿quién se creía esa mujer para darle de comer a su prometido en la boca?

-No, no se moleste yo puedo solo-… intentaba evadir muy nerviosamente a esa señorita.

-Insisto, abra la boca-… se acercaba más la enfermera al oji azul, en ese momento la pequeña Tendo de un rápido movimiento le arrebato la cuchara a aquella joven.

-No se preocupe, yo le daré de comer-… mencionaba la pequeña Tendo lo más calmada que podía.

-De ninguna manera, es mi trabajo hacerlo-… arrebata la cuchara la rubia.

-Pero yo soy la prometida de Ranma, así es de que la que tiene esa obligación soy yo-… volvía a tener en su mano el cubierto la peli azul lanzándole una mirada asesina a la pobre mujer, el joven Saotome por su parte emanaba una gota de sudor al estilo anime al presenciar esa pequeña batalla.

-Entiendo… bueno al rato vendré a verlo joven Ranma-… le guiñaba un ojo aquella mujer al chico de la trenza que inmediatamente se sonrojo un poco.

-Esa enfermerita ¿pues que se cree?-… musitaba la menor de las Tendo aún con el ceño fruncido… -haber, abre la boca-…

-Akane yo puedo solo, de verdad-… volvía a repetir el joven.

-No… ya pase un disgusto por culpa de tu nueva admiradora, para que no me dejes hacerlo-… respondía la peli azul.

-¿Eh?... bueno está bien-… en ese momento Akane poco a poco le daba aquella sopa, y debía admitir que le encantaba hacerlo, y Ranma no se quedaba atrás ya que también le fascinaba que su prometida le diera la comida.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Gracias señorita, de hecho le estaba comentado a nuestro paciente, que mañana saldrá del hospital-… mencionaba Tofú.

-¿Ya tan rápido se nos va?... se sorprendía la enfermera dejando la comida aún lado de la cama del oji azul, y que Akane cuidadosamente vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Pues fíjese que si, por lo que ya no necesitará a una enfermera que a cada rato le coquetee en lugar de solo hacer su trabajo… pero no lo digo por usted, que va-… bufaba la peli azul con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno lo extrañaremos-… se retiraba la rubia meditando "Es un chico muy guapo, pero esa chica me da miedo, mejor ya no me meteré en sus asuntos por mi bien".

-Vendré mañana temprano a darte tú última revisión, que descansen-… salía Tofú de la habitación del oji azul dejándole a solas con Akane. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Ranma decidió romperlo.

-Akane, qui-quiero hablarte de esa carta que te dejé-… musitaba muy nervioso el joven Saotome a la peli azul que se encontraba acostada en el sofá.

-Bueno te escucho-… se sentaba en el sillón mostrando esa linda sonrisa que hacía ir a Ranma al paraíso.

-Sabes lo que yo dije… lo que te escribí fue completamente cierto-… se coloraba al máximo, la pequeña Tendo por su parte moría de felicidad por dentro, al fin después de una larga espera su prometido estaba sacando a flote sus sentimientos.

-¿De verdad?-… bromeaba un poco la peli azul, como no creyendo lo que oía.

-Cla-claro que si boba…-… en ese momento el chico de la trenza agarro valor con las palabras…-No hubiera soportado que Natsuko se hubiera apoderado completamente de ti, si así destruyes las cosas imagínate como sería si siguieras poseída-… bufaba el chico haciendo a Akane fruncir el ceño.

-Sabes tuve mucho temor, incluso mucho más que esa vez en Jusenkyo-… recordaba aquella ocasión en la que casi la perdía hasta que sintió una pequeña mano suave sobre la suya.

-Yo también tuve miedo de perderte Ranma, no sabes cómo me dolió saber que te dejé casi sin vida en aquella batalla, o mejor dicho Natsuko… jamás me hubiera perdonado si tu hubieras-… se cristalizaban los ojos de la chica que se encontraba al lado del oji azul.

-Pero no me pasó nada más… soy un Saotome-… acariciaba la mejilla de su prometida regalándole una sonrisa que Akane le correspondió inmediatamente.

-Baka, aunque estés en el hospital sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre-… bufaba la hija menor de Soun que hizo sacar una pequeña carcajada a su prometido.

-No te lo he dicho, pero cuando estaba muy grave tuve un sueño con alguien muy especial para ti… con tu mamá-… contaba Ranma viendo directo a los ojos a su marimacho.

-¿A mi mamá?-… cuestionaba muy sorprendida la menor de las Tendo.

-Si con tu mamá, aunque no recuerdo mucho del sueño, lo único que sé es que ella me animó a seguir luchando para seguir aquí contigo-…

-Entonces gracias a ella estás aquí-… salía una lagrima solitaria de sus bellos ojos recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida, al ver eso Ranma se la quitó con su pulgar.

-Akane ella aún sigue al pendiente de ti… no tienes porque llorar, marimacho-… volvía a sonreír el oji azul, quitando inmediatamente la tristeza de su prometida… -Te amo Akane, más que a mi vida-… soltaba al fin el joven Saotome sin dejar de ver los orbes chocolate de ella.

-Yo también te amo Ranma, no te imaginas cuanto-… sacaba también a relucir sus sentimientos la hija menor de Soun acercándose lentamente al rostro de su prometido viéndolo fijamente a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, quedaron varios instantes sin decir nada, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, en ese momento Ranma fijó su vista en aquellos labios que tanto deseaba probar, la peli azul hizo lo mismo y poco a poco ambos se fueron acercando hasta fundirse en un tierno y tímido beso que poco a poco fue tornándose a uno más apasionado pero sin dejar al lado la ternura. Se separaron por falta de aire, sonriéndose el uno al otro para inmediatamente darse otro beso que radiaba amor puro por parte de aquellos dos.

-Te amo mi baka, pero ya es hora de que descanses, no quiero que te desveles-…

-Yo te amo mas, mi tierna marimacho… porque no duermes conmigo-… invitaba a su prometida dejándole totalmente roja por su comentario.

-Tonta estás pensando mal-… lanzaba una sonrisa picara al notar la coloración de ella…-Simplemente creo que ese sillón ha de ser muy incomodo para dormir y en esta cama cabemos perfectamente los dos-…

-Eh, bueno yo… está bien pero no quiero que empieces de pervertido-… lanzaba una alerta la pequeña Tendo sin que lo colorado se fuera de ella.

-Aunque yo quisiera no puedo hacerlo aquí-… reía el chico de la trenza dejando a Akane más roja de lo que estaba… -No haré nada malo Akane, o si no quieres hacerlo yo puedo dormir en el sillón y tú en la cama-…

-Nada de eso baka-… se metía tímidamente a la cama de él, disfrutando de su compañía.

-Hasta mañana marimacho-… le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana tarado-…. Depositaba un tierno beso en sus labios para quedar dormida está vez en los brazos de su prometido y no en los de Morfeo.

* * *

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para dar inició con la mañana que daba indicios de un espectacular día soleado, todos los amigos y la familia no se encontraban en el hospital sino que estaban preparando una fiesta de bienvenida al oji azul en el dojo Tendo, debido a que Akane les había comunicado la buena noticia.

-Bien Ranma ya estás dado de alta… Akane por favor procura de que siga las indicasiones que le di-… pedía muy amablemente Tofú.

-Descuide doctor, yo estaré al pendiente de él-… exclamaba alegre la joven.

-Muchas gracias doctor Tofú, nos veremos pronto-… se despedía junto con su prometida para empezar a caminar rumbo a casa.

-Creo que nadie se acordó que hoy salía del hospital, supongo que no habrás olvidado decirles-… dudaba el joven Saotome.

-Claro que les dije, pero descuida por alguna razón no habrán venido-… contestaba la pequeña Tendo sabiendo todo de la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Mmmm del idiota del panda lo creo pero de los demás-…

-Ya no te mortifiques bobo, además yo estoy contigo que más puedes pedir-… bufaba la peli azul dejando a Ranma totalmente idiotizado con su sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, con que tu estés conmigo es más que suficiente-… hacia pausa en su camino tomando a Akane de la cintura, atrayéndola a él y plantarle un beso que causó en ambos mil y un millón de sensaciones, no cabía duda de que las vergüenzas se habían desvanecido, no les importaba que la gente los viera dándose aquel dulce y espectacular beso de enamorados. Minutos después ambos siguieron su camino tomados de la mano, disfrutando de aquel pequeño paseo hacia casa, ya pensarían después que decirles a sus padres para que los dejaran disfrutar de su amor y no casarlos al instante.

-¡Airen! ¡¿Porqué caminar de la mano con chica violenta?!-…

-¡Shampoo!-… decía al unisonó la joven pareja al ver a la chinita atravesarse en su camino y tomarlos por sorpresa.

Continuará…

**Hola amigos lectores, bueno aquí les traigo lo que parece ser el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, al fin Ranma se ha recuperado y lo mejor de todo es que ya se sincero con Akane que obviamente correspondió a sus sentimientos, ¿qué hará Shampoo al respecto?... Muchísimas gracias por estar al pendiente de este sencillo fic, pero ya saben que lo hago con la intención de entretenerlos un poco, agradezco también sus comentarios, me animan a seguir creando nuevas ideas. Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, un abrazo.**


	14. El amor siempre triunfa

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-¡Shampoo!-… decía al unisonó la joven pareja al ver a la chinita atravesarse en su camino y tomarlos por sorpresa…

-¡Airén tener que darme una explicación!-… se acercaba peligrosamente a aquella pareja que aún estaba perpleja por ser descubiertos por aquella chinita que no iba a permitir que fueran felices.

-¡Espera Shampoo!-… exclamaba el joven Saotome cuando se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y de su marimacho, era la hora de dejarle en claro quién era la mujer que el amaba, esta vez no saldría con una de sus tonterías de insultar a su prometida para librarse de la pena.

-Shampoo… yo, yo ya había decidido desde antes con quien compartir mi vida, y esa es Akane-… soltaba sin titubear, pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la peli azul.

-¿Ser una broma verdad Airen?... tu no poder estar enamorado de chica violenta-… reía Shampoo creyendo que lo que había oído era una vil mentira.

-No estoy bromeando, Akane es la única mujer que me hace feliz-…

-¡No se cierto!, chica violenta solo golpearte, insultarte, además no saber cocinar, y no es tan linda como yo… en cambio yo ser la mujer ideal para ti-… cruzaba sus brazos la nieta de Shampoo no queriendo aceptar la decisión de su "prometido".

-Tal vez tengas razón-… Akane estaba completamente en las nubes oyendo las hermosas palabras que salían de la boca del oji azul, pero al escuchar eso frunció el ceño… -Pero también es la que más se preocupa por mí, la que no le importa si le pasa algo malo por culpa mía, la que me acepta tal y como soy… y sobre todo la que me ama aunque yo a veces sea un estúpido con ella-… decía orgulloso el joven Saotome dejando a ambas chicas totalmente calladas, la pequeña Tendo estaba maravillada con todo lo que oía, su tonto prometido la estaba defendiendo a capa y espada demostrándole a Shampoo porque le prefería a ella. La chinita se había quedado anonada, jamás se imaginó que Ranma dijera esas cosas de aquella chica.

-Pero Airen tu vencerme en batalla, por ley debes casarte conmigo-… suplicaba Shampoo aún no aceptando la verdad.

-No Shampoo, tus leyes para mí no son válidas… por favor entiende, aún podemos ser amigos si tu quieres, pero eso si jamás me enamoraré de ti, ni aunque me trates de hechizar porque bien sabes que no podría funcionar-… La ira de la chinita estaba creciendo, como era posible que alguien como Akane le ganara en esa batalla amorosa, no lo iba a permitir. Ranma aún tomando a Akane se asustó un poco al ver que Shampoo iba a cometer una locura.

"Demonios, va a querer lastimar a Akane… no se lo permitiré-… soltaba de su agarre a su prometida poniendo en frente de ella.

-¡Ranma que haces!-… preguntaba preocupada la hija menor de Soun.

-Akane aléjate de aquí quieres, ve como se está poniendo Shampoo seguramente te quiere lastimar-… exclamaba sin quitar su vista de la chinita.

-¡Pero aún no puedes hacer esfuerzos!-… inquiría desesperadamente la peli azul.

-No permitiré que te pase algo, ya fue suficiente… ¡ya no más!-… exclamaba el oji azul empezando a emanar su aura de energía, pero un abrazo junto con un beso en su mejilla lo hicieron calmarse, enfureciendo aún más a la nieta de Shampoo que parecía demonio al ver eso.

-Ranma por favor, no quiero que te lastimes, aún estás muy débil… déjame esto a mi quieres-… pedía la pequeña Tendo.

-Pe-pero Akane-…

-Yo también soy una artista marcial recuerdas… no voy a dejar que pelees-…

-Akane…-… musitaba el chico de la trenza.

-Déjame demostrarle a Shampoo que puedo derrotarle, además si yo la venzo, automáticamente dejará de ser tu prometida-… cerraba su puño la joven dirigiendo su mirada a la chinita.

-Está bien Akane pero ten mucho cuidado-… respondía muy preocupado el joven Saotome.

-Te lo prometo-… le plantaba un tierno un beso corto en los labios de su prometido, provocando más la ira de Shampoo.

-¡Bien Shampoo, acabemos con esto de una buena vez!-… se colocaba en posición de pelea.

-¡Akane pagar por rebatarme a mi Airen!-… se lanzaba la chinita con todas sus fuerzas, Akane simplemente le espero, y cuando ésta llego inmediatamente empezó a lanzar duros golpes en contra de la hija de Soun, ella empezó a esquivarlos con gran dificultad, era la primera vez que peleaba contra Shampoo de esa manera.

-¡Toma esto chica violenta!... sacaba uno de sus bomboris pegando con él en una de las piernas de su rival, haciéndola caer hincada, para poder darle un par de golpes en su rostro mandándola directamente a estrellar contra una de las bardas.

-¡Akane!-… gritaba preocupado el chico de la trenza al ver las fuerzas de Shampoo, inmediatamente se dirigió a donde se encontraba ella.

-¡Akane, para, por favor, Shampoo no se detendrá hasta hacerte mucho daño!-… suplicaba para que no le siguieran lastimando.

-Ranma por favor confía en mí, yo sé que puedo ganarle-… pedía la pequeña Tendo dándole una mirada de confianza a su prometido, por ninguna razón permitiría que el peleara contra la chinita, el oji azul solo asintió con la cabeza, poniendo toda su confianza en ella.

-Lo ves Airen, chica violenta no ser rival para mí, y mucho menos ser buena esposa para ti… mejor quedarte conmigo-… aclamaba la nieta de Cologne.

-¡Jamás!-… se levantaba la joven, incrementado su aura de poder de una manera descomunal que incluso el propio Ranma se asustó un poco, el aura que emanaba se parecía mucho a cuando Natsuko la poseía, aunque claramente no era de color oscuro, sino más bien de un color azul fuerte.

-¿Aún querer seguir sufriendo?... ¡chica violenta ya hartarme!-… se lanzaba nuevamente Shampoo con toda su furia, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que la peli azul fácilmente esquivo su ataque con un gran salto, para inmediatamente con una patada en el aire dar fuertemente en el estomago de la chinita dejándola sin aire.

"No poder ser posible, esos golpes son como los que daba cuando estaba poseída"-… pensaba la nieta de Cologne de rodillas y con sus manos en su estomago, inmediatamente la hija menor de Soun la tomó y con un duro golpe en la cara la mandó del otro lado del muro dejándole en muy mal estado, poco a poco veía como aquella joven se le acercaba lentamente quedando justamente enfrente de ella.

-Shampoo si yo quisiera ahora mismo te daría las suficientes razones para que realmente me llames chica violenta-… musitaba la joven de orbes chocolate de manera muy seria viendo en el suelo a su rival, la joven de cabellos purpura al oír eso le dio un escalofrió ya que seguramente le darían la golpiza de su vida… -Pero no lo haré, solo de igual manera te pido que me dejes ser feliz con Ranma-… sonreía la peli azul agachándose a la altura de la chinta en el suelo.

-¿Tú no matarme aunque poder hacerlo?-…

-No podría hacerlo Shampoo a pesar de todo, te considero como a una amiga-… mencionaba sinceramente la menor de las Tendo.

-A-Akane… tu ganar batalla, Shampoo no ser rival fuerte para ti-… comunicaba la chinita dándose por vencida. El oji azul, se mantenía en Shock, cómo Akane pudo haber sacado gran parte de su poder oculto, pero se alegraba de que al fin ese asunto con Shampoo se diera por terminado.

-Eres muy fuerte Shampoo… gracias por entender-… sonreía Akane brindándole la mano para ayudar a la amazona a levantarse, la chinita la aceptó colocándose frente a frente con ella, había perdido y con ello había perdido a Ranma, pero como la ley lo indica ahora que había sido vencida ya no era la prometida del oji azul por lo tanto ese compromiso ya estaba roto.

-Solo quiero que perdones a Shampoo por comportarse de esa manera… Ex Airen ser afortunado por tener a una mujer como tú-… hacía una reverencia la chinita doliéndole en el alma dejar escapar a su amor, pero pensándolo bien era lo mejor para ella.

-No hay nada que perdonar-… de igual manera hacía una reverencia la hija menor de Soun.

-Claro que soy afortunado por tenerle a ella… Shampoo no tienes que ponerte triste, tu bien sabes que hay alguien que se muere por ti, y que estoy seguro que te ama con todo su corazón-… se colocaba el chico de la trenza al lado de su prometida, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Hablar de Mousse?-…

-Por supuesto Shampoo, Mousse se derrite por ti, deberías darle una oportunidad-… agregaba la peli azul sujetando la mano de Ranma.

-Tener razón, yo le daré una oportunidad al chico pato-… sonreía Shampoo para después despedirse y retirarse con una lagrima solitaria en los ojos, pero al fin había comprendido que el amor de aquellos dos jamás podría ser roto.

* * *

Nuestros protagonistas siguieron caminando lo poco que restaba el camino a casa, aún Ranma estaba bastante sorprendido por la batalla que fácilmente ganó su prometida.

-Akane… ¿cómo le hiciste para poder sacar todo ese poder oculto?-…

-Bueno, verás la verdad es que… la verdad es que ni yo misma se cómo lo hice-… sacaba la lengua la linda peli azul haciéndola ver muy infantil, el chico de la trenza al oír esa gran respuesta cayó directo al suelo por la impresión.

-Mmmmm, boba-… musitaba Ranma.

-Baka, jeje creo que el solo hecho de imaginar que si perdía la batalla es como si te perdiera también a ti-… sinceraba la chica clavando su vista en el suelo muy nerviosamente, a eso su prometido le enterneció tanto que tomó su lindo rostro y le brindó un tierno beso en forma de agradecimiento, para después llegar a casa.

-¿Qué pasa Akane?-… cuestionaba el chico de la trenza al ver que su marimacho se colocaba en frente de ella.

-Ranma, podrías acompañarme al dojo, quiero enseñarte algunos movimientos que he aprendido-… era la excusa para ir al dojo donde todos se encontraban.

-¿Eh?... A-Akane no estarás pensando en, ya sabes, eh, cosas-… jugaba con sus dedos el joven Saotome sonrojado.

-Nooo, pervertido… mejor acompáñame-… contestaba la pequeña Tendo muy colorada por los pensamientos de su prometido, inmediatamente lo tomó nuevamente de la mano llevándolo al dojo.

-¡Bienvenido!-… gritaba la familia y los amigos de Ranma, incluyendo a Ryoga, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, Sasuke, Tofú, Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka, Sayuri, Cologne, Mousse y sorpresivamente Shampoo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-… preguntaba muy sorprendido el oji azul.

-Ranma como ya has salido del hospital te organizamos una fiesta-… sonreía la dulce Kasumi.

-Así es cuñadito… y más vale que te guste porque costó mucho dinero comprar todo lo necesario eh-… bufaba la siempre divertida Nabiki.

-¡Ranma hijo, que bueno que ya estás de vuelta!-… se abalanzaba Soun llorando a mares.

-Si hijo, bienvenido-… leía un cartel del panda que iba a agarrar parte de la numerosa comida que se encontraba sobre una enorme mesa.

-Qué bueno que ya estás bien hijo-… Nodoka daba un manotazo a la garra del panda, para después dirigirse con su hijo y darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Ran chan qué bueno que has vuelto a casa-… era Ukyo que sorpresivamente para todos estaba tomada de la mano de Ryoga.

-Ukyo no me digas que tú y Ryoga…- intuía el joven Saotome.

-Así es Ranma, nos dimos cuenta de que ambos sentimos más que amistad y venos aquí, Ukyo es mi novia-… contestaba feliz el joven Hibiki.

-Oh vaya, muchas felicidades U-chan, y tu p-chan cuídala bien-… bufaba Ranma para recibir un muy leve zape de su prometida.

-Baka, siempre burlándote de los demás-… mencionaba Akane.

-Tú siempre tan fea-… decía el chico de la trenza para que todo mundo riera.

-¡Ranma-sama!... ven directo a mis brazos amor mío-… decía la loca de Kodachi corriendo para abrazar al oji azul.

-Mi linda Akane, ven junto a tu adorado Kuno-… mencionaba el joven Tatewaki corriendo en dirección a Akane, ambos prometidos no permitirían que esos dos empezaran a hacerle cariñitos al otro.

-¡Largo de aquí!-… gritaban al unisonó mandándolos a volar, obviamente Ranma mandó a Kuno junto con las estrellas, y Akane mandó a Kodachi a visitar la luna, literalmente.

-Bueno mejor empecemos a comer-… invitaba la linda Kasumi para que todos se sentaran y se la pasaran de lo mejor junto con el artista marcial, en todo el tiempo había risas, anécdotas y un sinfín de cosas, al fin la gran tormenta había pasado y había traído un cálido día a la vida de todos ellos, pasaban y pasaban las horas de la inmensa alegría que se vivía, incluso la chinita ya estaba empezando a superar lo de su ex Airen.

-¿Porqué no invitaron a un viejecito como yo a su fiesta?-… llegaba Hapossai de quien sabe donde, con un gran botín de prendas intimas, poniendo sus ojos llorosos como siempre lo hacía.

-No moleste viejo divininoso-… decía sin importancia el oji azul.

-Ranma como te atreves a recibir a tu maestro de esa manera-… exclamaba el anciano.

-Maestro será mejor que se calme sino no le daremos de comer-… mencionaban juntas Kasumi y Nodoka para que el viejo no arruinara el momento.

-Pero yo… buaaa solo soy un viejecito incomprendido-… empezaba a llorar como niño chiquito el maestro, pero su llanto seso cuando el panda y Soun destaparon una botella de Sake.

-No cabe duda que tenemos a la familia y a los amigos más locos de Nerima-… mencionaba Akane al oído de su prometido.

-Ni como dudarlo, pero eso le hace que nuestras vidas no sean aburridas no crees, marimacho-… sonreía el oji azul clavando sus pupilas en los orbes chocolate de su prometida.

-Tienes razón, baka-… reía Akane para que poco a poco ambos se fueran acercando para fundirse en un tierno beso olvidando el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-...- Todos se quedaron en silencio dirigiendo sus miradas a los jóvenes prometidos, jamás se hubieran imaginado que tan rápido se demostraran su amor.

-Mi hijo siempre tan varonil-… rompía la incertidumbre Nodoka.

-¡Saotome al fin las escuelas se unirán!-…

-¡Tiene razón Tendo!-… bailaba el panda de alegría, todos empezaron a hacer más fiesta por lo sucedido, para que ambos prometidos se separaran de inmediato dándose cuenta que ellos solitos se habían echado de cabeza con todo mundo.

-Se ve que ustedes no pierden el tiempo-… reía Nabiki.

-Qué lindo que al fin se demuestren su amor-… juntaba sus manos Kasumi lanzando un suspiro que dejó a Tofu totalmente idiotizado.

-Este, bueno nos vamos a la escuela-… salía Akane llevando a su prometido de la trenza, ambos salían inmensamente rojos por lo sucedido.

-Pero Akane hoy no hay escuela-… informaba Yuka.

-¡Ya lo sé!-… respondía Akane dejando a todos adentro con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La peli azul caminaba rápidamente con todavía en su mano la trenza de su baka, Ranma al notar que ella no se detenía solo iba con los ojos cerrados y con los brazos cruzados.

-Akane, no es por molestarte pero creo que ya nos estamos alejando de la ciudad-… mencionaba muy irónicamente el joven.

-¿Eh?, tienes razón, creo que la huida se me pasó de las manos-… soltaba a su prometido, dándose cuenta en donde estaban, entonces abrió sus ojos como platos al mirar que justamente se encontraban en ese parque donde Ranma le mostró la más hermosa puesta de sol que había.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?-… cuestionaba el oji azul al ver que su prometida se mostraba sorprendida, al parecer él también no se había dado cuenta en donde se encontraban.

-Ranma, es el hermoso parque que me mostraste antes de que sucediera lo que pasó-…

-Es cierto… mira la hermosa luna que se ve aquí-… tomaba la mano de ella para sentarse en aquella banca viendo en todo su esplendor la luna llena, que a ambos les daba una paz imponente además de crear un hermoso paisaje por su luz blanca que iluminaba todo.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio maravillados por la naturaleza que una vez más les regalaba un hermoso panorama.

-Akane-… veía a su prometida directamente a los ojos y clavándose en ellos.

-Dime Ranma-… parecía hipnotizada en aquellos orbes azules que la miraban con tanto amor.

-Te amo, y quiero que aquí teniendo a la luna como testigo, me prometas que acabando la escuela nos casaremos… ya que yo definitivamente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con mi torpe marimacho-… sonreía el joven.

-Ranma bien sabes que yo también te amo más que a nada en esta vida… y sí quiero ser tu esposa ya que de igual manera quiero compartir mi vida con mi muy bobo Baka-… devolvía la sonrisa para que ambos se plantaran un gran beso cariñoso que estremeció a ambos… seguramente a partir de ahí sería el inicio de una vida, en donde aquellos dos se demostrarían su amor después de las duras pruebas que la vida les había puesto.

**FIN**

**Bueno amigos, pues al fin les hago la entrega del capítulo final de esta historia, como el titulo dice: El amor triunfa. Y es que después de que todos sufrieron pues ya era hora de que la alegría se restableciera en Nerima, a petición de algunas amigas/os haré un epilogo para dar por concluido el fic, ya tengo las ideas pero las debo poner en orden, por ahora Ranma y Akane creo que se seguirán demostrando su amor jeje... muchísimas gracias a cada uno de los que lee esta sencilla historia, echa con el afán de compartir un posible desenlace de la historia que la gran Rumiko no ha terminado, pero esperemos que se anime muy pronto en hacerlo, les estoy muy agradecido de verdad... Y bueno por ahora ha sido todo, nos leemos en el epílogo, saludos. **


	15. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Han pasado más de cinco años desde aquella vez, en la que una hermosa chica de ojos chocolate y cabello azulado fue poseída por aquel espíritu malvado, logrando sacar todo el poder interno de ella. Y han pasado cinco años en donde un joven de ojos azules y cabello trenzado rescató a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, logrando establecer junto con ella un gran vínculo de amor que hasta la fecha seguía existiendo, y que aunque los años siguieran pasando ellos dos nunca dejarían de sentir los más puros sentimientos hacia el otro.

-¿Por qué tardará tanto?-… exclamaba una muy preocupada Akane.

-Querida ya te dije que esto toma su tiempo, ya no tarda en salir-… sonreía la mamá del joven Saotome.

-Tía, durante todo este tiempo siempre se tarda en salir-… se sentaba la peli azul dando un suspiro.

-Akane, es normal que los pasteles tarden en hornearse-… reía la tía Nodoka, fijando su mirada en aquel manjar que estaba dentro del horno. La pequeña Tendo después de un largo tiempo al fin había aprendido a cocinar gracias a las estrictas lecciones de su tía y de su hermana mayor, hoy en día su gastronomía se podría comparar con la de ellas.

-Lo sé tía jeje-… se apenaba un poco la joven… -Lo que pasa es que ya no tardamos en irnos, y quiero llevar ese obsequio-… decía la chica, mientras que la esposa de Genma solo sonreía retirándose del lugar, ahora que Akane ya no era un peligro en la cocina, en ese instante un sonido salía del horno anunciando que el postre ya estaba listo.

-¡Al fin!-… se apresuraba la hija menor de Soun para ponerse unos guantes de cocina y sacar el sabroso pastel de chocolate, del cual se había esmerado tanto.

-Mmmm que es eso tan rico que huele-… se adentraba a la cocina el artista marcial, con su tradicional camisa china roja.

-Qué no lo ves bobo, es un rico pastel-… sonreía la linda chica dejando al joven totalmente fuera de este mundo por su belleza, ella vestía un hermoso vestido sin mangas amarillo claro, que resaltaba su hermosa figura, y hacía relucir su hermoso cabello azul que aún conservaba corto.

-Genial… seguramente lo preparó mi mamá, a ella solo le salen así, de apetitosos-… bufaba el chico, ya que sabía que el postre era de la joven.

-Baka… lo hice yo-… golpeaba levemente con el codo el abdomen del chico de la trenza.

-Lo sé cielo, pero ya sabes que a tu espectacular marido le gusta bromear un poco con su mujer-… abrazaba por detrás a su esposa. Un año después de la batalla contra Natsuko, lo más testarudos jóvenes al fin habían decidido unir sus vidas, pero ya no por un compromiso por sus padres, sino por un compromiso de amor que ellos habían creado.

-Aún eres un inmaduro lo sabías… pero sin embargo así te amo-… sonreía la peli azul disfrutando la cercanía de su marido, y dejando que le diera muchos besos pequeños en su mejilla y su oreja.

-Lo sé mi marimacho, lo sé… quien iba a decir que el gran Ranma Saotome se iba a casar con la mujer más testaruda de Nerima-… seguía brindándole cariñitos a su mujer.

-Porqué la ama, así como esa mujer ama al engreído con el ego más alto de la ciudad-… bufaba la pequeña hija de Soun disfrutando del momento, y es que su esposo ya no era penoso, y le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba en todas las ocasiones.

-Tienes razón, te amo tanto, mi bella señora Saotome-…

-No tanto como yo a ti, mi tierno Baka-… se volteaba la joven para plantarle a su marido un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso en los labios, no cabía duda que hasta parecían adolescentes con las muestras de amor que se daban. En ese instante una pequeña niña de cuatro años, de cabellos azules y orbes del mismo color, se adentraba a la cocina viendo a aquella pareja con mucha curiosidad.

-Papi, mami, ¿porqué casi todo el tiempo hacen eso?-… cuestionaba la linda niña, en ese momento sus padres se separaron inmediatamente muy colorados, aunque ya no se apenaban delante de su familia, con su hija era distinto.

-Hola cariño jeje… bueno es que, verás-… tartamudeaba la esposa de Ranma jugando con sus dedos.

-Pues es que, papi y mami, pues, este-… se trababa con sus palabras el chico de la trenza.

-Simplemente porque tus papás se aman mucho, y así se demuestran su amor pequeña Akane-… mencionaba la tierna Kasumi acercándose a ellos.

-Qué manera más extraña de demostrarse su amor-… decía sorprendida la inocente niña, después de todo aún no sabía de esas cosas y como a todo niño se le hacía raro.

-Bueno, vean qué hora es, vámonos Ranma-… exclamaba la peli azul, apresurándose a envolver el pastel.

-Cierto, ya es tarde, es hora de irnos-… salía el chico de la trenza junto con su familia.

* * *

Como era costumbre, cada año en las vacaciones de verano el nuevo matrimonio Saotome, junto con su pequeña Akane se dirigían a visitar a aquellos dos ancianos que hace tiempo ayudaron al oji azul a prepararse para su batalla, y es que la pareja más famosa de Nerima sentía un gran afecto por esas gentiles personas. El dojo nuevamente se había vuelto popular cuando los herederos actuales habían tomado posesión de él, Ranma y Akane impartían sus clases de artes marciales, y justamente en las vacaciones de verano se daban un respiro, y se marchaban a visitar al gran Eisuke y a la tierna Yukiko.

-Bueno volveremos en un par de semanas… viejo donde me entere que nuevamente trataste de comprometer a mi hija con el hijo de Ukyo, juro que esta vez te quitare la piel de panda y la usare como tapete-… se despedía el joven e inmediatamente lanzó una mirada escalofriante a su padre, recordando que hace justamente un año los patriarcas intentaron que la pequeña niña Saotome quedara comprometida a fututo, para el bien del dojo.

-Lo mismo va para ti papá, entendiste-… añadía la peli azul, sentenciando a su padre.

-No lo haremos jeje-… sonrían muy nerviosos al unisonó los señores Tendo y Saotome entendiendo que por su bien no les convendría hacer eso.

-Cuídense mucho quieren, y cuiden a mi nieta-… sonreía Nodoka abrazándoles.

-Diviértanse mucho-… deseaba la linda Kasumi despidiéndose de su hermana, cuñado y sobrina. A Tofú después de un par de años, se le quitó lo tímido y poco a poco se fue ganando el corazón de Kasumi hasta quedar casado con ella, ahora ellos tenían un par de hermosos niños, que en esos momentos estaban en la clínica con su padre.

-Lo haremos hermana… por cierto cuando hable Nabiki, salúdenla de nuestra parte-… sonreía la hija menor de Soun, ya que ahora su hermana se encontraba de empresaria en una gran franquicia de Tokio, y solamente se comunicaba por teléfono debido a su gran trabajo.

-Está bien hermanita-…

-Bueno pues vámonos-… el chico de la trenza tomaba de una mano a su hija, y con la otra a su esposa, empezando a caminar.

-Hasta pronto, cuídense-… la peli azul movía su mano en señal de despedida, empezando a caminar con su familia.

-Adiós abuelitos, tía Kasumi-… reía la pequeña Akane.

* * *

-Anda Akira, que se nos hace tarde para llegar con el doctor Tofu-… forcejeaba en la calle la chica de la espátula con su pequeño hijo de 5 años, que por cierto se parecía mucho al padre, pero nada más que tenía los mismos ojos que su madre.

-Pero mamá, ya sabes que a mí no me gustan las vacunas-… exclamaba el pequeño al borde de las lagrimas.

-Es por tu bien hijo, ó ¿no es así Ryoga?-... -¿Ryoga?... ay, tu padre ya se nos perdió nuevamente-… se colocaba su mano en la frente la castaña… -Bueno que te parece si después de visitar al doctor te preparo tu pan japonés favorito, y una deliciosa malteada de chocolate-… Al oír eso al niño se le iluminaron los ojos asintiendo con una gran sonrisa.

Del otro lado de la calle se acercaba la nueva familia Saotome, Ranma llevaba sobre sus hombros a su niña, quien disfrutaba una gran paleta redonda de caramelo.

-Se ve que a tu hija le encanta el dulce que le regale-… le sonreía el chico de la trenza a su esposa.

-Si se nota, pero nada más te advierto que seguramente le dará caries por tantos dulces-… exclamaba seriamente la peli azul de la mano de su marido.

-No, no lo creo… a, pero a su mamá le traje otro, toma-… entregaba una apetitosa paleta de malvavisco cubierta de chocolate, el joven Saotome sabía que ese era el dulce preferido de su marimacho, que por cierto se le iluminaron los ojos tanto por la paleta y por el detalle.

-No tenías que molestarte corazón… debo admitir que ya no eres tan Baka después de todos estos años-… bufaba la hija de Soun quitando la envoltura de la paleta y dándole una pequeña mordida.

-Oye, tú siempre tan fea-…

-Fea y todo pero a si te gusto-… sonreía la mujer del artista marcial dejándolo nuevamente idiotizado, y regalándole un muy tierno beso, aunque muy corto por que ciertos ojitos azules les miraba con curiosidad.

-Hola Ranma, Akane, que gusto verlos, a donde van-… saludaba la castaña al encontrarse a sus amigos.

-Hola U-chan, vamos a visitar a mi maestro… ¿y Ryoga?-… volteaba a ambos lados su cabeza el oji azul.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, lo bueno es que ya no se tarda en volver cuando se pierde-… exclamaba la cocinera sacándoles a todos una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

-Ryoga con su gran sentido de orientación… y tu a dónde vas con el pequeño Akira-… se agachaba la linda Akane acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-Vamos con Tofú, ya le toca su vacuna del año-…

-¡Akira!-… exclamaba la hija de Ranma, llenándose de alegría por ver a su amiguito.

-¡Akane!-… saludaba el pequeño Hibiki.

-No cabe duda que ellos dos se llevan más que bien-… mencionaba la esposa de Ranma mientras que Ranma bajaba a la niña para que saludara al hijo de Ryoga.

-Tienes razón, a lo mejor en un futuro hasta seamos familia Akane-… sonreía la castaña, dejando a cierto chico de la trenza al borde del infarto.

-Eso sería maravilloso-… ambas juntaban sus manos sonriendo.

-¿Eh?... ¡aún son unos niños y ya los quieren comprometer!-… exclamaba con el ceño fruncido el oji azul, no era por nada, pero se notaba que iba a ser un padre muy celoso.

-Jeje, es broma Ranma, no tienes por qué ser celoso-… abrazaba a su marido la joven.

-Si Ran-chan, claro que es broma, aunque uno nunca sabe el futuro-… reía la castaña dejando pálido su amigo… -Bueno Akira, es hora de irnos, que tengan buen viaje-… se despedía la mejor amiga de Ranma tomando a su hijo en brazos.

-Hasta pronto Ukyo-… se despedía la pareja.

-Adiós Akane-… movía su mano el niño oji azul.

-Adiós Akira-… exclamaba la niña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, alejándose con sus padres.

* * *

En las montañas la siempre generosa Yukiko se encontraba preparando la mesa, cada año al igual que su esposo, sabía de la llegada de la joven pareja, y es que les tenía un gran cariño maternal que los recibía de una manera confortante, además ese día también era muy especial para su esposo y para ella.

-¿Ya está todo listo cariño?-... se acercaba el maestro de Ranma admirado por la gran mesa que relucía con suculentos manjares.

-Así es amor, ya solo faltan nuestros invitados-… respondía alegre la dama, hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-¡Deben de ser ellos!-… exclamaban al mismo tiempo abriendo de inmediato la puerta.

-¡Abue Yukiko, abue Eisuke!, ¡felicidades!-… exclamaba la tierna hija Saotome con el pastel de Akane en sus manos. Durante todos estos años la niña de igual forma había adquirido un gran cariño a aquella pareja de ancianos, considerándolos como sus abuelitos de verdad.

-¡Pequeña Akane, cómo estás princesa!-… se agachaba la anciana tomando en sus brazos a su nieta del alma.

-¡Muy bien abue!-… radiaba alegría la niña.

-¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron!… nos da tanta alegría verlos, en especial a mi nietesita-… el maestro daba un beso en la frente de la pequeña Akane.

-A nosotros también nos da mucha alegría verles-… saludaba Akane abrazando al sensei, y después a Yukiko que ya había bajado a la niña.

-Perdón por el retraso, pero al fin llegamos sensei-… daba un apretón de manos al anciano junto con un abrazo, y después un beso en la mejilla a la gentil dama.

-¿Y ese pastel?-… cuestionaban al ver el postre de la señora Saotome en manos de su hija.

-Bueno es que supimos que justamente hoy cumplen sesenta años de casados, y pues se nos ocurrió traérselos como un pequeño obsequio-… sonreía la peli azul.

-Así es, y no se preocupen que ya todo lo que prepara Akane es comestible, y no venenoso-… reía el oji azul para ser impactado en el suelo con un enorme mazo en manos de su esposa.

-¿Ya vamos empezar cariño?-… decía irónicamente la chica de orbes chocolate con sus manos en la cintura.

-Muchísimas gracias por el detalle…vaya Akane aún conservas esa enorme fuerza, que bueno que aprendiste a dominarla sino ya no tendrías marido-… bufaba el maestro con una gota de sudor en su frente. Después de la batalla, Ranma llevó a Akane para que su sensei la entrenara y le enseñara a dominar toda la fuerza que tenía dentro de ella, para su fortuna la peli azul resultó ser una gran alumna tanto como el chico de la trenza, y hoy en día ella podría presumir ser tan o casi igual de fuerte que su esposo.

-Bueno mejor pasen, hay mucho que conversar, además la pequeña Akane ya debe tener hambre-… sonreía la anciana, para después disfrutar con su marido y sus invitados una tarde llena de humor, y calor familiar, ya que el hijo de aquella pareja de la montaña lamentablemente los había olvidado, pero la vida a cambio les dio como seres queridos a la nueva familia Saotome.

* * *

La comida-cena ya había transcurrido, y los últimos rayos del sol anunciaban la retirada del sol para darle pasó a su compañera la luna.

-Yukiko, sensei… queremos pedirles algo-… hablaba el joven Saotome obteniendo la atención de la pareja.

-Qué sucede-… lanzaba una sonrisa la anciana mimando a la pequeña Saotome en sus piernas.

-Bueno, pronto nuestra hija cumplirá cinco años, y queremos que ustedes sean sus padrinos-… soltaba la peli azul mirando enternecida a su hija jugando con Yukiko.

-¡Con mucho gusto!, nos alegra que aparte de ser sus abuelitos también vayamos a ser sus padrinos-…

-Mi marido tiene razón… princesa prepárate porque te vamos a hacer una sensacional fiesta-… abrazaba con mucho cariño a la pequeña peli azul.

-¡Genial!-… reía la hija de Ranma sacándoles a todos una gran sonrisa.

* * *

La noche había llegado, Eisuke y Yukiko se encontraban descansando y felices de tener a sus grandes invitados por unas semanas. Dentro de una de las pequeñas habitaciones yacía durmiendo una niña extraordinariamente bella, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro que contagiaba paz, delante de ella se encontraban sus padres que gustosamente admiraban a su pequeña angelita.

-Mira que tierna se ve… lo bueno es que no ronca como su papá-… sonreía la peli azul abrazando a su marido.

-Muy graciosa marimacho, aunque sabes si se ve muy linda, tanto como su madre-… abrazaba a su mujer dejándola enternecida… -Bueno ya que nuestra pequeña está durmiendo que te parece si vamos un rato a la cascada que tanto nos gusta visitar de noche-…

-Suena muy bien, vamos-… salían de la cabaña, tomados de la mano y cada uno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja disfrutaban en silencio la caminata nocturna iluminada con luz lunar, hasta llegar a aquella cascada que les daba la bienvenida con el sonido de sus aguas.

-Sabes Akane, después de todo, puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo-… mencionaba el joven Saotome sentado junto con su prometida en el suave pasto… -¿Sabes por qué?-…

-¿Porque tienes una extraordinaria familia?-… dedicaba una gran sonrisa a su amado, abrazándolo con todo su cariño.

-Boba, porque siempre tienes que quitarle lo romántico a estos momentos-… fingía molestia el chico de la trenza devolviéndole el abrazo con mucha ternura… -Pero tienes razón, tengo a la mujer que tal vez pareciera la más ruda del planeta, pero que por dentro en la más sensible, y aunque sea una marimacho es la chica más hermosa del universo-…

-Ranma-… dirigía su mirada chocolate a su marido.

-Espera… y soy más feliz, porque esa mujer me dio a una niña que amo con toda mi alma, y que es igual de bella que su madre, y sabes, aunque aún no me curo de mi maldición, sinceramente ya no me importa, porque ambas me quieren tal y como soy-… finalizaba el oji azul acariciando la mejilla de su prometida.

-Sabes Ranma, yo también soy la mujer más feliz del planeta, ya que al igual que tu tengo a una hija que también amo con todo mi corazón, y tengo al hombre de mi vida, que aunque sea Baka, engreído, pervertido, algunas veces insensible, testarudo….-

-Oye, oye, no sabía que me querías tanto-… reclamaba Ranma con cierto enfado y sarcasmo, Akane solo al verlo así empezó a reír dulcemente.

-Es broma, bueno solo un poquito de todo eso, pero no te quiero tanto… te amo inmensamente que creo que el universo no es suficiente para que quepa todo lo que siento por ti, Ranma, al final de cuentas tu yo terminamos juntos y con una hija, y es por eso que soy la mujer más feliz-… rozaba los labios de su esposo disfrutando de un cálido beso.

-Tienes razón terminamos juntos después de tantas prometidas mías, y pretendientes tuyos, después de todo yo me quede con el premio mayor, o más bien con los premios mayores-… exclamaba el chico de la trenza refiriéndose a su esposa e hija.

-Te amo Ranma-… soltaba la chica con profundo amor.

-Y yo a ti Akane-… besaba dulce e intensamente a su mujer, disfrutando de esos momentos que sabía que durarían por lo que les restara de vida, y en el cielo al lado de la gran luna una estrella brillaba intensamente formando el rostro de la madre de las Tendo viéndolos con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola mis muy estimados amigos lectores, al fin ya les traigo el último pedazo que le faltaba a esta historia, espero sea de su total agrado... una disculpa por tardar un poco la actualización pero tuve unos días muy agitados, pero al fin ya quedó listo el epílogo y se los comparto. Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por dedicar un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que a muchos les gustó, y con eso me quedo satisfecho. Agradezco sus reviews a: Maxhika, Ces28z28, DULCECITO311, dan9912, akarly, sashita240798, , Ni-chan Tendo, mechitas123, Ja-chan Hibiki y stmag, les agradezco sus comentarios amigos, y a los que por distintas razones no pudieron dejar algún comentario y estuvieron al pendiente de la historia, igualmente gracias... y bueno la pareja más famosa de Nerima es feliz, y junto a una nena hermosa, =D... y bueno con este fic ha sido todo, pronto subiré nuevas historias, saludos. =)**


End file.
